Stars Fall Silent
by Marina Black1
Summary: Sara Lance returns to the League of Assassins and the burdens it bears. Malcolm Merlyn is determined to give his daughter a better life. They're different people from different worlds, but can Sara and Malcolm set aside their differences to fight for a better world? Post SSN2. Sara/Malcolm. With Thea, Nyssa, and the League! *Rated M for a reason*
1. Chapter 1

Leaving behind Starling City was an easier choice than Sara Lance expected it to be. Of course she would dearly miss her father, mother, and Laurel. Roy had promised to look after Sin for her but that was not an easy goodbye for either of them. Sara would even come to think fondly on the time she spent with Oliver, Diggle and Felicity. Still, Ra's demanded her return and Sara found that largely, she looking forward to it. Nanda Parbat was a place unlike any other. The Tibetan air was soft and sweet, fragranced with honeysuckle and lilac. Wind rustled the long blades of grass and fanned her face. Every part of this place was inviting, shrouding her in its warm embrace. A gentle hand grazed Sara's shoulder as Nyssa slid past, "Welcome home, _Ta-er __al-aster_."

Nodding mutely, Sara pushed her pack higher up on her shoulder as she headed down the dirt road that led from the airstrip. Ra's al Ghul insisted this mountain retreat be a sanctuary for his family: the League of Assassins. In addition to many spots to reflect and find her center, there were extensive training facilities at her disposal. The League had shaped her into everything she was today; whether that was a good thing or a bad thing remained to be seen. Dragging a hand through her blonde hair, Sara stepped into the small apartment that had been assigned to her. It was clean and functional. There was minimal furniture, including a kitchen table with two chairs, a threadbare sofa and nightstand sitting beside the bed. In the far corner of the space there was a small kitchenette with a refrigerator and a radio.

Dropping her satchel onto the table, Sara flicked on the radio and smiled. Leave it to Tibet to be playing the worst hits of the eighties. Cranking the radio higher, Sara started up the modest shower in the bathroom—eager to wash the day's grime off of her. The journey had been long and harrowing and the hot water sluicing down her body was a welcome relief. She took care to wash her hair and her body, lingering over a livid cut on her shoulder that she'd sustained in the tunnels when they were fighting Slade's Mirakuru army. Sara swore as she fished out a piece of metal that had somehow gotten stuck in the wound. The deep laceration stung terribly and Sara was fairly sure that it would require stitches…even now she wasn't sure that she had fully cleared the debris.

A thundering knock at her door dragged her out of her thoughts. Quickly she stepped out of the water and found a robe in the closet. Belting it around her waist, she grabbed her katana from its sheath and peered through the peephole. All reason left her when she found a man darkening her doorstep. The pounding continued, followed by more muffled yelling in Chinese. Throwing the door open, Sara dodged a blow that never came as she grabbed the man by his shoulder and slammed him against the opposite wall. "Let me make this clear, I don't have a cup of sugar for you to borrow and if you're selling something, I'm not interested!"

"Sara?"

For the first time, she actually looked at the assailant who had intruded on her solitude. "Malcolm?" Sara didn't drop her weapon or loosen her grip in any way. She frowned markedly, "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"I could ask you the same question," Malcolm replied, remaining relaxed despite the weapon in his face. He did not fear Sara Lance…nor did he fear death. He stared her down, watching beads of water drip from her long blonde hair and trickle lower. The robe she wore gaped open, affording him an unobstructed view of her creamy skin and generous breasts; not to mention the cut that wept blood through the white terrycloth. "You're injured…"

"You're a regular Sherlock Holmes…" Pulling back from him, she gritted her teeth in discomfort. "What exactly are you doing hammering on my door? Didn't anyone ever teach you not to bother your neighbors, particularly in a building filled with assassins?"

Malcolm's lips curled into a secretive smile, "I have work to do, Sara, and I don't appreciate you blasting Duran Duran in the middle of the afternoon." Reaching for her, he easily deflected the blow she aimed at his chest and dragged her against him, "You are in no condition to best me today, Canary. I've got a kit in my room. I'll be right back…" True to his word, he walked a few paces to his room and came back with a cloth med kit that he'd clearly pieced together himself. "Sit," He commanded. Flicking off the radio, he took the initiative to smash it into several hundred pieces before turning to his work, "Where were we? Ah yes…your shoulder…."

Sara glared at him, "You're a _dick_." Malcolm's touch was gentle as he peeled away the bloodstained robe. Malcolm took a pair of glasses from his pocket and slid them on his face; it made him look sophisticated and fatherly. Licking her lips, she swallowed, "If you want to play doctor, you need to tie me down. Because I'm pretty sure there's something stuck in there and if you go digging around without anesthetic," Which of course he would, "I'll _kill_ you."

Briefly, Malcolm peered at her. Her ice blue eyes were red rimmed, she'd possibly been crying…although knowing Sara, she was likely exhausted. Her jaw was set and her hands tightened. "Lucky for you, my first aid kit comes with a set of handcuffs," He pulled out the metal rings and grasped her wrists. Gingerly pulling her hands behind her back, he cuffed her. "And because it's you," He pulled out a rope and wrapped the remaining rope around her trunk and legs to immobilize her.

"Smart," Sara replied but gave him a look that clearly said 'don't read into that'. Her stomach began to twist at being tied. She hated Malcolm Merlyn of all people having control, but she couldn't deny that she needed help.

Malcolm washed his hands thoroughly and then sat down across from her again. Furrowing his eyebrows, he leaned closer. "There's definitely still a piece of shrapnel embedded in the wound." Grabbing the forceps, he peered at her. "Don't move, Sara." With one quick yank he removed a twisted piece of metal from the wound bed and then placed gauze over the laceration to stem the bleeding.

Stifling a cry, Sara shut her eyes tightly and let out a string of curses that culminated with, "Mother _fuck_!" She took a deep breath, watching Malcolm's lips quirk into a smile. "You're actually getting off on this, aren't you?" Fighting against the cuffs and the rope, her breath hitched in her throat at the pain. This was why she had him tie her; she wasn't thinking rationally.

"Seeing you in pain brings me no pleasure, Sara," Malcolm replied as he cleaned the wound and applied a small amount of a salve that he'd concocted himself for deep wounds such as this. Packing the wound with gauze, he placed a bandage over it with expert precision. "I'm simply admiring your colorful word choices. Very creative," He smirked again. "Keep the wound covered; change the bandage every day or when it becomes soiled. Put this ointment into the wound when you do the change." Malcolm placed a small glass container on her table. "In a few days, you can sew it up."

Now that the wound was dressed and she was calmer, Sara felt exponentially better. Gingerly, he slipped the rope from her body and leaned over to unlock the handcuffs. His breath was warm and sweet against her neck. Suddenly there was a new heat that wound through her as she turned to peer at him. Now that she was free, she made quick work of readjusting her robe over her naked flesh. "Thank you…" She said quietly, "I appreciate your help." Malcolm went to open his mouth but she stood quickly, "This doesn't even the score. You tried to kill Oliver and you put my sister in danger. If you think we're going to be buddies, you've got another thing coming."

Malcolm's smile widened, "I wasn't under any delusions that we're friends, Sara. People like us don't have friends. We have allies. And you and I aren't that either." Sara had never been one of Tommy's friends. She was older than Laurel and wise beyond her years. Seeing her now, all grown up, was quite the change. She had hardened with time but kept her humor and the brightness in her eyes. Sara was tainted by the world and yet became stronger for it; he admired that in her. "Think of this as an apology for accidentally damaging your radio…"

Sara snorted, "Oh yeah, you accidentally slammed it against the counter ten times." Rolling her eyes skyward, she took the salve and placed it among her meager belongings. Wrapping an arm around her waist to keep the robe closed tight, she licked her lips. Malcolm made no move to leave the space she called home. He stood there; his cobalt eyes sweptover her as if he was trying to read her soul. It was unnerving. Shifting slightly, she cleared her throat, "I trust you know your way out."

The moment was shattered as Malcolm quickly zipped up the pack over his shoulder. "If it gives you any further trouble, I'm right down the hall." Sara simply gazed at him. He took a step out and then paused, "Sara, if you're staying here, there's something you should know."

"Oh? And what's that?" Sara raised an eyebrow. A streak of movement out of the corner of her eye caused her to be on high alert. She tensed, ready for a fight but Malcolm grasped her good shoulder to hold her back.

The shrill voice of an angry teenager filled the hall, "Ollie sent you after me, didn't he? Well, I'm not kidnapped, I'm _fine_. I'm sick of being weak!" Thea stomped down the hall, her head held high in determination. "Don't you dare tell him I'm here or I-I'll—"

"Thea, do _not_ finish that sentence!" Malcolm commanded. Sara was off-balance as it was. One little push and she could go hurtling off the edge. Even wounded, she was one of the fiercest fighters he'd encountered. Ra's was thoroughly impressed with Sara as well. Ra's and Malcolm's friendship was a tenuous one but it was built on mutual respect. Malcolm wasn't going to screw it up now that Sara had finally returned to the fold. "Go back to the apartment and continue your training as I instructed you to."

Thea was clearly nonplussed. "I thought we might actually get to do some practice today. I'm sick of textbooks and theories. I want—"

"What you want and what you need are two very different things, Thea! If you wish for Sara to call your brother to bring you home then by all means, continue to complain." He frowned with all the ire of a displeased father and she pouted. "I just don't want to give up now," Thea said softly. Malcolm smiled gently, "I will not allow that to happen. Please, return to your studies and allow me to speak with Sara in private."

Sara watched the scene unfold in a stupor. She could hardly believe that any of this was happening. Dragging in a ragged breath, she pushed Malcolm hard, "Jesus Christ, are you out of your mind!?" Sara rounded on him, "You haven't made Oliver angry enough so you decide to abduct and brainwash his sister?" She shook her head, "What's your plan here? Train Thea and then dump her into the League where she'll be killed or worse? She's a little girl! Not much older than I was when I was forced into this life. It's not right."

Malcolm was silent a moment, "Thea is not being coerced, Sara. Nor is she a prisoner here. She lives in constant danger in Starling City. I'm simply arming her with the ability to protect herself from those who would see her dead either because of her family name or Oliver's extracurricular activities."

"So what? You decided to seduce her and drag her off to the Tibetan mountains—"

"Thea is my _daughter_!" Malcolm thundered, tugging Sara tightly against him in a moment of anger. He didn't bother with gentleness now…but it seemed she preferred it that way. "There is nothing untoward going on here." It had been so long since Malcolm had a woman this close; certainly not one as comely as Sara. He realized the minute that her body pressed against his that he'd made a grave mistake. She smelled like lavender and wildflowers. Her skin was soft and warm; she was still slightly damp from her shower. His heart skittered in his chest and he peered down at her. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and he fought against the crushing urge to kiss her.

Shock coursed through Sara at the raw, primal reaction her body had to being in Malcolm's arms. Maybe it was the sleep deprivation or blood loss but she instantly succumbed. Her body molded against his, feeling the heat of him burning against her skin. For the longest time she simply stood there, awaiting his next move. It would be so easy right now for him to undo the robe at her waist and let it fall away, leaving her naked and wanting. Sara swallowed hard; she had to remember that this was M_alcolm Merlyn._ The man who had dreamed up the Undertaking and set it in motion, had tried to kill Oliver, and now he was corrupting Thea's innocence with assassin training. Still, it took all the strength Sara had in her body to pull away, "I didn't know."

Nodding curtly, Malcolm let the first aid kit drape downward to cover the evidence of his arousal. "Yes, well…now you do." He took a step back, "I simply wish to live in peace, Sara. Nothing more, nothing less…" He took her curt nod as acceptance as he stepped back. Lumbering back down the hall, he turned into the doorway and cast one last glance at her soft, feminine form in the hallway. Steeling his spine, he entered the apartment and closed the door behind him a bit more forcefully than was necessary.

Sara let out a breath that she hadn't known she was holding. Stalking back into her room, she closed the door behind her and locked it tight. Resting her forehead against the cool wood, she shook her head. What the hell had just happened? Clearly, she was losing her mind. What she needed was a good meal and some sleep. Since she had nothing but half a candy bar in her bag, she decided that rest was the better option. Slipping into the bedroom, Sara pulled back the covers and slid into the waiting bed. The exhaustion of the final battle against Slade's men and the trip caught up with her and Sara fell into a deep sleep. Wondrously, her subconscious dragged her into her deepest fantasies where all she could feel was Malcolm Merlyn's hands splayed at her waist and his mouth ravaging hers in a brutal vie for dominance. The dream was hot, sweet, and pleasant. In sleep, Sara smiled.

* * *

**Welcome to Stars Fall Silent. I've written two other stories in the Arrowverse, Thicker than Blood and Lightning. I like to switch it up and push the envelope. I like exploring dark characters and these two really struck me as a pairing that I get behind. This will follow Arrowverse canon but there will be some DC canon woven in. Like, I bet some of you didn't know that Nanda Parbat (where Malcolm trained to the the Dark Archer) is the home of Ra's Al Ghul and the League of Assassins. I think it's a strong possibility that in Season 3 we're going to have some Sara, Nyssa, Thea and Malcolm interactions there up in the Tibetan mountains! This is my take on things. **

**If you want more of this fic, please review. Reviews are how I know how I'm doing. I do this for free and reviews are my reward for my hard work. So please, it only takes a second to let me know what you think.**

**BIG shoutout to my Beta JustVisiting80 who is realllly patient and lets me be all dark and scary with my fics! You can read HER amazing fics for Star Crossed and the 100 on her page. SHE IS AWESOMETASTIC, let me assure you.**

**Look forward to taking this trip with you! Please reivew! **


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Sara's shoulder had mostly mended but the memories still lingered and plagued her. She tried to push aside the memory of Malcolm crushing her to his chest, his heat soaking through the robe she wore and awakening a vortex of need in the heart of her. In that moment, Sara almost forgot how to breathe. At first she was worried that her attraction to Malcolm might be a sign of the apocalypse. Yet as she reflected deeper on it, her lust was likely a symptom of the fact that she hadn't been intimate with a man in a very long time. Oliver knew his way around the female anatomy but their couplings were always the same; he knew how to finish quickly so he could move on to something, or someone, else. Sex was a task to complete, never making love…and that's what she craved most of all.

A startling blow to Sara's face caused her neck to snap back as she went ass over tea kettle. Nyssa let out a disgusted noise, "You are distracted today." Nyssa frowned, her dark hair falling over her pale visage. Striding forward, she offered a hand to Sara and quickly pulled her back upright. Sara's cheek would likely bruise and would serve as a reminder that she needed to stay focused. "That is enough for the day. You will join me for tea. We have much to discuss." There was no question there. Sara _would_ join Nyssa for tea and that was the end of the discussion. Nyssa swept out of the courtyard and settled herself on a small settee.

Sara rubbed her face and ignored the throbbing that was starting at the base of her skull. As ordered, she followed Nyssa into the living area at her father's house. You didn't say no the heir of the demon. Sara knew all too well that she could hold them off for a while but her presence here was living proof that eventually she would end up back in Nanda Parbat. Luckily, Nyssa didn't hold Sara's reluctance to leave Starling City against her. Gazing around the room that Sara had spent many hours in with Nyssa, she sighed heavily, "I'm sorry."

"You miss your family?" Nyssa posed it as a question. She would never understand the bond that Sara had with her father, mother, and sister. For Nyssa there was only Ra's. He was more a generous benefactor and teacher than a paternal influence. Ra's had not been around in her formative years. She was twelve years old before she even met the man who had fathered her. Sipping her tea thoughtfully, she awaited Sara's answer. There was no particular accusation in Nyssa's tone, she was simply curious and eager to help.

Exhaling sharply, Sara averted her gaze, "I do miss them." It wasn't a lie. Her heart ached for the warm embrace of her family but she had come to terms with the fact that she belonged here. The Sara Lance that had been born and raised in Starling City had died on the Queen's Gambit; this woman she had become didn't belong with them anymore. "Oliver promised to look after them, of course. But that's not the whole reason…"

Nyssa treaded lightly. "Your Oliver, then? You miss him?" she guessed. The thought left her slightly jealous. Sara was hardly the love of her life but Nyssa had greatly enjoyed their time together. She and Sara had come together in a time when they were both searching for something, yearning for comfort and a tender embrace. Their passion had never developed into love, however, at least not for Sara.

Laughing softly, Sara shook her head, "Oliver is no more _mine_ than the moon, Nyssa. We had a moment…but that was it. Oliver isn't the one for me and I sure as hell am not the one for him either." Sara wasn't sure that Oliver even loved Laurel; as children they had grown accustomed to each other and they started to mistake that comfort for love. If there was someone in Ollie's life whom he genuinely cared for, Sara was banking on it being Felicity. Biting her lip, Sara hesitated a moment before broaching the subject, "Honestly…I'm a little rattled by the fact that I'm living down the hall from Malcolm Merlyn."

"Malcolm is one of my father's dearest friends," Nyssa replied. She could read facial expressions and posture and Sara's told a story of discomfort. "Has something happened between you?" Catching the guilt that flashed over Sara's features, Nyssa's eyebrows rose. It wasn't often that she was truly surprised, "He is a very handsome man. I suppose I did not consider the possibility that—"

"NO!" Sara interjected, "Nothing happened. _Yet_…I mean I don't want it to!" _Liar_, her brain whispered darkly. "After we returned from Starling City, I attempted to remove some shrapnel from my shoulder. Malcolm helped and…there was a moment." Sara expected many things from Nyssa but the soft smile that played on the dark haired woman's lips was unnerving. "I've been having these dreams ever since." She cleared her throat, "Very _pleasant_ ones if you catch my meaning."

The corner of Nyssa's lips tipped upward, "Dreams can be very powerful." She leaned back on the settee, gazing at Sara. "Perhaps it means that you are destined…or maybe you simply need a distraction. My father is having a dinner tomorrow night with his consort." The consort was made up of politicians that Ra's al Ghul had in his pocket, the leaders who looked to him for guidance, and the high society snobs that gravitated toward powerful men like him. "I am obligated to attend and I was hoping you would join me as my guest. My father has been eager to see you but his schedule has been so full…"

Sighing softly, Sara frowned, "Tomorrow? I don't have anything to wear." There was a glint in Nyssa's eye that told her she'd already taken the liberty of having something picked out. Nyssa said as much in her next breath. She had arranged for a dress to be delivered tomorrow morning. Gowns and glamour never did it for Sara; she was most comfortable in a pair of jeans and an oversized shirt. Just another reason she was the exact opposite of Malcolm Merlyn - who was affluence to its very core. "Fine," Sara replied reluctantly, "You win."

Once Nyssa and Sara hammered out the details of the dinner party, Sara was dismissed. Sara was glad to escape from the confines of Nyssa's all-knowing gaze. Grabbing her bo-staff, she headed back to her room to shower and ice her shoulder; all the training had caused it to ache. Sara's heart kicked into her throat as she nearly barreled into Malcolm Merlyn on her way in. Even standing there in a pair of khakis and a sweater, he twisted up her insides. Brushing past him without a word, she hurried into her apartment and slammed the door. Resting her back against it, Sara took a shaky breath. "Get it together," She murmured to herself. Malcolm's cobalt eyes were still lingering in her memory and she decided the only cure was to throw herself into household tasks. She needed something, _anything_ to get off her mind off the man down the hall. Her life depended on it.

* * *

Those ice blue eyes shook Malcolm to his very core. Sara brushed past him in the hallway after narrowly avoiding crashing into him. Malcolm licked his lips, poised to speak but then decided against it. Sara had been frosty ever since their first encounter. He had to remind himself that Malcolm Merlyn did not waste his time on women who did not want to be pursued. Still, it didn't keep Sara from invading his thoughts. Many times over the last week he had sat in the living room, sipping a scotch and wondering what the Canary was up to. He wrote it off as concern about her shoulder but truly, they'd both been hurt worse. There was no doubt that she would heal up fine. He was forced to face the fact that he just couldn't stop thinking about her…

Malcolm had hardly been celibate since Rebecca died. As much as he loved the tender, sweet woman he'd taken to wife, Rebecca was not everything he believed her to be. Beautiful and dainty, she carried herself like a benevolent queen and spent her days spreading goodwill all over Starling City. The clinic she opened for the poor was her pièce de résistance but it was also her deepest obsession. Rebecca had thrown herself into spearheading that project and made it very clear she did not want to share that it with Malcolm. Everything she did, every project she tackled, was an excuse to keep Malcolm away. It was a miracle she even allowed him in her bed long enough to conceive Tommy. For years afterward she remained unsatisfied with her husband and his business holdings, disappointed in her son who did not show the same charitable spirit she possessed and she yearned for something more. As much as Malcolm loved Rebecca, it was that cold disdain that had driven him into the arms of another woman. Moira Queen was the forbidden fruit and he had enjoyed their tender moments together…but he never loved her. Their union had given him a daughter, something he would be forever grateful for at least.

Neither Rebecca nor Moira had kept Malcolm lost in thought all day long. Every time he heard Sara's voice or caught a whiff of her feminine scent in the hallway, he was transported back to their first encounter on Nanda Parbat. He still remembered how soft her skin was and the look in her eyes when he pulled her into his arms. Exhaling sharply, he caught sight of Thea up ahead and his mouth tightened into a thin line. Instead of going through the training program he'd taught her, she was sprawled out in a shady patch resting her eyes. "Thea," Malcolm stood over her, frowning.

"I was just taking a little break," Thea scrambled to her feet and groaned. Malcolm clearly didn't believe a word of it. Maybe it had something to do with them sharing blood or perhaps he was just good at reading people but she couldn't get _anything_ past him. "Okay, fine, I was slacking off. But I'm sore and tired!" She whined, "This is really hard. I'm not used to getting up at the asscrack of dawn. I used to run a nightclub, you know? It's been awful trying to break that cycle and on top of it this constant training is exhausting! Why can't I take a day off?"

"Do you think that your enemies will take a day off?" Malcolm frowned, "Do you think they will simply wait to slaughter you while you take a break? You have to be ready for anything, Thea! The world is a very dangerous place. You've already seen how destructive it can be…" He shook his head, "You must push through the pain now and fight against your instincts. That is the only way you will survive!"

Thea's lip trembled a moment. "I didn't think this would be so hard. I miss Oliver…" And Roy, though she refused to admit it out loud.

The tears shimmering in Thea's eyes drove a stake through Malcolm's heart. Resting his hand on her shoulder, he sighed, "It's not forever, Thea. You will learn our ways. I will teach you to guard your heart and your body in equal measure. Someday you will be a fierce warrior. Just look at Sara. She was not so different from you when she began."

Thea's eyes snapped up to meet Malcolm's, "I don't want to be like Sara! She's cold and callous…" She argued, "There's something dark inside her. It's like she isn't totally whole…"

"Sara's been through more in her life than you could possibly imagine. If she did not harden herself, she would have perished long ago." Malcolm gazed at Thea tenderly, "I never want you to suffer what she has. I want to teach you to be strong so no one will ever hurt you. I already lost Tommy. I can't bear to lose another child…"

Suddenly all the anger Thea had been feeling died away. She didn't hug Malcolm; Robert Queen would always be the father she remembered. Yet Malcolm was the man that sired her, and that meant something. He had put everything aside to protect her at great personal cost; if not for him, there was no telling where she'd be right now. Thea rested her hand on Malcolm's elbow to comfort him. "Alright…" She sighed heavily. Steeling her spine, she took a swig of water before she jogged back to the dojo that had been set up. First she would complete the circuit to strengthen her core and later she would go for a run to build her endurance.

While Thea ran drills, Malcolm grabbed his bow for archery practice. It was late into the afternoon by the time that they finished. Thea was limp and exhausted as she slogged back up the hill toward a shower and a hot meal. She would sleep like a log tonight, for sure! Malcolm sauntered beside her, "Tomorrow I have business to attend to in Lhasa and in the evening Ra's has requested my presence at a dinner party. You will be on your own…" He peered over at her, "You may explore Nanda Parbat to your heart's content but do not step outside the boundary. There are many dangerous people that lurk beyond those walls."

Thea nodded numbly, she didn't have any energy to argue. Once she completed her training tomorrow she had a date with her bed and a good book. It wasn't as if there was a vibrant nightlife in Nanda Parbat unless monastic chanting and sunset yoga counted (it didn't, as far as Thea was concerned). Padding into the apartment, Thea headed straight for the shower while Malcolm set about cooking. When she returned she felt refreshed and the stir-fry he'd made was absolutely delicious. Thea looked over at him as they sat at the kitchen table, "Did you ever train with her? Sara, I mean…you speak very highly of her."

Malcolm shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny. "No…" Sara and Malcolm had never crossed paths in Nanda Parbat until now. Setting his fork down, appetite gone now that he was thinking about Sara again, Malcolm stood. "Sara is one of the League's best assets. Perhaps once you have mastered your drills, I will ask her to train you. There are only a handful of people in the world who are as skilled in hand to hand combat. She could teach you quite a lot." He smiled, his thoughts floating back to Sara again.

"Sure, I can use all the help I can get." Thea genuinely beamed at Malcolm. He was often stern and stoic but when he smiled, she began to see that there was a warm heart beneath that stony exterior. Yawning deeply, she brushed past Malcolm as she went to the great wall of bookshelves that he'd erected and picked up a well worn copy of _The Art of War_. Reading was on the agenda…after a nap of course.

Malcolm settled on the couch watching the sun dip lower in the sky. The sounds of soft music reached his eyes and he found himself chuckling. Sara must have purchased a new radio…though this time the music was soft and soothing. Closing his eyes, he once again fell into a daydream of Sara in that soft white robe, bustling around the kitchen; he was moving toward her possessively, pushing her up against the counter, taking her there without mercy. In this fantasy, much like the others, he gave himself over so completely and still she begged for more. The soft thud of a door closing shattered him from his thoughts. Dragging a hand over his face, Malcolm stood quickly. He could not spend his days dreaming of something that could never be. Instead, he returned to his bedroom to dull his mind with meditation and a tumbler of scotch. Perhaps if he was lucky, Sara would not haunt his dreams tonight…however unlikely it was.

* * *

**Alright, alright! Here's chapter 2! I'm loving that I have a few readers already. You guys are awesome. You are in for quite a ride, I tell you! If you want more, please keep reviewing. That's the only way I know what's up! Plus when I get reviews it jolts my muse and I want to write more and post faster for you! So please, let me know what you think! **

**Another shot out to my Beta JustVisiting80 for the awesome turnaround on this chapter WHILE she was writing her own chapter as well. She is totally epic. SERIOUSLY! **


	3. Chapter 3

Ra's al Ghul's sprawling estate was crawling with everyone who was anyone. The upper echelon had come out in droves for a dinner party given by the League of Assassins' powerful leader and benevolent benefactor. As promised, Nyssa had a dress sent over in exactly Sara's size. It was a floor length gown in a soft taupe that perfectly complimented her soft complexion. The bodice was beautifully sheer and adorned with hand-stitched flowers that were repeated at the bottom of the gown, right above the hem that was scalloped in delicate lace. Included with the dress was a matching pair of heels that fit Sara like Cinderella's slipper. Nyssa had even gone so far as to open her coffers and offer Sara several magnificent pieces of jewelry. Diamonds glittered at her throat and ears as well in the elaborate hair pin that swept Sara's blonde hair off her shoulders.

It was unnerving how many heads she'd turned tonight. Sara was not unused to attention from men but these people were wealthy, debonair diplomats; some were even real-life princes. When she sensed an opportunity, Sara was happy to escape the crush of bodies for just a moment as she headed for the gardens. Grabbing a glass of champagne, she pushed open the enormous French doors and stepped out into the night. The clinking of glasses and low hum of voices could still be heard but at least she was alone with her thoughts for a moment.

Or maybe not…

Sara was poised to take a sip of champagne when she felt his presence behind her. Setting the glass on the edge of a large marble sculpture, she readied herself for battle. Sara held her breath, hoping that he would pass by…but of course, he did not. Malcolm's breathing was soft and as he stood, unmoving. Turning to face him finally, Sara frowned, "Didn't your mother ever teach you it's not polite to stare?"

Malcolm hid a smirk, "I was just enjoying the view."Leaning against the statue, he grasped her champagne flute and stole a sip from it. "You look incredible," His voice was low and husky. From the moment he had stepped into the ballroom and caught sight of Sara beside Nyssa, Malcolm had been unable to tear his eyes away. Several women had asked him to dance and he'd obliged to be courteous, but they held no interest for him. One by one they'd all taken the hint. When dinner was served, he watched her suffer through inane conversation with a decrepit dictator spewing words of war of pestilence into her soup. Finally, nightcaps were being served and he caught her chatting with a handful of men who were all equally enamored of her beauty and elegance. It made Malcolm burn with jealousy though he knew he had no right to feel that way. "The prince was quite taken with you. Perhaps I'm in the presence of the next queen of Jordan?"

Sara snorted derisively, "He's a child." She grabbed her champagne back, and downed the rest of it brazenly. "I prefer _men_…" Men like Malcolm Merlyn who lit her on fire with a single look. Color rose in her cheeks though thankfully the makeup she applied kept it from showing. On the surface she remained calm and collected…except for the wildness in her icy blue eyes. "Why are you out here, Malcolm? I figured you'd be schmoozing with all of your buddies, swapping stories about eating caviar on your yacht…or whatever it is you rich guys talk about."

"We aren't so different from you lowly peasants," Malcolm replied without missing a beat, "We all want the same things: freedom, fresh air, and pleasant conversation with the most beautiful woman in the room." Sliding closer to her, he could see the gooseflesh that rose over her skin. Tugging off his jacket, he placed it over her shoulders.

The soft masculine scent of him enveloped Sara as he wrapped her in the warmth of his jacket. "Does this routine actually work, Malcolm?" Steeling her spine, Sara stared him down. She was not unaffected but remained unwilling to succumb to his seductive charm. "You corner a girl in a quiet spot, share a drink, offer a few compliments, maybe even give up your jacket and then suddenly I'm searching for my panties after you nail me against a granite park bench?" Folding her arms, she stared him down as she waited for her answer.

Malcolm threw his head back and laughed. "Sara…"

Her name tumbled from his lips and it was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard. Heat sang in her blood and pooled in the core of her. "I really want to know, Malcolm. Do women really fall for this?" He was inches away from her now and Sara wasn't going to back down from the challenge. "Oh I can picture it. They get all soft and dewy, giggling as they press themselves against you…" Closing the gap between them, Sara nearly hissed at the contact of their bodies. Were she not an expert at stuffing her emotions down, she might have blown her cover right there.

Malcolm leaned in, "I don't know, Sara, why don't you tell me?" Closing the distance between them, he bent to capture her lips; yet he was momentarily distracted by a flash of red that burst in midair and lit up the sky. "I didn't know there would be fireworks tonight…"

"Those aren't fireworks, Malcolm, they're missiles!" Sara replied, panicked. Malcolm and Sara broke apart instantly. His jacket was discarded as they made a mad dash, "GET OUT! EVERYBODY OUT NOW!" Sara screamed, moments before the first missile hit. Thankfully it missed the main ballroom. Bodies stampeded for the safety of the shelters below ground. Ra's al Ghul was always prepared for war. Malcolm dogged Sara at every step, finally tugging on her arm, "You need to get to safety too, come on!"

Another explosion rocked the ground they stood on. Sara fell against Malcolm as they collapsed onto the floor. In tandem they crawled beneath a heavy marble table that would hopefully protect them if the roof collapsed. Malcolm dragged her against his chest and covered her with his body. The air was thick and hot with dust and debris. Falling rubble sounded like thunder in their ears. More explosions filled the air and threatened to bring the house down around them. Screams and cries could be heard from all directions but Malcolm was focused on Sara. Her ragged breathing and wildly beating heart was intensely comforting to him. At least she was alive. It was that knowledge that kept him from losing his sanity.

Sara wrapped herself around Malcolm, unwilling to let go. He was her port in the storm and the only thing that kept her from being swept away. This wasn't the first war zone she'd been in…but usually she was prepared for battle. Tonight she had loosened the reins and let herself relax. Sara almost lost herself in Malcolm's eyes and it had nearly cost her life.

Ten minutes passed…then twenty…Slowly, Sara loosened her grasp on Malcolm but she was still pinned beneath him. "Malcolm? I think we're clear…"

Reluctantly, Malcolm disentangled himself from her. The air was thick with dust that was kicked up in the attack. Part of the roof had collapsed in but thankfully not on the side where they took shelter. There was no doubt there had been causalities. Helping Sara to her feet, he wrapped an arm around her waist not only to steady her but also because he was feeling off-center. They needed to lean on each other for now. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Sara replied, thankful that he didn't immediately leave her side. It still felt like the world was spinning. Relief slammed through her as Nyssa hurried through the debris, straight toward them. "Nyssa, I'm so glad you're okay!" Sara threw her arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Is your father—"

"He is fine," Nyssa interjected, "But he is very angry." She gritted her teeth. "My father has many enemies but none as brazen as A.R.G.U.S." Gazing between them, Nyssa straightened her spine. A.R.G.U.S and the League of Assassins had a deeply complicated history. At first, the government agency had contracted with the League to help get rid of their most violent, dangerous enemies. Once the criminals were put to bed, A.R.G.U.S had determined that the League needed to be disbanded and had expended their energy trying to take them down. "This _must_ end now." Stopping to take a breath, Nyssa peered between Malcolm and Sara, "My father apologizes that he is unable to speak to you in person but he has tasked me with informing you that you will be embarking on a very important mission."

Sara fought to keep her expression neutral. The assassinations she'd been assigned to had weighed heavily on her soul for so long; it was why she ran in the first place. Yet this attack was personal; they had gone after Nyssa and Ra's and all the people Sara cared about in Nanda Parbat. "What do you need me to do?"

"You and Malcolm will need to take down A.R.G.U.S from the inside…" Nyssa folded her arms. "Their headquarters will be heavily guarded. It will take the both of you working together to take them down."

Malcolm gazed at Nyssa incredulously. Ra's was initially unhappy with Malcolm and the way he'd faked his own death. Ra's ordered a hit on Malcolm and had lost a few unworthy men before coming to finish the job himself. He offered amnesty in return for friendship and opened his home so that Malcolm could train Thea in peace. In the end, both men were pleased at the outcome of their treaty. Malcolm knew it was a possibility he could be sent out on a mission but it was unprecedented to send two assassins on one job; particularly when Malcolm and Sara were arguably the best Ra's had. "You're sure that Ra's wants the both of us?" He asked.

"That is what I said, is it not!?" Nyssa snapped in reply.

Sara gently rested a hand on Nyssa's shoulder, "It's okay. I know this is unsettling." She peered over at Malcolm with a look that clearly said to take a step back. Sara ushered Nyssa into the fresh air, hoping that the change of scenery would calm her. Rain had begun to drizzle over them, refreshing the earth and helping some of the dust to clear. Watching Nyssa carefully, Sara knew that she was hesitating. Sara was immediately unsettled, "There's something else, isn't there? Something you're holding back?"

"How is it you know me so well, _Ta-er al-Asfer_?" Calmness slid over Nyssa's features. "I fear you will be angry with me. You have been here for scarcely a week and…" She gazed over at Sara, tensing as if prepared for a fight, "Amanda Waller's last known location is in Starling City. A.R.G.U.S is run only by her command. You must return and _destroy_ her. Until she is dead, these attacks will not end." Peering into Sara's blue eyes, Nyssa furrowed her eyebrows, "Sara, I am truly sorry. I know that saying goodbye to your family was not easy and now I must ask for you to return…" Nyssa's thumb brushed over Sara's bruised cheek, "Take comfort in the fact that you will have a chance to see them again soon."

Malcolm had followed the two women out, unwilling to be left out of the conversation…but more importantly, he was still concerned about Sara. He was incredibly worried she had sustained an injury she was not yet aware of. His priority was making sure she was fine. He remained in earshot, unwilling to be cut out of the conversation entirely. Given what Nyssa was telling Sara, he understood now why both he and Sara would be necessary. Amanda Waller was a powerhouse and incredibly well guarded to boot. This would not be an easy task…

Emotion swirled in Sara's chest as she met Nyssa's gaze. Leaving Starling City had been extraordinarily difficult but Sara managed to come to terms with it. Knowing now that she would need to go back tore open those wounds she thought had healed. Sara knew damn well she could not say no to the League, not after everything that had happened. Hugging Nyssa close a moment, Sara forced a smile, "It's alright. I understand that this has to be done." She peered over at Malcolm. Honestly, having him at her side had the potential to be even more volatile than the mission itself. "I'll be ready to go in a few hours." Without another word, she started the trek back to her apartment. There was no time to lose.

Nyssa nodded swiftly, "Thank you for your cooperation." Bowing slightly, Nyssa then turned her attention to Malcolm. Stepping forward, her features hardened again. "My father has insisted your skills are required for this mission." Nyssa had volunteered to go herself and Ra's had refused. "Bring her back safe, Archer, or you will wish that you perished at her side."

"I swear it on my life," Malcolm replied without hesitation. Nyssa seemed satisfied and nodded swiftly. She swept past him but Malcolm stepped into her path again, "In turn, I would ask that Ra's allocate someone to supervise the training of my daughter. She will need someone with whom she can communicate but who will not give in to her every demand."

"I will see to it personally." Nyssa replied, "Pack your things. The airstrip was damaged during the attack. A car will take you to the airport in Lhasa and from there you will pick up your documents. We have readied a safe house for you in Starling City. It is outfitted with anything you could need. If there is something more you may contact Cassandra. She will see to it that you are well taken care of."

Malcolm nodded in agreement. Once Nyssa passed by him again, Malcolm realized that Sara was nowhere in sight. He went back into the house and frantically searched for her in the fray but ultimately came up empty. His jaw tightened as he realized she must have returned to her apartment. Once he retrieved his car, he raced back toward the barracks and caught her walking on the side of the road. Grinding to a halt, he rolled the window down. "_Get in_," He commanded.

It was definitely not easy walking in an evening gown or the strappy heels that adorned her feet. Sara was glad when Malcolm stopped. Walking around the car, she opened the door and slid in. "Thanks…"

"You should have waited for me!" He thundered the moment she was buckled in.

Sara peered over at him incredulously, "Who died and made you king of the universe?" She snapped. "In case you forgot, I'm an international assassin. I don't need an escort back to my apartment. If you're going to be a _dick_, I can walk." Glaring at him, she realized that his anger was a front for concern. "Take a fucking pill, Malcolm!"

Throwing the car into drive, he said nothing as he sped toward the building and parked in the back. Malcolm hated the idea of this mission putting Sara in danger, taking on Amanda Waller, and leaving Thea at this critical point. His jaw ticked angrily as he tried to reign in his emotions. Opening Sara's door, he waited for her to climb out before he stalked ahead of her.

Sara folded her arms, rolling her eyes skyward as she followed him back into the building. She grabbed his arm as he started to walk past her apartment, "Hey…" When he turned to face her, she narrowed her eyes, "Everything is going to be fine."

Staring at her doubtfully, Malcolm huffed. Still, her hand curled around his bicep gave him pause and he finally let out a heavy sigh. "I shouldn't have yelled."

"Damn right you shouldn't have," Sara replied hotly, "I'll give you a free pass because tonight has been very trying. You protected me…" She licked her lips, "Thank you for that, by the way." Some of her hair had fallen loose from its clip and tumbled over her shoulders. Tucking a strand behind her ear, she gazed up at him, "We're going to be working closely for a while so it's best to start with a fresh slate. Everything that happened in the past, let's just forget it." Emphasis on the 'everything', and that included her nearly letting him fuck her senseless in the middle of Ra's al Ghul's garden.

"I agree," Malcolm replied firmly. Brushing aside the thoughts of her responsive body pressed against his, he took a steadying breath. Sara turned to unlock the door and he paused when her voice reached his ears, "Before you go? Can you unzip me?" Heat sung in his veins as he rested his hands momentarily on her shoulders. Achingly slowly, he tugged the zipper down. The scars that lined her back sent a flash of anger boiling through him. Someone had hurt her and he vowed to massacre them one by one. "Sara—"

"Not tonight, Malcolm," Sara cut him off gently. Holding the dress to her front so it would not slip, she gazed into his cobalt eyes. "I'll meet you downstairs in an hour." Thankfully, Malcolm did not push. He wanted to but instead he turned on his heel and headed back to his apartment. Sara closed the door and locked it behind her. Tonight's events were swirling in her head and she desperately needed a moment to catch her breath. She took a quick shower to wash the dust off. Afterwards she made quick work of packing her most cherished weapons, leaving a little room in her pack for a couple changes of clothing. True to her word, she was ready within the hour and headed down to meet their convoy. Sara knew there was a strong possibility this could be her final mission and she took a silent moment to come to terms with that. After all, nobody lived forever.

Malcolm spent most of his final hour saying goodbye to Thea. The missiles had woken her and she sat in the living room with her arms hugging her knees. He was eternally grateful for the opportunity to say goodbye to her in person. He owed it to her, especially after all the people in her life that she'd lost. "I'm sorry it has to be this way," He said softly.

Thea nodded tearfully, "I understand." Her voice cracked painfully, "It's just that I lost my dad and my mom. I thought Ollie was dead for five years. I-I don't want to lose you too." This time, she did go in for the hug. Malcolm wrapped her in his tight embrace. Closing his eyes a moment, he took in this tender moment with his daughter and filed it into his bank of memories. "Thea, nothing is going to happen to me. Sara is coming along to assist me. We will be victorious." He rubbed Thea's back soothingly, "Nyssa al Ghul will be overseeing your training. You'll like her…probably more than you like me. Everything will be fine."

It seemed to relax Thea that Sara was joining him on the mission. She laughed softly and wiped her face, "I promise I'll be better by the time you get back. I can't get any _worse_ than I am now." Hugging Malcolm one last time, she headed into her bedroom.

After the world's fastest packing job, changing into fresh clothes, and making sure that Thea was settled, Malcolm joined Sara downstairs. The limousine idled and he waited for Sara to get in before joining her in the back. Silently they drove, knowing that nothing would ever be the same. Malcolm simply prayed that when he returned to Nanda Parbat again, it would not be in a body bag.

* * *

**That's my kind of party! A little flirting, a military airstrike...oh yeah, baby! **

**I loved writing this chapter and have a lot more fun ideas going forward. The reviews totally help keep me mused up. The more reviews I get, the faster I write AND post. Please keep letting me know what you're thinking! I love it! **

**Just to clarify, my chapters range between 2000-5000 words. Some are longer than others but most will be about the length you've seen so far. Thanks for asking! **

**Big shoutout to my girl JustVisiting80. She is an amazing Beta and helps me because I suck at grammar (really badly). Go check out her fics now that you finished reading this one!**


	4. Chapter 4

The soft rain that had trickled over the ruins at Ra's al Ghul's estate had suddenly turned into a monsoon. The limousine pulled over; not for the rain, as Sara previously believed but to pick up a figure swathed in black. She had dark hair that was tied up at the top of her head, making her look severe. Her expression was shrewd and unwelcoming. This must have been the infamous Cassandra that Nyssa had told her about. Shivering slightly against the arctic air-conditioning in the limo, Sara found herself huddling against Malcolm for warmth.

Cassandra wasted no time in presenting the manila envelope she had in her hand. It contained the passports and documents that they would need to return to Starling City without raising any red flags. Given that both Sara and Malcolm were legally dead, it was a harder task than it seemed. The keys to the safe house and a vehicle for their use were nestled in with their boarding passes and itinerary. The cover sheet was fairly straightforward. Sara flipped through the paperwork: birth certificate, passport, marriage license… suddenly she stopped short, "Wait, what the hell is this?" She snapped and stared harder at the paper in front of her. Cassandra's expression revealed nothing. Glaring over at Malcolm, Sara pushed the paper against his chest as she gritted her teeth. Pouring out the rest of the contents in the envelope Sara discovered there were three rings. There was an obscenely large diamond engagement ring with matching wedding band, and a masculine platinum band for Malcolm. "God damn it!" Sara swore under her breath. This was Nyssa's doing, there was no question about it.

"Jacob and Rachel Hartfield of Staring City…" Malcolm hid a smirk as he read over the details. Nyssa al Ghul never failed to surprise him. It seemed that in addition to being heir to the demon, she also fancied herself as quite the matchmaker. "Looks like we're on our honeymoon…" He chuckled at Sara's annoyance. Grabbing the ring from her palm, he hesitated a moment before he slid it on. Memories of the past flooded him instantly. Malcolm had grown accustomed to the wedding band that signified his commitment to Rebecca but after her death, he'd immediately taken it off. He believed that reminders of the past kept one from embracing the future. This new ring, however, implied something far deeper than what he'd shared with his late wife. Malcolm's vow to Sara was that they would keep each other alive in the pursuit of destroying Amanda Waller and A.R.G.U.S. It was not something he took lightly. Sara, however, was struggling with it. Gently, he picked up the two rings that were meant for her. Grasping her left hand, he slipped them into place. Nothing had ever felt so right.

Sara shook her head. This was all too real. Sara had prided herself on being a realist. She knew her strengths and her weaknesses. Long ago she had drawn the conclusion that she was not cut out for the two kids, white picket fence and a dog. She stared down at the rings on her hand and her stomach twisted into knots. Somehow she could picture that life with Malcolm…and it rocked her to her core. "No, I can't—"

"Do you believe it is easy to get two trained assassins into the United States?" Cassandra cut Sara off brutally, "Particularly two whose faces have been all over the news in the last five years?" The icy façade was broken, "Well it is not! This was very short notice and I have done all I can. You will accept what has been given to you and you will finish your assignment as commanded by Ra's al Ghul!"

Malcolm's hand slid over Sara's and he shot Cassandra a deadly glare. Thankfully the car was just pulling into the airport. The driver navigated into the drop off zone. Sara made a mad dash for the lobby as soon as the car had slowed to an acceptable speed. Within moments, Malcolm was at her side and he did not look happy. Sara held their boarding passes tighter, she was extremely happy to be rid of Cassandra. Ignoring Malcolm's expression, Sara headed toward their gate, "Come on, our flight leaves in an hour. Not even Ra's al Ghul can pull a plane out of the sky."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Malcolm teased and reveled in Sara's sly smile_**.**_ Grabbing both of their bags, he shepherded Sara ahead of him. At this time of night, the airport was nearly dead. And thanks to Ra's al Ghul's wide reaching influence, they were waved through customs without any hassle despite both of them carrying enough weapons to start a war. Malcolm's hand gingerly pressed against the small of Sara's back as they waited to board the plane. Sara tensed instantly at the intrusion and tried to ignore the instant thrum of awareness pulsing through her. She tried to shake him but Malcolm was faster; he wrapped her tighter in his embrace as she handed over their boarding passes. The stewardess flashed them a smile and motioned them toward the plane.

As soon as they were away from prying eyes, Sara elbowed Malcolm in the stomach, "Hands off!" Malcolm wasn't angry; in fact his soft laughter carried through the hall as they made their way to the opening of the plane. The timbre of his voice and the mirth that resonated there caused heat to suffuse her entire body. It was clear that the more time she spent with him, the higher the risk that she'd lose her mind or, worse, her heart.

Placing their baggage in the overhead compartment, Malcolm waited for Sara to buckle in before slipping into the seat beside her. As they prepared for takeoff, one of the flight attendants came over with champagne for their newlywed couple. Sara accepted the glass and Malcolm clinked his glass against hers, "To new beginnings." They had agreed upon a clean slate. Unfortunately, he still couldn't forget the image of her in that dress, pressed against him in the warm summer air. The first lurching movement of the plane drew his attention away as they headed for the runway and closer to returning to Starling City. Gazing out the window, Malcolm let out a soft sigh, "I vowed never to return to Starling City…but somehow it always draws me back."

"I've made the same promise before too," Sara replied quietly. Leaning back in her seat, she stared straight ahead, "Maybe it's karma…or maybe we're just cursed."

"You don't believe that, do you?" Malcolm raised an eyebrow. He didn't take Sara for the superstitious type.

"I don't know what to believe anymore." Sara's expression was dark and unreadable.

Malcolm was silent for a long moment as they plane began to move back from the gate. Finally, he cleared his throat, "We should try and get some sleep. Who knows when we'll be able to rest peacefully again?" Sara didn't argue. Instead, she leaned her head against the window. It wasn't long before her ice blue eyes fluttered closed. Malcolm waited until her breathing was soft and even before he closed his eyes. Focusing on the low mechanical hum of the plane, he prayed that sleep would swiftly come.

When the plane touched down on the landing strip in Starling City, Sara was jolted awake. Somehow during the twelve hour flight, she ended up snuggled against Malcolm. His arm was draped over her shoulders and her hand was curled against his thigh. Pulling back slowly, she cursed at the fact that Malcolm was very much awake and nonchalantly reading the SkyMall catalogue. He looked as fresh and collected as if he'd just stepped out of a café in Paris. Sara, on the other hand, was crumpled and wrinkled, her blonde hair looking a bit wild; she looked like she'd been put through the wringer.

"Morning, sunshine," Malcolm smirked, bemused.

"Don't start," Sara warned as she dragged a hand over her hair. She knew she must look awful. Twisting her blonde locks into a bun, she secured it with a pen to keep it out of her face. It was a fairly short wait as they taxied to the airport. Neither of them had checked any bags and because they'd cleared customs in Lhasa, they walked straight for the exit and the car that was waiting for them in the long term parking lot. Malcolm and Sara were seconds from stepping out of the airport when a security guard moved toward them. "Excuse me," His brow was furrowed, "Your passports indicate that you were in China for two weeks and yet you only have carry-on luggage. If you'd just step over here…"

Malcolm immediately tightened his fist, ready for a fight. "This is outrageous!"

Sara quickly stepped in, "Jacob, let the man do his job." Peering at him out of the corner of her eye, she cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, he's never been a good traveler." She smiled at the stoic security guard, using her feminine charm to put him at ease. "That's why we needed a two week honeymoon. This one spent the first three days napping in the hotel." Sara rested a hand on Malcolm's chest as she snuggled into his side; she laughed breathily, flashing the obscene diamond that adorned her finger. "As for the light luggage, I would like to say that we saw the sights. But honestly…" In a brazen move, she unzipped her pack and flashed a load of skimpy, sheer underwear for the world to see. It was one of her best defenses against macho, big-shot security guards who thought they could intimidate her.

Honestly, Malcolmwas in awe of her. Sara was always quick to defend herself…at least when it came to him. Yet in the heat of the moment she could be so clever that it blew him away. The security guard's eyes widened at the array of lingerie that sat on top of her bo-staff, several batons, and various miscellaneous weapons—most of which were not even legal in the States. The guard cleared his throat several times before waving them off, "You're free to go."

Malcolm ignored the smug look the guard was giving him, "Come on, Rachel, I'm eager to get home." That was thankfully the end of the conversation. Sara grabbed her bag and he wrapped an arm around her waist as they sauntered out of the airport. Malcolm slowed as they neared the designated parking space, "That was pretty amazing back there."

"This isn't my first job, Malcolm. I know how to work over a security guard. If he got too rowdy, I would've tased him." Sara shrugged. Grabbing the keys out of her bag, she was expecting a fully equipped black SUV with tinted windows. Instead there was a dark green station wagon that looked like a car seat belonged in the back. "They're really taking this charade to new levels," Sara muttered. Walking around to the driver's side, she suddenly found herself chest to chest with Malcolm.

"I'm driving." Malcolm announced and reached for the keys.

"What is this? I'm the man, I need to drive?" Sara mocked.

Malcolm narrowed his eyes, "That's exactly right, wife. _I'm_ the man, I get to drive." Watching the anger cross her features, he swiped the keys with astounding celerity, "Tell you what, you can navigate." Ignoring her grumbling, he reveled in the triumph in winning _one_ argument (so far) and slid into the driver's seat. Easing his way out of the parking lot, Sara plugged the coordinates into the on-board GPS system. They wound their way through the city centre, avoiding the Glades entirely, until they entered the residential section of town. Despite the late hour, there were a few people out walking their pets or heading home after a late night at the office. The whole area was a quiet, suburban paradise.

Sara instructed Malcolm to turn down a dead end street. In the cul-de-sac was a brick ranch-style house adorned with white columns in the front. Straight ahead there was a large garage and the little remote in the car opened it automatically. Much to Sara's dismay, there was even a white picket fence out front that was dotted with daffodils. Nostalgia hit her straight in the chest as Sara slipped in the door. This place was clearly meant for a family. It reminded her so much of the home she had grown up in and had been torn away from so abruptly five years ago.

Malcolm brushed past Sara as he headed into the living room. The house was the perfect size for a small family. The living room flowed into the kitchen which had a small breakfast bar overlooking the modest backyard. Just beyond that was a playroom that had been set up with the surveillance equipment that they'd need to take A.R.G.U.S. down. Across the way were two bedrooms. One was clearly the master suite equipped with a king sized bed and a luxurious en suite; the other had been a nursery. The walls were painted a soft, pale blue that instantly crushed Malcolm's heart as he thought of losing Tommy.

Kicking off her shoes, Sara padded barefoot toward the bedrooms. It was too easy to imagine herself living in a place like this, belonging to a family again. Sara caught the look of pain in Malcolm's eyes and moved to his side, "Everything okay?"

"I was just thinking about my son," Malcolm said softly, "And about Thea." Rubbing a hand over his face, he could feel the stubble of his five o'clock shadow scraping against his palm. "Family in general, I suppose. This town holds many memories…so many of them are unpleasant. It was easier when I knew that I could leave here any time. But now…"

Malcolm trailed off but Sara knew exactly what he meant. "I know," she replied. Peering around the nursery, which had a small bed and closet, she turned back to him. "I'll take this one." She smirked, "I can't imagine a rich bastard like you taking the small room."

"You could always share the big one with me," Malcolm offered, leaning his shoulder against the doorjamb. Watching emotion flicker over Sara's face, he smirked, "Just think about it. My door's always open." Slipping from the room, he grabbed his bag and began to unpack his things.

Sara was left standing in the middle of the nursery, wondering if she had dreamed the whole thing. Had Malcolm Merlyn really invited her to share his bed? It wasn't that his offer was particularly shocking. They had sexual tension in spades; but for him to propose it so boldly! Whatever happened to a clean slate? The worst part was Sara was actually considering it.

Forcing herself to shake it off, she continued exploring her surroundings. She came upon a small half-bath down the hall from her bedroom which would do for now but there seemed to be only one shower in the house…and it was in Malcolm's room. That was a hurdle they'd have to jump later. For now, Sara needed a moment alone with her thoughts. So much had transpired in the last twenty-four hours and she could only guess at what danger loomed on the horizon. When push came to shove, her lust for Malcolm was the least of their worries.

* * *

**Guess who's back in Starling City! Sara and Malcolm! Oh it's going to be quite the mission for these two. Some of our favorite Starlingites will make appearances coming up in the next few chapters! I'll take requests on who you want to see! I really didn't get many reviews last chapter, I'm going to chalk that up to the holiday weekend. Remember, your reviews are what gets me mused...and I'm really faltering with this next chapter. Your help and participation are greatly appreciated.**

**JustVisiting80 is the best beta ever. Thank God she knows about timezones or I'd have embarrassed myself royally. She is EPIC! Go check out her fanfic for Star Crossed and the 100! IT IS SO GOOD!**

**Thanks again! Hope all my American readers had a nice 4th of July! For the rest of ya'll, I hope you have a lovely weekend. **

**Keep on reading and reviewing please!**

**Marina**


	5. Chapter 5

Malcolm woke the next morning to the sound of dishes clattering in the kitchen. Gazing at the clock, he rubbed his weary eyes. It was barely five in the morning, what the hell was Sara doing up? Rolling out of bed, he padded into the living room and froze. The smell of coffee wafted through the house but that wasn't what made his mouth water. Sara was in the midst of cutting fruit and tossing it into a bowl wearing nothing more than a lacy black nightgown that hardly skimmed her thighs. Blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders as she hummed, blissfully unaware of his position. The domesticity of the moment rocked him to his core. Jet lag clouded his judgment and weakened his resolve. Sara was far beyond anything he deserved but in this moment he could do nothing but succumb to the magnetic pull of her beauty.

Sleep had eluded Sara for most of the night. She'd slept on the plane and therefore spent most of last night counting cracks on the ceiling. Around three o'clock Sara had given up trying to force herself to rest. Exploring the house seemed like a worthy endeavor. Sara came to the conclusion that whoever owned this house had left in an awful hurry. The nursery closet was full of neatly folded burp cloths and onesies; next to that was a christening gown that had never been taken out of its plastic garment bag. A sateen rabbit had fallen in the corner, tipped over on its side. Sara gently picked it up, her fingers stroking over the stuffed animal's velvety ear. It comforted her to imagine a small family happy living here. In the fantasy there was a mother and father, happily in love; their anticipation of their child filled them with joy. The little boy, sleeping soundly in this soft blue room was adored and cherished.

Eventually hunger had driven Sara into the kitchen. Cassandra had the house stocked with everything that they could ever have wanted. Fruit salad seemed easy; she didn't want anything too heavy. After washing everything off, she became engrossed in her task. It wasn't until she heard footsteps that she realized Malcolm was moving toward her. Need thrummed at the base of her skull, clouding her judgment as he crashed against her. Sara dragged her fingers through his hair; Malcolm lifted her as if she weighed nothing. Excitement burned through her as she pressed against the kitchen cabinets. She inhaled sharply as his hands slid up her thighs, easing her lingerie higher to give him better access. Her heart thundered in her chest as he explored the curves of her body.

Pressing against the heat of her, Malcolm's thoughts were shattered by the sharp ringing from Sara's cell phone. He didn't want to stop but they were on a mission and this was no time for distractions. Taking a step back, Malcolm did his best to ignore the blood thundering at the center of him. Sara hopped down from the counter and flashed him a grateful look when he momentarily placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her. The flush of her cheeks made him want to drag her back against him, damn the consequences, but thankfully Sara was strong enough for the both of them.

Tugging her nightgown back into place, Sara hurried to grab her phone. "It's Nyssa," She announced and immediately put it on speaker. Sara cringed at the annoyance that laced Nyssa's words the moment she began to speak. The heir to the demon did _not_ like being kept waiting. "Nyssa, you're on speaker," Sara answered, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"I trust that you are settling in alright?" Nyssa's silky voice filled the room. Forging ahead without waiting for an answer, Nyssa cleared her throat, "Cassandra has informed me that Amanda Waller is planning on setting up a permanent base in Starling City. They've taken it upon themselves to renovate several buildings in the Glades. Construction is happening quickly and they've nearly completed all the modifications. We're unsure of how many soldiers they've retained but we have to assume that there are at least forty in each of the three buildings." Pausing a moment, there were muffled voices on the other end of the line followed by a heavy sigh. "Sara, it has come to my attention that Amanda Waller may be working with Oliver Queen…"

Sara's throat tightened. Oliver _had_ taken on Amanda Waller recently. Sara was well aware that A.R.G.U.S. planned to annihilate all of Starling City to stop Slade from advancing. It had taken Diggle and Lyla busting out the entire Suicide Squad to stop Amanda long enough for Oliver to take Slade down. Oliver had alluded to knowing Amanda in the past, though Sara wasn't sure how. As usual, Ollie wasn't forthcoming about it. Given what he'd implied, however, she assumed there was no love lost between him and Amanda. Then again, there was no love lost between Oliver and Nyssa either. "Oliver is a friend to the League, Nyssa."

"You cannot be a friend to A.R.G.U.S and the League, Sara." Nyssa replied coldly. "If Oliver Queen becomes a threat to this operation then he must be put down with the rest of them." Her tone left no room for argument. Yet in her next breath, she softened, "I will do everything in my power to keep him out of it but I would be remiss if I didn't inform you of the possibility."

"I understand," Sara replied coolly. She would definitely take care of that before it became an issue. Wrapping her arms around herself, Sara gazed at Malcolm. "I figured we'd take today and set up surveillance. We need to get a sense of their security and the measures we'll need to take to get to Amanda. There has got to be a crack somewhere that we can slip through." The more they learned about how A.R.G.U.S operated and the personnel they kept around, the better chance Sara and Malcolm had of getting in and out without both of them losing their lives. "We'll track their movements and I plan to strike before the week is out."

Malcolm had been silent throughout the conversation. Sara knew what she was doing. Her plan perfectly mirrored the one he had in mind. As much as he craved Sara and could vividly picture all the things he wanted to do to her body, they had a mission to complete. Nyssa said a curt goodbye before she disconnected the call. Malcolm wished he'd gotten a chance to ask her about Thea. Sara didn't waste a single second and was immediately heading for the bedroom. Following her into the nursery he cringed slightly and focused on her. "Sara—"

"I don't want to talk about it, Malcolm." Sara refused to turn around. "We're attracted to each other. It happens." Pulling her weapons out, she set up her bo-staff on the bed and made sure that she had her sonic device fully charged. She was ready to take on almost anything they threw her way…but when it came to Malcolm, she was at a loss.

"That's not what I was going to say." Malcolm frowned, "Although now that you brought it up, we can't do this." He narrowed his eyes.

Fire burned in Sara's belly as she rounded on him, "You don't get to act like you haven't instigated the entire thing. _You_ were the one who grabbed me after fixing my shoulder, _you_ were the one who followed me outside at Ra's party, and you were the one who tried to fuck me up against the kitchen cabinets this morning!" She snapped, "You invited me to share your bed last night!"

Malcolm thundered, "I'm not the one walking around the house in black lingerie! Slipping out of the party was a shameless ploy to catch my attention. You were begging for it!" Malcolm Merlyn was not a nice man when his temper flared up; some had even called him cruel. Gripping her upper arm, he glared down at her, "Tell me I'm wrong, Sara."

As much as Sara hated to admit it, Malcolm _wasn't _wrong. She had chosen to put on the lingerie knowing damn well the effect it would have on him. Maybe she just wanted to feel something other than emptiness and regret. "You win, Malcolm," Sara replied hotly and wrenched away from him. "Now if you're done manhandling me, your room has the only full bathroom in the house." Gathering up some clothing, she breezed past him, "We should split up. You start staking out A.R.G.U.S. I've got some business to attend to." There was no room for argument as she left Malcolm standing there in the nursery.

There was little vindication in Sara admitting he was right; she knew how to push all his buttons. Malcolm bit back his irritation as she swept into his bathroom and slammed the door with more force than was necessary. The clicking of the lock into place echoed throughout the room. Grabbing the Dark Archer costume from the closet, he laid it out on the bed. The Kevlar vest came first, protecting him from stray bullets and arrows. Strapping on the holster for his knives, located at his ankles, and the utility belt at his waist, he made sure that each of his weapons was in place. He tugged the loose tunic over his head. Malcolm was ready to don the hood when Sara stepped out of the bathroom. Her blonde hair was braided loosely and pinned out of her face and her entire body was encased in a black leather cat suit that hugged her every curve. "You're going out like that?"

Sara rolled her eyes skyward. Of course Malcolm was standing there, lying like a serpent in the grass. She stopped to look in the mirror; she wore the same uniform she always did. The leather afforded her the range of motion she needed to fight at the height of her ability. It wasn't fancy like his Dark Archer getup but it would do. Sara folded her arms, challenging his question with one of her own, "What's wrong with it?"

"What do you think is going to happen if you take a bullet?" Malcolm gritted his teeth. That protective instinct rose in his chest as he took a step toward her. "This getup won't protect you from anything, Sara." Thinking about her getting injured hit him like a blow to the gut.

"If I'm careless enough to get shot then I deserve my fate," Sara replied hotly. "What happens if _you_ take a bullet? Depending on where you get hit you could pass out and someone will find you. I'd rather die than be taken prisoner again."

All the fight died away instantly. Malcolm got a glimpse at the woman beneath the assassin. Sara put up a front to keep everyone out…especially him. Sometimes he forgot that she had been held captive and she'd suffered at the hands of men for too long. The outrage he felt at the injustice of it all left him nearly breathless. Sara didn't deserve the scars that had been inflicted on her; she didn't deserve the pain that marred her soul. Malcolm wasn't going to give anyone the chance to hurt her ever again."Change of plans, we're not splitting up, Sara. They sent the two of us and they wanted us to fight side by side."

Sara shook her head, "It's not happening." Sara stepped around the bed to grab her wig and bo-staff. Malcolm followed her out. Turning to face him, she could see that even with his hood on, his eyes were burning with determination. "You want to know where I'm going? Fine," She replied, "I'm going to see Oliver and Felicity. They deserve a heads up and we could use some allies here in town."

"Oliver Queen is not our ally. You heard what Nyssa said, he's been working with Amanda Waller!"

"You don't know that!" Sara snapped, "Until I talk to him, I refuse to believe he'd do something so stupid." She folded her arms, "I'm loyal to the League, Malcolm, but that doesn't mean I'm going to kill everyone I know and care about without asking a few questions. Besides, Nyssa will want to know what Oliver's position is." Sara was glad he didn't argue that point. "Oliver already killed you once. Do you really want to face him knowing that this time he'll make _sure_ you're dead? Especially once he learns that you've got Thea," Sara shook her head.

"Thea is _my_ daughter. She came with me of her own volition and is free to return to Starling City and her brother's oppressive rule at any time," Malcolm replied hotly. "Damn Oliver Queen and the consequences. I've made up my mind, Sara. You do not leave my side."

Grabbing her blonde wig and the mask, she tugged them on quickly. "We'll see about that…" Picking up bag of equipment, she tucked her staff under her arm and headed for the door. It being the middle of the morning made it a bit difficult to travel in full vigilante regalia. But Sara was more than used to hiding in plain sight. The problem was that Malcolm was still hot on her trail. No matter how quickly she moved, he kept up without even breaking a sweat. They were perched above the location of the new Arrowcave when Sara grasped Malcolm's arm, "Stay close and don't say a damn word."

Malcolm frowned, "I can hold my own against Oliver Queen."

"We're _not_ here to fight," Sara reminded him curtly. Giving that a moment to sink in, Sara hopped down from the second story, landing in an alley adjacent to what appeared to be a biker bar. At least she didn't look out of place in her leather. Punching in the code, she motioned for Malcolm to follow her. Easing down the tunnel that led into the belly of the beast, Sara smiled as three familiar sets of eyes gazed up at her. Malcolm's warm body was pressed against her back; he was taking her decree to stay close very literally. Folding her arms over her chest, she genuinely smiled, "Honey, I'm home."

* * *

**Okay...I'm pretty sure I'm writing this for myself now. Is anyone still reading? Two chapters posted and no reviews does not a museful author make. I have one more chapter currently written which is VERY interesting. I'll need to evaluate whether or not it'll be worth my time to continue. If you're still out there, let me hear your voice. **

**Big shoutout to my amazing Beta JustVisiting80! At least you like my writing, 3 Moscato for two, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Sara!" Felicity's voice rose joyously as she stood to embrace her. Over the last several months Sara and Felicity had worked closely and build a friendship. Felicity didn't have very many female friends…well, any friends other than Oliver and Diggle. Explaining that your nights were filled with secret vigilantism wasn't exactly as easy as it sounded. Yet the moment that Felicity took a step forward, Oliver grabbed her by the waist and hauled her back. Grabbing his bow with lightning fast reflexes he fired an arrow straight at Malcolm's face. Felicity gasped at the contact and the violent outburst. Oliver's jaw ticked with rage and he stood at the ready to fight for the lives of everyone in this room.

Malcolm stepped in front of Sara, catching the arrow with deadly accuracy just milliseconds before it reached his eye. "It's nice to see you too, Oliver. How long has it been?" Malcolm chuckled darkly. Sara put herself bodily in front of Malcolm to deter any further attacks from Oliver or Diggle. Her arms were folded over her chest as she glared daggers at Oliver. Watching her go to bat for him was one of the sexiest things Malcolm had ever seen.

"Oliver!" Sara snatched the arrow from Malcolm's hand and hurled it away. Tugging off her mask and wig, she set them aside. "Take off your hood," She demanded of Malcolm. When he didn't immediately comply, she reached up and tugged it off for him, "Jackass." Malcolm's smirking didn't help the situation any. Ignoring Malcolm's smugness, Sara turned to Oliver, "As you can see, I'm not under duress and we're not here to cause problems."

Oliver's voice was thick with rage, "What the hell is going on?" He stalked toward Malcolm but Sara met him halfway and refused to let him pass. Oliver pointed an accusing finger at Malcolm and gritted his teeth, "I killed you…" Sara was still blocking his path and he pushed her, knocking her back a step; he'd never intentionally hurt Sara but Oliver's anger was getting the better of him. Oliver advanced but Sara grabbed his arm and held tighter this time as he spoke, "How? How the hell did you do it, Merlyn? I want answers!"

"Hey! Back off!" Sara barked. The situation was getting more dangerous by the second. "Part of our League training is learning how to play dead. And we've got our ways of disappearing…" Sara was living proof of that. Anger still rolled off Oliver in waves and he breathed raggedly against the swirling fury in his chest. Malcolm on the other hand was cold indifference. For the moment, Malcolm followed Sara's orders but it was very clear from his posture that he took commands from no one. "I already told you, we're here as friends. Malcolm is not a threat to you."

"I wouldn't say that," Malcolm piped up from his corner.

Sara whirled to face him, anger burning in her icy blue eyes, "Malcolm!" The moment she turned, Oliver hurled her aside on the way to engage Malcolm in hand to hand combat. Rolling with the motion, Sara got right back up but it was clear that the testosterone in the room had reached its boiling point. There was nothing she could do to stop it; her only option was to minimize the damage. Oliver dealt the first attack but Malcolm moved like silk. He had years of assassin training on Oliver and fluidly blocked blow after blow that was meant to cripple him. Sara hurled herself into the fray but found that no matter how hard she tried Oliver and Malcolm were intent on having it out. Oliver grabbed her and pushed her aside again. Sara grabbed her staff, ready and willing to bash in heads if necessary.

Rage stabbed through Malcolm's gut at how carelessly Oliver threw Sara aside. _No one_ touched her like that…not while he was alive. Oliver was strong and quick but he wasn't even close to being in Malcolm's league. With expert precision Malcolm snapped Oliver's head back with a direct hit to his chin. The younger man staggered but wasted no time in advancing again. Malcolm was poised and ready to strike but Sara hurtled straight for him, knocking him off balance. Bracing himself for impact, Malcolm protected Sara even as they collapsed onto the ground with a thud.

"That's enough!" The full weight of Sara's body came down on Malcolm pinning him against the floor. She pointed the tip of her bo-staff at Oliver with a clear warning in her eyes not to advance. "Don't even think about it," Sara snarled, "You can't take down both of us, Oliver." Sara watched the shock cross Oliver's face when he realized that Sara had taken Malcolm's side. "Step back and cool down," Sara demanded, "Felicity, please, _talk to him_. Malcolm won't stay down long." Sara sighed, exasperated. Straddling her captive to hold him still, she frowned down at Malcolm with a look that said he was in deep trouble.

"I'll stay down as long as you want, sweetheart," Malcolm murmured in her ear. That comment earned him a sharp elbow to the stomach—he was well aware that he deserved it. Some of Sara's hair had come loose from its braid and he brushed the strand aside tenderly. Stroking her cheek, he felt her begin to relax against him. Malcolm took it upon himself to search for any injury that might have been inflicted while Oliver was manhandling her. It occurred to Malcolm that if he'd found as much as a scratch on Sara, he'd have killed the Arrow without remorse. That was just what you did for the ones you loved…Thankfully, Sara appeared untouched; Oliver Queen would live another day.

"Can we tone the egos down for a few minutes?" Felicity huffed and folded her arms as she glared at Oliver, "After all the times Sara saved your ass, you should trust her. I do." Oliver frowned and gritted his teeth, jaw ticking with his rage but he didn't argue. That was a definite point for Felicity.

Sara swatted Malcolm's hands away from her hips as she stood up. Reaching a hand down, Sara helped him off the ground. Gripping his arm tighter before he could slip away, she glared at him, "This is why I wanted to come alone, Malcolm! You need to behave. Stand right here and keep your mouth shut!" Sara felt a twinge of guilt at how much discomfort she'd caused Oliver and, by extension, Felicity and Diggle. "There's been a lot happening in Starling City. It shouldn't be any secret why we're here—"

Felicity nodded suddenly, "I heard about your dad. I'm so sorry, Sara…I liked Detective Lance a lot. He was a great cop."

Suddenly all movement in the room stopped. Malcolm watched the blood drain from Sara's face. Decree or no, he instantly moved to her side. Concern washed over him as rested his hand against the small of her back. Detective Lance was an honorable man; there were so few of them left in Starling City. It was a damn shame.

Sara floundered for the right words until she could take it no longer. "What happened to my father?" Never in a million years would Sara ever admit it but she was infinitely grateful for Malcolm's steadying presence. Emotion clogged her throat as she stared between the three of them, "Felicity!"

Felicity flushed red, "Oh…I…Sara, I thought you knew, I—"

"Please," Sara begged, "Is he…" She couldn't bring herself to finish the question.

Oliver cut in smoothly, "Your father was injured during the battle with Slade's army. The doctors said he cracked several ribs which caused him to bleed slowly into his chest and…by the time they figured out the problem and got him into surgery there was significant damage. It was touch and go there for a while. His heart stopped twice." Oliver gazed at Sara empathetically, "He's been in a coma ever since and the doctors aren't sure if he'll ever wake up. I thought Laurel would've told you…"

Guilt and shame seared through Sara, scorching her skin and her soul in kind. She left for Nanda Parbat the very night they defeated Slade. Hell, she'd been _relieved_ to go and all the while her father was fighting for his life. Laurel hadn't contacted her because she hadn't left her family any _way_ to contact her. Instead, she'd turned her back and her father might die because of it. Tears burned in her eyes and she turned away to hide it but instead she found herself flush against Malcolm's chest. Without hesitation or judgment, Malcolm's arms closed around her. Gripping him tightly, she fought against the crushing weight of her sadness. Sara drew in a ragged breath, drawing strength from Malcolm's warm embrace.

Felicity stood beside Oliver, watching the tender moment between assassins. Diggle stayed vigilant but his hand was no longer wrapped around the loaded gun sitting in its holster at his waist. Even Oliver refused to interrupt. Eventually, Sara took a slight step back from Malcolm though her eyes remained trained on his.

Clearing her throat several times to get their attention, Felicity settled back down at the computer. "So, why exactly are you here?"

Malcolm gazed over at the Arrow team. He could tell that Sara didn't trust her own voice enough yet to speak. "A.R.G.U.S," Malcolm replied curtly, "They ordered an airstrike on the League of Assassins, killing many innocent civilians in the process." He squared his shoulders, "We're here to kill Amanda Waller before she hurts anyone else." Malcolm watched Oliver's expression but there was no change.

"You think that you are going to take down A.R.G.U.S?" Diggle repeated incredulously, "Are you out of your mind?" He frowned, "They're ten steps ahead of you. I'm sure they're already well aware that you're here. You won't make anywhere near their base without tipping off every alarm they have. They've got an arsenal at the ready for situations just like this. You're going to get yourselves killed…"

"That's the vow we take when we join the League of Assassins," Malcolm replied. "There is no other option." He narrowed his eyes. If any of these three were working with Amanda Waller, it was not apparent. Oliver seemed annoyed at the very mention of her name; his gut said that Nyssa was misinformed but it was still too early to tell.

Felicity shook her head, "No. We'll help you."

"Felicity!" Oliver faced her.

"Fine," Felicity snapped, "_I'll_ help you."

Oliver looked murderous. "Felicity, you heard what Diggle said. This is a suicide mission. I am not going to let you put yourself in danger!" He huffed, "They are assassins. They've trained for this. You heard what Malcolm said. They took an oath to _die_ for the League. I've made no such promises!" Especially when it came to Felicity; he'd do anything to protect her.

"They're our friends…well, Sara is at least." Felicity glanced sheepishly at Malcolm, "No offense. I don't know you that well but you tried to kill Oliver. I'm not inclined to trust you any further than I can throw you and as you can see, I'm not exactly super buff like Sara and—"

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose, "Felicity." His voice was tender as he finally exhaled, "You win." He glanced at Sara, "We've got surveillance set up at A.R.G.U.S. I'm not going to help you kill Amanda but I will do my best to make sure that you get out of there alive." He rounded on Malcolm, "As for you, I hope Amanda's dogs rip you apart and leave you to rot in the street."

"You're making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside," Malcolm replied blandly. "We're not so different, you and I…" He grinned at Oliver, "It seems we both have a thing for blondes." This time he caught Sara's elbow before it nailed him in the ribs.

Felicity cleared her throat loudly, "I'll get another copy of our files." Fingers flew over the keys, gliding with startling accuracy as she engrossed herself in the machine for just a moment, "And I'm assuming that you'll need my help setting up your computer system." Reading their faces, she nodded swiftly, "Gotcha. Leave me the address and I'll be over sometime this afternoon." Stepping around the desk, she handed the printed file to Malcolm. Facing Sara, she wrapped her arms around her tightly. "I'm so sorry, Sara."

Sara hugged Felicity tighter. "Thank you," Her voice was hoarse from biting back her tears. Tugging off the leather gloves she wore, Sara took a pen from Felicity, "We're on Cypress Avenue at the end of the cul-de-sac, brick house with Doric columns. There's a white picket fence out front…" The diamond rings on her hand sparkled even in the pale light of Oliver's lair.

"Whoa…" Felicity grasped Sara's hand as she extended the address written on a scrap of paper, "I didn't realize that you were married. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Malcolm beamed.

"We're _not_ really married," Sara replied hotly. "It's part of our cover. I'm Rachel and this jerk is Jacob. We're the Hartfields." Shaking her head, Sara sighed, "Believe me it wasn't my choice." She glared over at Malcolm, "Oh, don't look so hurt." Despite everything, Sara laughed softly. It bubbled from somewhere deep inside her and for just a moment she felt relief.

Malcolm took great pride in the fact that he'd brightened her for just a moment. It had been his intention all long. He hated seeing her so sad. "We'll let you get back to…whatever it is that you three are doing down here."

"Thank you, I mean it," Sara hugged Felicity once more before she replaced her wig and headed for the exit.

Oliver stared incredulously at Felicity and then turned to stare at Diggle. "Can anyone tell me what the hell just happened?"

Felicity smiled indulgently, "We're helping take down A.R.G.U.S one piece at a time. I think it's great…I can't stand those guys."

Sighing heavily, Oliver shook his head, "I was afraid that's what you were going to say…" And with that, he swept away from Felicity and Diggle. He had a lot to think about.

Sara and Malcolm found their way topside. Morning had already bled into afternoon and thunderclouds. "For now, I say we return home. Felicity will be by to upgrade our systems and we can do recon tomorrow." Leaping onto the adjacent building, Sara shrugged Malcolm off. "I'm fine…"

"You're not fine." Malcolm replied softly, "Do you want to go to the hospital?"

Silence hung between them for a long moment. "I want nothing more than to be by his side every waking moment…but we both know it's too dangerous. If anyone finds out I'm back—anyone other than Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle—our cover will be blown and this whole mission will be compromised." Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she shook her head, "When this is finished, I'll go to him." Gazing up at him with red-rimmed blue eyes, she challenged him, "We need to do this swiftly and take no prisoners. I need you to give this everything you have."

"I swear it," Malcolm placed his hand over his heart, bowing his head as he pledged his allegiance to her. "Come, you've had a trying day. Once you get settled, I'll order up some Chinese. It's been far too long since I've had good lo mein."

Sara nearly doubled over with laughter, "We _just_ left China and you want Chinese food?" Shaking her head, she couldn't help but smile at the irony of it. The decisions she made as an assassin and part of the League were not easy. Putting the needs of her family first meant knowing that her presence would endanger them; staying away from her father in his hour of need was one of the hardest things she'd ever have to do. Yet Malcolm was somehow the bright spot in that. Sara watched him silently and wondered. Perhaps he was not simply a callous, entitled snob…perhaps there was more to the man than what met the eye.

Malcolm changed and took a quick shower to wash the day off him. Padding into the living room, he plopped down beside her. Sara seemed comfortable just sitting there; she wanted the companionship without the conversation. He turned on the television in the background and pretty soon, they were eating Chinese and laughing at stupid sitcoms. Maybe it didn't have to be either fighting or flirting when it came to Sara, maybe there was a happy medium. Hell, maybe there was just happiness in general. Resting an arm behind her on the couch, Malcolm smiled. Perhaps this was something more than lust after all.

* * *

**Thank you very much to the two people who reviewed. It means a lot to know someone's out there reading. A whole lot happened in this chapter, woo! Balancing the fun stuff with the serious is a delicate balance. Comments, suggestions, and questions are welcome! You are awesome!**

**JustVisiting80 is my amazing soul sister who helps me out with betaing this fic. She is the BOMB DOT COM. **


	7. Chapter 7

The shrill buzz of the doorbell startled Sara out of a peaceful slumber. She realized, after a moment, that once again she had fallen asleep at Malcolm's side. Sara silently chastised herself; it didn't do her any good to fall prey to Malcolm. She had to stay vigilant and protect herself from his charm or there was no telling what kind of trouble she'd find herself in. At least this time Malcolm had dozed off too, which made her feel a little bit better about the situation. Sara quickly straightened her clothes and jogged toward the door. Malcolm headed her off before she had a chance to answer it. He was forever trying to protect her these days and Sara wasn't sure where it was coming from. Malcolm owed her nothing and she could take care of herself. Once their guests had gone for the evening, Sara planned on telling him so, using force if necessary.

"It's Felicity," Malcolm's voice was gruff with sleep, "And Oliver." He hadn't meant to fall asleep but the jet lag hadn't fully worn off against Sara on the couch, he allowed himself to relax and nature had done the rest. Waking up at her side was pleasant but he felt a sense of failure that he'd lost focus for even that short amount of time. Malcolm got very little relief from the fact that neither of them was harmed despite his lack of concentration.

"Another brilliant deduction from our resident detective…" Sara murmured, trying and failing to reign in her annoyance. Hands on her hips, Sara could see that Oliver was practically vibrating in anticipation of what could only be an unpleasant afternoon for everyone. Sara, on the other hand, was bound and determined to make this as painless as possible for everyone. "What are you waiting for, Malcolm? Let them in!"

The door was barely opened before Oliver knocked against Malcolm's chest as he barreled into the house. He folded his arms tightly over his chest and stared between Sara and Malcolm, tensed as if waiting for one of them to come at him.

Felicity trotted in behind Oliver, sighing heavily. A frown played over her features as she set down her laptop carrier and stood between Oliver and Sara. Adjusting her glasses in protest, Felicity narrowed her eyes, "You promised that if I let you come you wouldn't be a jerk!"

"Well, I lied," Oliver scoffed. There was a minute shift in his posture; there was a flash of guilt that he felt for upsetting Felicity. He knew how dangerous the League of Assassins was…and Malcolm Merlyn was the worst of them. Sending Felicity into the viper pit alone was simply not an option.

Sara wasted no time in shepherding Oliver toward the couch. Tensions were already running high and she wasn't going to let the situation reach a boiling point. "Make yourself at home. I think we could all use a chance to relax." Sara turned to Malcolm next, "Why don't you offer Oliver a drink? How about some of that scotch you love so much?" She phrased it as a question but it was clear from her posture that it was not a request. "I'm sure there's a show on that you two can watch. Felicity and I will be setting up the equipment in the other room. I don't want to hear any yelling, cursing, or fighting or the both of you will be in _deep_ trouble." Casting a look in Malcolm's direction, she folded her arms over her chest. Oliver was just looking for an excuse to start something…which meant that it would be up to Malcolm to keep the peace. Sara was fairly sure they were doomed.

"That's an eight hundred dollar bottle of vintage single malt scotch!" Malcolm huffed. He was not a heavy drinker but he did enjoy the occasional scotch. Lately, it was what he needed to get through the long nights knowing Sara was just down the hall and just out of reach. Sara enthralled and infuriated him…particularly when she tried to dominate him. Meeting her gaze, Malcolm frowned markedly, "Furthermore, we are not children that need to be supervised."

"That remains to be seen." Sara stood toe to toe with Malcolm, "Play nice or I'll murder you in your sleep." She flashed him a brilliant smile.

Malcolm smirked mischievously, "I'd like to see you try!"

"Don't tempt me," Sara nudged him before her expression turned serious again. "I mean it, Malcolm. If I come back here and one or both of you is dead, I am holding you personally responsible." Sara left no room for argument. "Have fun, boys." Peering at Malcolm one more time to ensure his cooperation, Sara led Felicity down the hall. The former playroom had been converted into a security center that was outfitted with several computers.

Felicity hesitated momentarily, "Are you sure it's a good idea to leave them alone?" Oliver wasn't exactly known for controlling his temper and Malcolm brought out the worst in him. It made her uneasy to have the two of them in the same house without a buffer. To expend some of the nervous energy she had, Felicity busied herself with readying the computer to accept the upgrades she needed to make to get the system up and running.

Sara crossed her legs as she sat down beside Felicity. "They'll be fine. Or they'll destroy each other and we can stop worrying about it," She reassured. Catching the look of surprise on Felicity's face, Sara laughed. "If it gets out of hand, I can be there in one second flat." Sara shrugged, "I would hope by now the two of them have enough sense to hash their issues out quietly."

"I hope you're right," Felicity replied, though her expression was doubtful. Returning to the task at hand, she slipped a flash drive into the computer. Her fingers glossed over the keys with expert precision as the data from the cameras that Oliver and Diggle had installed at A.R.G.U.S began to upload. "There are four cameras we've been able to place on the perimeter. I'm still working on hacking into the internal feed. It's not as easy as it sounds…"

"It doesn't sound easy at all! Felicity, I'm so grateful that you decided to help us," Sara smiled gently. "I know it's not easy going up against Oliver. Not many are willing to..." Sara watched Felicity's expression change infinitesimally. Life in the League meant that at any moment she could cease to be; there was no time for beating around the bush. "So, how are things going on the Oliver front anyway? Have you told him that you're head over heels in love with him yet?"

Felicity nearly tumbled out of her chair as she whipped to face Sara, "Keep your voice down!" A blush stained Felicity's cheeks. "We…had a moment," She spluttered, "Oliver told me he loved me…except I know he only did it to manipulate Slade." Felicity visibly deflated as she sighed, "I asked him point blank if he meant it and he gave me some cryptic answer. So, he didn't mean it…" Felicity bit her lip as she gazed up at Sara, "Right?"

"Classic Ollie," Sara shook her head, "He never gives a straight answer about anything." Poor Felicity was confused and Sara could tell she'd been agonizing over this. "Here's what I know: Oliver is a hard man to crack. I knew him before the island and he was a jerk. He drank, got into fights, and cheated on his girlfriend with many girls, including her sister…" Felicity shifted uncomfortably but Sara forged ahead, "The Island changed him. The man that Oliver became is so different from where he started. He's finally got standards when it comes to the women in his life," Sara teased. "I see the way Oliver looks at you. He respects you and cares for you…"

"I'm sensing a but…" Felicity sighed. "It's because I talk too much, isn't it? I'm too smart? Could it be because I'm awkward, I think that scares a lot of guys off?"

Sara shook her head, "Felicity, you're perfect. This is an _Oliver_ problem." She rested a hand on Felicity's shoulder, "Oliver didn't just come back from Lian Yu with a purpose…he came back with scars, visible and invisible. The women that Oliver loves get hurt, Felicity, _seriously_ hurt…" Sara gazed out the window, "Oliver internalizes that. He wants to fix everyone and everything, and to keep the people he loves safe from harm. When he can't, he blames himself. Because of his life as the Arrow, he attracts danger in his life and yeah, people are bound to get hurt." Sara still remembered the look on Oliver's face when Shado was killed right in front of them. "Everything he's suffered has made him closed off and cynical. Oliver Queen is not an easy man to love."

Felicity took a moment to digest what Sara was saying. Hesitating only a moment, Felicity finally blurted, "Do you love him?"

A bubble of laughter emanated from Sara's throat before she could stop it. "He's pretty, I'll give you that," she caught Felicity nodding in agreement. "I don't love Oliver like that. He's a kindred spirit and maybe the only person on earth who can understand what I've been through. It's not an epic love story, Felicity, believe me." Sara smiled softly, "Our short relationship was what we both needed to feel better for the moment. Now it's over and Ollie and I are better off for it."

Felicity looked relieved, "Thank you. That makes things a little easier."

"Felicity, you were one of the first to know his secret. Ollie trusts you. He's drawn you into his world and now that you're here, he wants to keep you safe." Sara smirked, "Why else would he follow you to the place Malcolm Merlyn is staying? Oliver can't fight this forever, Felicity. Just hang in there. Eventually, he always comes to his senses."

Felicity hugged Sara tightly, "I missed you." There wasn't anyone else that she could talk to about these things. The love that she had for Oliver set her soul on fire and it was hard to handle sometimes. She'd never felt this way before. Classic Felicity, she had fallen for one of the most complicated men on the planet. "Any chance you'll stick around after you kill Amanda Waller?"

Shaking her head sadly, Sara stared out the window. The suburbs of Starling City were still buzzing with activity. Even in the fading evening light there were young fathers chasing kids on bikes, mothers walking and chatting in an amicable group, and little ones licking ice cream cones on porches. For the moment it felt like she'd entered an alternate reality. Starling City thrummed with the low machine hum of lawnmowers, laughter, and the camaraderie that came with being part of a community. In Nanda Parbat there was only the whispering of wind through the reeds. It would never be home. Brushing aside the unpleasant ache that wound its way through her, Sara drew the curtains closed. "Nyssa would never allow me to stay. She released me once and greatly regretted it." She sighed, "I hated this house at first. It reminds me too much of life before the island. My parents…my father…" Sara wrapped her arms tighter around herself.

"Sara I'm sorry—"

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put a damper on the mood." Sara forced a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Felicity had everything up and running now. The cameras were fully functional and both of them needed a distraction. Gazing around the playroom, Sara suddenly got an idea, "Hey, can you look up who owned this house? I keep finding myself wondering…it seems like the family that lived here left in an awful hurry. They left behind most of their stuff. I figured it was a foreclosure," Sara observed. "Maybe I can box up some of the stuff and send it to them anonymously."

"Real estate records are public domain, I don't even have to hack." Felicity replied. In a few keystrokes, she had everything pulled up. "It was owned by Ryan and Molly Doucette until May 15, 2013…oh…"

Sara's stomach began to churn. "The Undertaking…" Gritting her teeth, she took a shaky breath, "Both of them?" Felicity's face said everything. Sara's eyes fluttered shut for just a moment, "What about the baby?"

The clacking of keys killed the room and Felicity nibbled on the corner of her lip, focusing on the screen. "Michael Doucette was adopted by a couple in Center City," Felicity explained. "If it makes you feel better, I hacked their social media profiles and personal computers." She smiled sadly, "The parents seem nice and he has two older sisters who adore him. They also dress him like a princess sometimes but I think that's adorable…" Closing down the pages, Felicity moved to Sara's side, "Are you alright? And before you think about lying, I'll be able to tell."

"Those young parents died so senselessly…" They were killed by Malcolm Merlyn and their son robbed of the opportunity to know a mother and father who clearly loved him dearly. Sara dragged a hand through her hair, "I've had enough bad news for the day. Do you want some scotch?" Shamelessly, Sara walked into Malcolm's bedroom and grabbed his vintage bottle. Sara was angry and she wanted to hurt him, even in some small way; drinking his expensive booze seemed like a good start. Unscrewing the top, Sara took a long pull from the neck of the bottle. "Damn, that's smooth…" She handed the bottle over. Sensing Felicity's hesitation, Sara prodded her, "Come on, live a little."

Felicity licked her lips as she stared at the bottle in her hand. "Well maybe just this once…" Taking a long drink, she pulled back coughing. "That's disgusting…" Taking another sip, she shook her head, "I love it."

Sara chuckled and took another swig, "Cheers!"

Across the house, Oliver was perched on one side of the sofa while Malcolm stayed as far to the other side as he could possibly get. There was a rerun of some game on but neither man was watching it. It was a delicate balance between watching every move and also pretending not to be worried about it. The tension was so thick it could have been cut with a knife.

It was Oliver who finally broke the silence. "I should go see if Felicity needs anything," He stood abruptly and found himself standing face to face with Malcolm. "Get out of my way."

"No," Malcolm replied coolly, "Sara told us to stay in here." Usually he wouldn't abide taking orders but he could see how badly that she was hurting right now. Her father being ill weighed heavily on her soul. What she needed was some uninterrupted time with her friend and not to be bothered by him or Oliver. It was the very least he could do for her.

"Is Sara your handler now?" Oliver sniggered derisively. "Never thought I'd see the day when Malcolm Merlyn takes orders. How the mighty have fallen…"

Malcolm clamped down on the anger that threatened to rise in his chest. Assassins were calm; they did not lose their heads over insolent little boys and their juvenile darkly, Malcolm shook his head, "I know how to respect my woman. I'm not sure I can say the same for you," He challenged. _Direct hit_…Malcolm watched Oliver's expression change.

"Felicity isn't _my_ woman and Sara isn't yours." Oliver retorted. "The League ordered you here to kill Amanda Waller and dismantle A.R.G.U.S, that's as far as it goes. Sara doesn't even like you."

"You seem sure about that," Malcolm folded his arms over his chest.

Mirroring the motion, Oliver crossed his arms as well, "You seem sure I'm not. Enlighten me, Malcolm. This should be interesting. What kind of delusional fantasy have you convinced yourself that you're living in?"

Malcolm smiled maliciously, "You'd have to be blind not to notice the way Felicity looks at you. That's the real deal. She isn't in it for your money…" Malcolm taunted, "You don't have any of that left, from what I understand." Oliver's expression darkened but Malcolm went right on talking, "She knows when to fight and she knows when to throw the argument and let you have one. If you asked her right now, she'd pick up everything and stand byyour side from now until eternity. That woman loves you for more than your looks. Clearly this arrangement you have is breaking her heart. Even I can see it and I hardly know her."

Mulling over Malcolm's words, Oliver found himself frowning deeper. Felicity's feelings hadn't escaped his notice but the thought of her getting hurt burned him to his very soul. He cared about her too much to let her suffer that way. He'd have to deal with that later. For now, he couldn't let Malcolm see that his words were having an impact. "That still doesn't explain what you meant about Sara. You can't honestly believe that Sara is in love with you."

Malcolm knew there was a very fine line between love and hate. "Sara's an extremely complex woman. She may not love me but there is respect and that's the next best thing." Sara had wormed her way into his heart little by little. He certainly didn't expect it and yet from that first moment he'd bandaged her wound in Nanda Parbat, he felt the stirrings of something. Since then, it had only grown. In a matter of days, he felt closer to Sara than he'd ever been to the woman he had been married to.

"You actually care for her…" Shock coursed through Oliver as he stared incredulously at the man in front of him. When Malcolm said nothing, Oliver scoffed, "Do you really think that could ever work? After everything you've done to this city. The Undertaking, all those people you've murdered…you're a monster."

Malcolm narrowed his eyes, "I stand by everything that I have done. This city _is _rebuilding, Oliver. Look around, it has risen from the ashes." He made a broad, sweeping motion with his hands, "All I ever wanted was a better future for my children. Tommy will never see what has been accomplished but Thea has come to understand how necessary this was." He frowned, "I never wanted good people to die but casualties were unavoidable."

Oliver suddenly felt the world turn on its axis. It sickened him how Malcolm could take mass murder and havoc in stride. More than that, Thea had disappeared two weeks ago and he had been desperately searching for her. Hearing Malcolm talk about Thea made him very suspicious, "How the hell do you know anything about Thea?"

"I learn more about her every day," Malcolm replied dispassionately. "She reminds me so much of myself when I was her age."

That muscle in Oliver's jaw ticked with rage as he stepped closer, "You know where she is, don't you? You son of a bitch! What did you do to her?"

"Thea was on her way out of town on a train when Slade's men attacked. If it weren't for me, she would have been killed." He frowned markedly. "I didn't pressure her. In fact, I told her to go back to Roy. She decided all on her own that living in Starling City as a pariah isn't what she wants. I've taken her under my tutelage and she is learning the ways of the League."

"No way will I let Thea be turned into one of you! I won't allow it!" Oliver growled, "I will find her and then I will kill you once and for all, mark my words." He advanced on Malcolm, eyes alight with fury and fear, "If anything happens to her, so help me God, Malcolm—"

Malcolm cut Oliver off brutally, "I would never let anything happen to my child!"

"You say you'd protect your child but you don't care about other people's children, do you?" This time, it was Sara's voice that rose above the noise. Slightly tipsy and incredibly upset, she took a step forward. "You don't care about anyone but yourself!"

Felicity hurried over to Oliver, "I think we better go." Oliver opened his mouth to argue but Felicity grabbed his hand, "_Now_!" Noting the look of surprise on Oliver's face, she softened slightly and grabbed his hand, "Please?"

Oliver nodded swiftly. Clearly something was going on and it didn't concern him…but that didn't make it any easier. "This isn't over, Merlyn. I will not let you corrupt Thea!" Felicity practically dragged him out of the house, leaving eerie silence in their wake.

Malcolm stood stoically, facing Sara. Her eyes were red rimmed and in the short distance between them he could smell the sweet twang of alcohol on her breath. Sara took a ragged breath as she stabbed a finger into his chest, accusingly, "You killed them!"

"I've no doubt that I did, Sara," Malcolm replied blandly, "But who exactly are you talking about?" Her blonde hair was tousled from her tugging at it and she had anger burning in her ice blue eyes. It took all the strength he had to resist the urge to pull her into his arms and kiss her until she was calm.

"The family who lived here," Sara snapped, "They took a wrong turn and ended up stuck in the Glades and they _died_, Malcolm!" Pushing against his chest, she knew that he could have easily blocked the blow but he didn't. "It was their first night away from their newborn son." Pushing him again, harder this time, Sara's fist connected with Malcolm's cheek, "Fight back, damn it!"

Malcolm stumbled back. The hit sent shockwaves of pain through his jaw but he still refused to rise to the bait. "Sara, I am not going to fight you," He growled. "Do what you'd like to me. I would _never_ hurt you." He watched her grappling with his words and he moved toward her again, "You're hurting over being back in this place and your father. You're looking for someone to take it out on so, come on then…" He widened his stance, "Here I am."

Anger burned in Sara's belly as she lunged at him again, knocking him back onto the couch. Drawing in a ragged breath, she raised her fist but she could not bring herself to hit him again. He was right…she was hurting and looking for anyone and anything to take it out on. She was trying so hard to push all those negative feelings down but she was so full of scars that there was nowhere left for the pain to go. Staring down at him, Sara let out a shaky breath. "I don't want to feel like this," Her voice was ragged and thick with emotion, "I used to be able to push it all down. It never bothered me and then one day…" She covered her face with her hands.

"The dam burst." He finished for her. "Sara," Malcolm soothed, reaching up to gingerly stroke her cheek. He ached to take away the pain, if only for a moment.

The warmth of his hand was soothing and for just a moment, Sara lost herself. She was already straddling him on the couch, it was easy to lean down and capture his lips again. "I need you," she whimpered, her fingers already tugging at the waistband of his slacks.

It wasn't right to take advantage of her when she was vulnerable; Malcolm knew it in his soul. Yet when her soft lips pressed against his and she begged him so sweetly, he was powerless to resist her. Sitting up on the couch, he lifted her as easily as if she weighed nothing. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he carried her from the living room into the bedroom. Placing her down on the bed, he tugged off his shirt and threw it aside. Reaching for her, he eased the soft fabric of her shirt over her head and stilled a moment. The livid scars on Sara's body belied years of torture and abuse. Fingertips tracing over a terrible gash at her ribcage, he buried his face against her for a moment. They would pay…every living soul who had ever hurt her would pay with their lives.

Sara's fingertips slid through Malcolm's hair and dragged his mouth to meet hers again. The heat singing in her blood burned a hole in the core of her. For these precious moments, all she could see was Malcolm. She could feel his rough fingertips undoing the button of her jeans and sliding them down her legs. She could hear the soft moans of pleasure she wrenched from him as she returned the favor. Bodies clashed in a brutal vie for dominance as he pressed her against the bed. Malcolm's hot mouth rained kisses down over her neck and then explored lower.

"You are so beautiful," Malcolm ground out; his voice was husky with lust. Every inch of her was sheer perfection. He had never had a woman so agonizingly responsive to his touch either. A Cheshire grin spread over his face as he kissed down the soft contour of her belly as his fingers parted her.

Nails bit into Malcolm's flesh as the heart of her tightened pleasurably. Dragging his mouth to hers again, she kissed him hard. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to the overflowing space between her thighs. Malcolm knew what she wanted without a single word spoken between them. Finally poised at her entrance, Malcolm joined their bodies as one. Sara let out a startling cry of pleasure as he rocked against her. Never in her life had she felt so wholly filled. Malcolm whispered soft words into her ear as they moved together in perfect harmony. Pressure built inside of Sara swiftly as Malcolm dragged her closer and closer to the edge.

The first tremor from within Sara's womb slammed through Malcolm and hit him straight in the gut. He was powerless to resist her. Holding her tightly against him, Malcolm released everything he had inside straight into the heart of her. Breathing heavily, he pressed another soft kiss to her lips as he rolled off of her. Staring up at the ceiling, he gazed over at Sara adoringly. Yet the joyful image of her in a post coital haze was shattered abruptly when she slid toward the edge of the bed. Pushing himself up on his elbows, Malcolm frowned. "Where are you going?"

"This was a mistake," Sara whispered.

Malcolm felt as if he'd been stabbed in the chest. "Sara-" He reached for her but she took off like a startled doe. Hurrying out of the room, he listened to her footsteps hurry down the hall. The thundering crack of her door slamming was all that Malcolm was left with as darkness descended over Starling City. Flopping back on the bed, Malcolm covered his face with his hands for a long moment. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, "_Shit_." That wasn't at all how he wanted that to go down. For the first time, perhaps in his entire life, Malcolm felt the full weight of regret.

* * *

**It's so strange how muse works. I had this whole idea about how this story was going to play out and so far, it's completely taken me by surprise. Really! This was a HUGE chapter, almost double what I normally write but I couldn't bear to break it up. We have a big clusterfuck of stuff happening here. Some Olicity snuck in there, how did that happen!? If you want more, please keep reading and reviewing. The reviews help my muse so much. **

**Huge shoutout to my fantastic beta JustVisiting80 who's writing a story for the 100 right now that's just incredible. SO much creativity and love (and little bits of soul) go into writing these works and you should definitely check it out! **

**Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

It had been eight torturous days since _the incident_. That's what Sara was calling it; that name set Malcolm's teeth on edge. Twice he'd tried to bring it up to her and had been swiftly rejected. Now, if he didn't start a sentence with either "Amanda Waller" or "A.R.G.U.S" she simply walked away from him. Until today, Malcolm had taken it in stride because she was clearly distressed but tonight could very well be their last night on earth and he wasn't going to waste it. Donning his Dark Archer gear from head to toe, he grabbed the bow and quiver and tossed it over his shoulder. He stepped into the living room, Sara stood, staring out into the darkness. Moving to her side, he grasped her by the waist the moment she started to move away from him, "Don't."

"Malcolm…" Sara's voice shook slightly as she peered up at him. The white-blonde tendrils of her wig curled over her shoulders and the mask she wore remained firmly in place. She needed all the protection she could get, especially when it came to him. Ever since she and Malcolm had succumbed to their lust, Sara couldn't stop thinking about him. Her heart ached fiercely and yet for those few minutes she spent in his arms, Sara was truly content. Getting a taste of true happiness was worse than being miserable, in Sara's opinion. Now that she knew there was something in this world that could make her feel whole, he could hold it over her like a weapon. The more she allowed him to affect her, the worse the situation would become. Sara was determined not to let that happen. Never again would she be weak or vulnerable; never again would she love a man who could hurt her so easily. "We have a job to do."

"You haven't let me forget it for a second, Sara," Malcolm groused. "Every waking moment for the last week we have been running this drill. We're ready. In and out in under twenty minutes. That's the plan." He cupped her cheek. "But if something goes south, I need you to know that I don't think that us having sex was a mistake." He let out a soft chuckle, "I think the fact that we're not currently having sex is a mistake."

Sara broke the contact between them. "I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it, Malcolm. You know that would be a lie…" The smugness of his expression was somehow endearing and she sighed heavily. "We can't afford distractions and _you_ are a distraction." Biting her lip, she exhaled, "You know what? Fuck it. We could die tonight..." She grasped his shoulders. "We're assassins, Malcolm."

"I know that—"

"No. Shut up and let me finish," Sara commanded. "We are in the League of Assassins. Look at us as a whole. How many are happily living their lives with their husbands and wives? None that I've ever met…" She frowned, "Ra's al Ghul himself has been married and widowed twice!" Shaking her head, she paced the length of the floor, "We don't get a happily ever after. So, we stick to casual, meaningless affairs." Sara's icy blue eyes were shimmering with emotion as she looked up at him, "And I can't do that with someone I could actually have feelings for." Taking a step back, she felt small and exposed. "So I'm stopping it now before someone gets hurt."

Malcolm nearly stumbled. Sara could actually have feelings for him? Suddenly anger stole through him, "You mean you, Sara?" He closed the distance between them and dragged her against him, "You're afraid of getting hurt so you push me aside? Don't I get a say in this?"

Sara cast her eyes down. Malcolm's presence was oppressive not only physically but emotionally. She had nowhere to hide now and her heart pounded in her chest. "What do you want me to say, Malcolm?"

"I want you to say that you'll give it a shot, Sara!" Malcolm thundered.

"I can't, Malcolm!" Sara hollered but then her voice softened sadly, "I can't." If she gave in and then lost him, she'd never recover. She had sworn never again and that was one vow she intended to keep. Sara had lost too much in her life to even think about opening her heart again. Pushing him away from her, she grabbed her bo-staff. "We need to go…our window is approaching." Grabbing her pack from the couch in the other hand, she faced him once more, "I'm sorry…" Stalking out to the car, she threw her things in.

Knowing that Sara could want him and yet wouldn't allow herself to infuriated Malcolm. "I'm not giving up…" He said aloud, though she was already gone. Following her into the garage, he pulled the station wagon out. It was nondescript and would draw no attention as they eased down the streets, winding their way toward the epicenter of A.R.G.U.S's operations. Their best chance of not getting seen was to hide in plain sight, so he parked the car a block away outside an apartment building. Malcolm slipped out and they traveled at a steady pace toward the guard station to the base. They were moments from the hit that would determine the course of their lives. He felt Sara's hand against his wrist and he gazed at her tenderly. Leaning in, he captured her lips mercilessly. When finally he pulled back, he smiled, "For luck."

Sara held tight to his hand for a moment. "See you on the other side…" Watching the lights that flickered above the guard station, Sara counted to fifteen before taking off like a shot. Hurtling over the fence, she twirled the staff in her hand, ending the lives of both the watchtower guards without breaking a sweat. Unlocking the front gate, Malcolm strode in after her, firing arrows at the snipers that amassed on the roof. Bodies fell like rain, the sickening thud of corpses against pavement filled Sara's ears as she swiped a card from one of the fallen and headed inside.

Malcolm was hot on her heels. Sara was a lot more agile than he was and faster by far. She took point, dashing through the hallways toward the central command center where Amanda would be holed up. The hail of gunfire reached his ears. Malcolm darted forward and grabbed Sara, hauling her back but was a moment too late. Her pained scream when the bullet tore through her shoulder sent him into a rage that rivaled the wrath of God. Running straight for the gunners, he slit them into pieces and continued hacking until Sara ran by him and grabbed his hand. Covered in the crimson lifeblood of those who dared hurt his Sara, he was far more vigilant as they neared their target.

The ripping pain in Sara's shoulder clouded her vision for a moment. It was a through and through, nothing to be concerned about. When they made it back home, it would be a simple fix. Still, that wound stung terribly and it ached worse with each step. Sara was relying on adrenaline to carry her through and so far, it was working.

Central command loomed ahead of them. It had windows made of the hardest, thickest bulletproof glass. Amanda and her staff had been alerted to the intruders and the heavy door had been shut tight. Sara grabbed the sonic device out of her pocket; she signaled to Malcolm and then let it rip. The sonic waves screamed down the hallway, reverberating off every corner as the bulletproof glass shattered. The people within the command center dropped, covering their ears against the thunderous noise. Malcolm leapt through first, helping Sara over.

"Amanda Waller," His voice was dark and thick with rage, "I come in the name of Ra's Al Ghul." Sara pulled the serpent blade from her belt and handed it to him. "You have been charged with treachery and treason…and you are sentenced to die." Grabbing her by the throat, he brutally slammed the blade into the side of her neck to the hilt. Her death was swift, relatively painless, and absolutely certain. He removed the blade and she fell. Cutting the necklace from her neck to return to Ra's, Malcolm stood back to revel in their victory.

A.R.G.U.S's operation had been cut off at the head and without Amanda's leadership they would flounder and die. Malcolm and Sara hurried out of the complex, disappearing into the night as if they had never been there at all. It was quick, fluid, and the League of Assassins would be proud of them today.

Malcolm hurried them along to the car and helped her in. "Are you alright?" He asked, pulling his hood down once they were outside the immediate area. Peering over at her, his heart thundered in his chest. She was bleeding fairly heavily, applying pressure to the wound with her small hand. "Hold on, we're nearly home."

"Malcolm," Sara soothed, "I'm fine. I've had paper cuts worse than this." She smiled to try and lighten the mood but Malcolm was not having it. He pulled into the garage and cut the engine, rushing around to her side of the car. She gasped as he scooped her up into his arms, "I don't need to be carried. I'm fine!"

"I'll be the judge of that," Malcolm retorted. Carrying her into the bathroom, he set her on the edge of the tub. Carefully, he unzipped her cat suit and gingerly pulled it down to give him better access. Removing her wig and mask, she sat before him naked and shivering. "Are you cold?" He asked softly.

Sara hissed slightly as Malcolm began to clean out the wound. "I'm fine." The pain made her tremble…at least that's what she wanted to tell herself. It had nothing to do with Malcolm's nearness and the tenderness he bestowed upon her. Reaching out, she grabbed his arm gently, "Stitch it up and I'll be fine, okay?"

"I would offer you some scotch to take the edge off, but you drank it all…" Malcolm smirked. He hadn't been happy when he found out that she and Felicity had taken out the majority of his vintage scotch. Then again, it was what she needed in the moment…and had led to the most incredible sex of his life. "There might be some liquor in the kitchen."

"I don't need liquor. I just need you to stitch me up before I bleed to death, Malcolm." Sara grimaced. The bleeding had slowed considerably but she'd definitely be taking a risk letting it go much longer. "I hope you brought your first aid kit."

Nodding, Malcolm slipped it from its pouch. "Do I need to tie you up this time?" He teased. Sara shook her head no, this wasn't as bad as removing shrapnel; she'd had stitches thousands of times. Malcolm washed his hands thoroughly before he grabbed the sutures from the kit and threaded the needle with expert precision. All that assassin hand-eye coordination came in handy in situations like this. Settling beside her, he began in the back where the bleeding had been the worst. Even now it oozed crimson. "Hold still…"

The first prick of the needle into her flesh was the worst, after that it was just a matter of time. Malcolm made neat stitches, tying it off tightly to keep it from tugging too much. When he finished, Sara felt relief. She was mostly numb now, exhausted from the worrying about this mission and everything that had happened between her and Malcolm. "Thank you…" She said softly.

Malcolm shook his head, "It was the least I could do after I let you get shot." He brushed her blonde hair back over her shoulders, his fingertips lingering over the silky strands.

"For more than that, Malcolm," Sara hesitated, "Thank you for looking out for me. Thank you for getting me through this hit. And for being supportive…" Leaning in, she kissed his cheek tenderly. "Tomorrow we return to Nanda Parbat. Tonight, I need to see my father."

He knew better than to argue. "Go change. I'll take you to the hospital. You shouldn't be driving in your condition." Malcolm said quietly. She would recover, he had no doubt, but he didn't trust her to drive after losing that much blood.

Sara slipped into her bedroom. Her arm was aching fiercely and she took a couple of acetaminophen to ease the pain just long enough to see her father. It took some doing but she managed to put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, along with her leather jacket. She met Malcolm at the car and Sara closed her eyes. The fear mounted inside her as they drew closer to where her father lay in a hospital bed. Malcolm pulled up to the front of the hospital. "I don't think I can do this…" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Gingerly, Malcolm rested his hand on her uninjured shoulder, "Do you want me to go with you?" Sara must have been feeling weak because she nodded without hesitation. Slipping from the car, he pressed a hand against the small of her back as they wound their way up to the floor where Quentin Lance was being maintained.

The room was bathed in an eerie bluish light. Quentin's weak form remained motionless in a bed that seemed altogether too large for him. He had always been tall and hale, yet at the moment he looked small and emaciated. The only noise was the beeping of machines all around him. One monitored the rhythm of his heart and another, his oxygen level. Above the bed was a plethora of IVs, one to hydrate, another to feed him…it was terrifying to see. At least he was breathing on his own, which Sara took the smallest comfort in.

Sara plopped down in a chair beside the bed, her legs were suddenly weak. "Oh daddy…" Resting her head against her father's arm, she let out a great gulping sob, "I'm so sorry." Squeezing his arm tighter, she could barely speak between the tears that came from somewhere deep and dark inside her. "You have to fight, daddy. Don't die. Please…"

Malcolm felt as if his heart was being torn from his chest watching the emotional moment between father and daughter. He thought about Thea and he suddenly had the urge to rush home, hug her tightly and apologize for every sin that he'd ever committed against her. Worse than that was seeing Sara so distraught. It was enough to bring him to his knees. Moving behind her, he gently rubbed her back as she cried.

It felt like hours before Sara finally sat back in the chair. Grabbing some of the tissues from the bedside, she wiped her face. Leaning in, she placed a soft kiss to Quentin's forehead, "I love you. Please get better soon." Everything in her body and soul ached as Sara faced Malcolm again. Without another word between them, he wrapped an arm around her waist and they headed for home again. Tomorrow's sunrise would mean returning to Nanda Parbat and a place she would never truly call home.

Driving silently down the deserted streets, Malcolm stole glances at Sara throughout the drive. Guilt tore through him at how he'd pressured her tonight. He should have known that the stress of everything would be too much forher. Instead of making a move, he led her into the house. "Is there anything you need, Sara?" Gingerly he helped her pull off her jacket and set it on the back of the chair, "Anything at all?"

Sara shook her head, "No. Thanks." Heading for the bedroom, she was glad to get out of her clothes and into a loose-fitting nightgown that didn't put pressure on the wound at her shoulder. Gazing at the small bed in the blue nursery, she tried to find the willpower she needed to rest. First she laid on her side, then her stomach, she even tried her back…until she couldn't take it anymore. Leaping out of bed, she stalked into Malcolm's room and stood in front of him, "There is something I need."

Malcolm had just pulled off his shirt and his pants were unbuttoned as he turned to face her. He stilled, "What is it?"

"You," Sara stated matter-of-factly, "Just you. No attachments, no strings, no promises…" Tugging the nightgown off, she was completely unclothed beneath. Her body was bruised, battered, and her soul felt broken. In this very moment, all she needed was Malcolm. Slipping onto the bed, she waited impatiently for him to finish undressing.

"Are you sure?" Malcolm probed gently, "You've been through a lot tonight. And your shoulder—"

"I don't care, Malcolm," Sara cut him off swiftly. Reaching for him, their mouths met softly and sweetly. Unlike their feverish first time, Malcolm was determined to go slow and savor the moment. Carefully, he slipped off the rest of his clothes and crawled into bed with her. Sara flicked off the lights and the room was bathed in soft moonlight.

That night, Malcolm made love to Sara until the pain went away. When he finished lavishing his attention over her, she finally felt comfortable enough to sleep. Malcolm's arms wrapped around her, protecting her from the darkness that threatened to swallow her whole. For the first time in over a week, Sara slept unperturbed. Tomorrow would be rife with uncertainty and sadness—as she said her goodbyes to Felicity and Oliver again and left behind her father as he fought for survival—but for this very moment, she had found peace in Malcolm's arms. And it was glorious.

* * *

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It makes a huge difference! This chapter is BIG for Malcolm and Sara, and we definitely have a lot more coming up for these two. Please continue to read and review if you want more! Your comments are what gives me muse!**

**Shoutout to the bestest beta EVER! JustVisiting80 who has been editing my work and writing an amazing 100 piece of her own called Fire and Ice. Go check it out if you haven't already!**


	9. Chapter 9

"You are very quiet, _Ta-er al-Asfer_." Nyssa prodded, settling beside Sara in the tall, waving grass. This little spot, overlooking a babbling brook, was always one of Sara's favorite places. The ancient birch trees created a perfect patch of shade. Since Sara had returned a month ago, she had volunteered for nearly every hit that had come to the League of Assassins. She'd spent time in everywhere from Turkey to Texas, Palestine, Paris, and Port-au-Prince. Her killings were faster and more brutal than ever before and she always returned to Nanda Parbat eager to leave again. Nyssa was deeply concerned. It had taken her putting her foot down with her father to choose someone else to take some of the workload. Ra's was overjoyed that Sara had returned to the fold and seemed eager to work for him; he truly never understood the heart of a woman. "Sara," Nyssa gingerly brushed a lock of Sara's golden hair from her shoulder. "Please, talk to me."

Sara sat with her arms wrapped around her legs, chin resting on her knees. She shook her head, "Nyssa, I'm fine—"

"Save it for someone who does not know you as I do," Nyssa chided. "You have been withdrawn since you have returned. Not that I have seen very much of you as you are leaving us so frequently on assignment. You have more than fulfilled your quota of kills for the year, Sara, when only a few months ago you were willing to die rather than return to this life!" She shook her head, "Something is wrong and I will not cease in my attempts to learn what it is." Nyssa narrowed her eyes, "You know I will not rest, Sara. It would behoove you to save us both the trouble and simply tell me."

A mirthless laugh emanated from Sara's throat, "I've missed you, Nyssa." Smiling sadly, Sara lay back in the grass and stared up at the cloudless blue sky. Resting her hands over her abdomen, she let out a soft sigh, "The answer isn't simple, Nyssa."

"It never is, _Ta-er al-Asfer_." Lying down beside Sara in the grass, Nyssa peered over at her. "I know you may have reservations about being honest. I am heir to the demon but we have shared much together, my loyalty to you is strong." She soothed, "You are dear to me always. I wish nothing but your happiness. If there is something I can do to help then I am bound to do so, Sara. Seeing you in this state brings me great pain."

Sara's icy blue eyes fluttered shut as a ray of sunshine broke through the trees and shone over her face. The warmth fortified her and she sat up on her elbows as she peered over at Nyssa. "I need to know that you will keep what I say in confidence."

Nyssa rested her hand over her heart, "I swear it on my life, Sara."

Nodding, Sara tucked her legs beneath her. "I'm not sure where to start…" Swallowing hard, she turned to stare at the crystal clear water gurgling over the rocks. Over many centuries, the water from the mountains above had carved out a pathway down to the valley below. It started with just one drop of water and over time had created this perfect little oasis. Taking strength from the metaphor, Sara licked her lips, "For six years, I didn't see my family. I thought about them, of course, and I always loved them…but I started to forget what it was like to have parents and a sister. I forgot what it was like to be loved so completely androgen with nothing asked of me in return." Wrapping her arms around her waist, Sara felt her voice began to shake with emotion, "For years, I didn't let myself feel. I pushed everything down and pretended it was all alright. But between my parents, Laurel, Ollie, Felicity…Sin..."

Empathy filled Nyssa's eyes as she shifted closer to Sara, "What you have been through is very difficult, Sara. You have suffered much in your life. The fact that you have come out so strong is commendable…but there are bound to be scars that linger."

Tears burned in Sara's eyes, "Stitch by stitch, I began to open myself up again and now I don't know how to stop." She let out a shaky breath, "Knowing that my father may never recover after I dragged him into this life is a burden I will bear forever. I'm the reason he's lying in that bed…"

"Sara, the fault is not yours. Slade was the one who took his revenge on Starling City to get to Oliver," Nyssa replied softly. "You protected your father and family the best you could."

"I wish I could believe that…" Sara whispered. Sunlight danced over the water of the brook and spurned Sara onward. "Once I began to feel again, I started accepting people. Oliver, Felicity, Diggle…hell, even Roy started to grow on me…" Hesitating, Sara tightened her grip on her waist, "And then Malcolm came storming into my life."

Nyssa remained unfazed, "I had suspected that he had something to do with this. You are in love with him, are you not?"

"No…" Sara scoffed, "Yes? I don't know…" After making love to Malcolm, Sara felt a sense of fulfillment that she hadn't ever experienced before. In his arms, she could accomplish anything and yet she was afraid to let it progress further. After their mission was complete, they travelled back to Nanda Parbat. One of the hardest things she had to do was take those rings off her finger and return them to Cassandra. Sara knew how stupid it was to feel a sense of loss. The rings weren't even from Malcolm and they weren't a symbol of any commitment; they were a lie to get in and out of the country without raising suspicions. Yet she felt their loss as acutely as she did Malcolm's. Since they'd returned she'd thrown herself into work, avoiding any confrontation between them. Cut the snake off at the head and it died instantly…too bad that the heart did not work that way. Instead, absence was making the heart grow fonder.

Nyssa watched Sara become lost in her thoughts. "I have seen him. He is troubled," Nyssa offered, "I believe that he cares for you."

Sara picked a blade of grass, twirling it between her fingers, "I know, Nyssa." Malcolm's willingness to accept her made everything so much worse. Sara knew that she didn't deserve it. "He wanted me to try being with him…"

"And you do not want this?" Nyssa's eyebrow rose in surprise, "I had not considered this possibility…" Her lips curved into a frown, "I thought perhaps your sullenness was due to being rejected. I considered killing him. Were it not for Thea—"

"Nyssa!" Sara shook her head incredulously, "It's not Malcolm's fault. I don't want to hurt him and that's the only possible scenario that I can see." Tossing the blade of grass away, Sara dragged a hand through her blonde hair. "It's all so overwhelming. Once I get my bearings again, everything will return to normal. It has to."

Silence hung between the two women for some time. Nyssa assessed Sara clinically. Dark eyes swept over the feminine form of a woman who she had known intimately for so long. Something had changed. "There is something more…something you are not telling me…"

Despite herself, Sara chuckled, "You _do_ know me too well…" Straightening her legs, Sara exhaled.

Nyssa refused to back down, "I promise you that whatever it is that I will help you overcome it as swiftly as possible." She feared that once again Sara had descended into darkness, wishing for death rather than the life she was currently living. Resting a hand on Sara's knee, Nyssa gazed into her ice blue eyes, "Sara."

"I'm pregnant." The words tumbled from Sara's lips and she suddenly felt as if a heavy weight had lifted from her shoulders. "I'm having Malcolm Merlyn's child." A doctor in Istanbul had confirmed it after Sara completed a hit there. She had suspected that it was not just jet leg that was making her feel weak and _tired_. Her body was reacting to the child that he had created within her womb. Nyssa stood instantly and Sara scrambled to her feet, "Nyssa!"

Ignoring Sara's shout, Nyssa stomped back through the tall grasses and reeds leaving Sara reeling in her wake. Sara took a moment to get her bearings before she tore off behind her. She expected that Nyssa would return to her home but found the place empty. Next, she tried the dojo but Nyssa was nowhere to be found. Panic rose in her chest as she searched all of Nyssa's known hideaways. Exhaustion finally led Sara back toward the apartment. She needed water and something to eat, if only for the sake of the child.

Stepping into the hallway, Sara felt relief flood her. Hurrying to Nyssa's side, she sighed in relief, "Nyssa, there you are! I—"

Gripping Sara's shoulders tightly, Nyssa pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, "Forgive me, _Ta-er al-Asfer_."

Malcolm stepped from his apartment, his expression thunderous as he turned to Sara. "You're pregnant?" Tightening his fist, he faced her head on, "Answer me!"

"Seems like you already know the answer to the question, Malcolm," Sara retorted. His anger cut her to the quick and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Storming back toward her apartment, she whirled around when Malcolm grabbed her arm. Sara growled, "Don't you dare!" When she faced him again she noticed that Malcolm's expression had changed entirely. Suddenly all the anger died away and he looked...happy. "Why are you smiling?" Her hand rested gently on the still-flat plane of her belly.

Gingerly, Malcolm pressed his hand to her waist, "Seems like you already know the answer to that question, Sara." Emotion burned in his chest. This child was a new start for him. Malcolm had such regret over the mistakes he'd made with Tommy and the fact that he hadn't known about Thea being his daughter for far too long. This new child was his redemption and he vowed that things were going to be different this time. "How are you feeling? Have you been ill?" Questions began to pour out of him, before he could stop it. "Have you seen a doctor? I should contact a physician right away. You'll need to see the very best."

"Malcolm!" He hadn't taken a breath since he started talking and Sara was afraid that he might pass out. She grabbed his arm and tugged him toward the apartment, "Come inside, I think we need to talk." Unlocking the door, she shepherded him inside. Setting the keys down on the table, she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a shaky sip.

Closing the door behind them, Malcolm felt uneasiness begin to churn in the pit of his stomach. Sara led him over to the futon and sat him down across from her. "I got a little ahead of myself. I'm sorry…" Malcolm murmured. Grasping her hand gently, he stroked his thumb across her knuckles. "I haven't seen you in weeks." His expression suddenly clouded, "You've been out on hits for the League, haven't you?" He paled when she didn't immediately answer, "Sara!"

"Malcolm, please," Sara pleaded. Shifting closer, she grasped both of his hands. "I need you to hear what I'm saying to you." She inhaled the soft masculine scent of him deep into her lungs and for a moment she felt a sense of calm wash over her…but that didn't last long. "It wasn't my intention to get pregnant." She caught the look of amusement on his face, "I mean that I didn't want to get pregnant. Malcolm, I'm not sure I can be pregnant…"

"Sara, you _are_ pregnant." Horror crept over him slowly, "You want to…" He couldn't choke the word out and cursed bitterly. Wrenching away from her, he tried his damnedest to rein in the emotion that threatened to split his heart in two. Dragging a hand through his dark hair, he stared out the window, "You're going to—" He couldn't even bring himself to say the words that would seal the fate of his child forever.

Tears stung in her eyes watching him grappling with the weight of her implication. "I…I don't know. I only confirmed it yesterday," Sara replied, her voice barely above a whisper. Their child was the size of a grain of rice: tiny and fragile, yet strong. Sara would never forget the terror that clawed at her insides when she'd realized that she might be pregnant. After she'd finished showering the blood of her victim off, she'd burst into _Memorial Hastanesi_ demanding to see a doctor immediately. She'd invoked the name of Ra's al Ghul and was immediately taken to a private room. Blood was drawn and analyzed right in front of her, confirming the suspicion that she was indeed pregnant…but the only way to ensure the health of the child was through an ultrasound. Since then, Sara couldn't close her eyes without seeing the grey image of her child, looking a bit like a jellybean, moving on the screen. It terrified Sara how immediately and deeply she cared for this little stranger inside her. "I'm nearly six weeks pregnant but I suppose you already knew that."

Dragging a hand through his dark hair, Malcolm fought against the urge to laugh. It was neither the time nor the place. Honestly, it wasn't funny in the traditional sense…but there was something absurd in the fact thatcher the first night they'd spent together had put this baby inside of her. "I'm glad that you saw a doctor," Malcolm went on, "And that you didn't have the procedure in Istanbul." He nearly shuddered. He couldn't look at her, knowing that he would lose himself if he let go. "Sara, are you absolutely sure that this is what you want?"

"No," Sara trembled, "I have no idea what I want. I'm not sure I have what it takes to be a mother, Malcolm. I'm not good with kids. Hell, I'm not good with _people_…" She tightened her fists. "Having a baby makes you vulnerable. And I…_we_ can't afford to be vulnerable." Never again would she be at the mercy of others. It wasn't just the physical ailments of pregnancy that worried her but the fact that she was an assassin and had dangerous, powerful enemies. Even after the child was born, she could be torn away from it…and she wasn't sure that she could survive abandoning her son or daughter. More than that, it would tether her to Malcolm for the rest of her life. In just a few weeks he had managed to worm his way into her bed…and look what it had gotten her, a child in her belly and an uncertain future. No, Malcolm Merlyn was trouble…and she didn't need any more trouble in her life. No matter how badly she might want it.

"I can protect you, Sara," Malcolm vowed. "You have seen what I'm capable of." Moving to her side, he knelt at her feet. "I know that this is difficult. Even if you don't want me, please continue the pregnancy…" His heart was thundering violently in his chest as he pleaded with her. Resting his hands against her knees, he bowed his head, "I can be a good father, Sara, let me show you…"

The world around Sara was spinning. She felt weak and exhausted; living in a state of constant uncertainty was wreaking havoc. There were very few things that Sara knew in this world…but she knew without a doubt that she couldn't do anything to harm this baby. "You win, Malcolm…" With that decision made, she succumbed knowing that this would seal her fate forever. Refusing to look him in the eye, Sara cradled her belly gently, protecting that tiny life inside her that she feared and loved in equal measure. Sara was sure of only one thing: nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

**I debated this chapter. I tore it apart several times...and then I finally decided to go for it and let my reviewers tell me what THEY think. Thank you so much for your lovely reviews everyone. Please keep them coming!**

**I am going to be very busy with family over the next few days and there may be a delay in posting! HUGE shoutout to my amazing beta, JustVisiting80. Jo is freaking amazing beyond words. She is the best thunder buddy ever! **

**Please continue to read and review. I want to know your reactions so bad! I'm on the edge of my seat guys. Please don't make me sad!**

**-Marina**


	10. Chapter 10

Thea plopped down beside Sara with a dramatic huff and stared out into the waning afternoon sunshine. Sara looked up from the book she was reading and smirked, "Tough day at assassin training?" Life as Sara knew it had changed dramatically in the last two weeks. Especially now that she had begun to show the signs of her pregnancy…and none of them were particularly pleasant. Instead of the salmon ladder and bo-staff drills, Sara got her workouts by fighting against the near-constant nausea. Unfortunately, more times than not she lost the battle. Sara swore vengeance on the man who had decided to call this ailment _'morning sickness'_ when it continued to plague her throughout the day. Even now, long after morning had passed, Sara was still feeling peaked. Beyond the physical ailments she was experiencing, it felt like someone had planted a grenade in the place where she handled emotions. Sara used to pride herself on remaining stoic and cold in the face of any adversity. This morning she'd cried when she couldn't get the lid off the peanut butter fast enough. Everything was changing so quickly and Sara was reeling…

"Malcolm Merlyn is _infuriating_," Thea moaned. "I'm training as hard as I can. He's had years to get as good as he is." Resting her chin on her fist, Thea pouted. "I get the sense he's angry at me but I'm not sure why. I really am doing my best, Sara…" Biting her lip, Thea gazed over at her. "My father told me a while back that he'd ask you to help train me. I was wondering if maybe you can give me some private instruction? I can use all the help I can get…"

Sara raised an eyebrow. Poor Thea was eager to work hard and please Malcolm, who had put his faith in her. However, Sara knew for a fact that Malcolm had been in a foul mood ever since he'd learned of her pregnancy two weeks ago. It likely stemmed from the fact that they weren't on very good terms right now. Sara was set off very easily these days and Malcolm's incessant hovering only agitated her. It wasn't that Sara wanted to keep him from his child but their little one wasn't doing anything right now except making her upchuck her breakfast and the thought of Malcolm seeing her that way made her feel even worse. So, they fought and he agreed to give her space…but she knew he hated every minute of it. What was worse, Sara didn't know how to apologize without him thinking it was a free pass to start babying her again. Sara mulled over Thea's request, "I think Ollie would kill me if I helped you become an assassin…but I do want you to be able to protect yourself." Nodding in agreement, Sara smiled, "I'll teach you a few things."

Thea let out a heavy sigh of relief, "My father already told me that I'm not joining the League. But Nyssa said—"

"Don't listen to anything Nyssa said about the League," Sara cut her off quickly, "The League of Assassins is made up of people who have nothing to live for and nothing left to lose. You have a father who would do anything for you, a brother who loves you dearly, friends who adore you…" Sara peered out over the lush high grass that swayed in the wind. "This life would ruin you, Thea."

Thea was quiet for a moment, "Is that what happened to you, Sara?"

Laughing softly, Sara shrugged, "I was ruined before Nyssa found me and brought me to Ra's. For years I worked as an assassin and little by little things started to get darker. It came to the point that I couldn't take it anymore…but if you join up with the League, the only way you really get out is by your death. And I was willing to die, Thea…I drank pit viper venom." If not for Oliver, Sara would have. "Your father doesn't want to see you become a shell of your former self."

"Geez…" Thea nibbled on her lower lip, "Now I think I understand why he wants me to hang out with you. You don't sugarcoat anything."

"You're a big girl, Thea. Malcolm may disagree but you can make your own decisions. It's important you have all the facts." Sara pushed herself up and stood, swaying slightly as she got her bearings. Most of the nausea had subsided, thanks to the cup of tea that Sara had sipped before coming out here to meditate. "You still have some fight left in you? I'm sure the dojo is mostly deserted by now."

Thea smiled broadly as she scrambled to her feet, "This is great." Traipsing down the pathway to the training area, Thea gently probed for information, "How are things with you and my dad, anyway? I figured you two would be spending a lot more time together, given the circumstances." Thea was aware of how ill Quentin Lance was and how concerned Malcolm was about Sara. He could hardly stop talking about her.

Sara nearly tripped, "Malcolm told you?" She stared at the younger woman incredulously. He had sworn that for now this would stay between them and Nyssa. Hell, not even Ra's al Ghul had been consulted yet. Sara was only two months along, there was still so much that could go wrong. They'd all agreed that they'd wait until the twelve week mark—the beginning of the second trimester—to tell anyone _anything_.

"He didn't have to _tell_ me, Sara. I can see it…" Sara had been quiet and sad for some time. It was obvious that something was bothering her. Knowing that Quentin Lance was injured only put a reasoning on why Sara was hurting.

Pressing a hand to her belly, Sara let out a shaky breath. At eight weeks pregnant she was only just beginning to show. Given the fact that she was small and thin made it incredibly hard to hide the little bump forming at her waist. Still it was a huge shock that anyone but Sara had noticed. "Shit," She laughed breathily, "I didn't realize it showed."

"You can't get much past me," Thea replied empathically, "If there's anything I can do, just let me know."

"A minute ago, I was a little angry that your father told you…" Sara shook her head, "But I'm glad that I have someone to talk to. Nyssa doesn't understand at all. She wants to help but her relationship with her mother is strained and her father is Ra's. That's not exactly a normal, healthy environment for a child to grow up in." Could a child of an assassin—let alone two—ever be truly normal? It was one of the many issues that Sara was grappling with.

Stopping a few paces away from the dojo, Thea rested a hand on Sara's shoulder. "I kind of understand what it means to grow up in a messed up family. The daddy I grew up with isn't my real dad. My _real_ father is an international assassin who pretended to be dead for a year." She smirked, "Oh, and once I tried to kiss my half-brother. Although in my defense, I had no idea Tommy and I were related."

Sara laughed, "See?" Sobering quickly, Sara licked her lips, "You know what's worse? I grew up in an amazing family. My dad, my mom, a sister…and I still lost my way." She'd left her family, college, and run off with her sister's boyfriend. Karma struck hard and fast and led her…here. "Maybe I was born with something twisted inside me. Hopefully something I won't pass on to my kid…" Grabbing one of the staffs from the wall, she twirled it between her hands before breaking a concrete block with it. Stepping back from the dust, Sara lowered the staff.

"I would hope not," Thea replied blandly as she grabbed a staff, trying and failing to copy Sara's technique. She very nearly hit herself in the face with the staff. "You know, my mother used to say that everything happens for a reason." Hurt wormed its way into Thea's features as she thought about her mother's final moments before Slade killed her. Moira Queen was a strong, brave woman and, despite her faults, would always be the one that Thea looked up to. It was half the reason that she was in Nanda Parbat. She had to be strong if she wanted to survive. Malcolm offered that to her. "Okay, now can you show me how you did that?"

Nodding, Sara picked her staff back up and spun it with deadly accuracy, "It's all about momentum. You have to get centripetal force moving and then when you can harness that power, it'll smash the concrete with the least amount of effort. Not to mention that some opponents will get distracted watching the motion of the staff and you can catch them off guard. It's a win-win for you." With a quick jab, she smashed another concrete slab into pieces. Walking around to the other side of Thea, she smiled, "But this is where your strength and core training comes in." Assessing Thea's too-wide stance, Sara shook her head, "Before we start getting into the advanced techniques, I want you to show me what Nyssa and Malcolm have been working on with you. The most important thing you can do is learn the fundamentals well before you start building on them."

"Sure," Thea replied. Barely a heartbeat later, Thea aimed a blow straight for Sara's abdomen…and milliseconds later ended up tangled on the ground in a mess of limbs. Thea let out a plaintive cry. The wind was knocked clear out of her and Thea coughed violently. Looking up at Sara with wide eyes, she gasped. "What the hell was that!"

Sara knelt beside the crumpled girl instantly, "You had to know I was going to block you, Thea!" Nothing appeared to be broken, except perhaps the trust between the two women. Warily, Sara lent Thea a hand up. Sighing, she grabbed the staffs and placed them back on the wall. "This is a training scenario, Thea, not life and death. You don't go aiming a blow at someone's stomach when you know they're pregnant!"

"You're _pregnant_?" Thea shrieked suddenly, "Oh my God…" Suddenly everything that they had been talking about started to click into place. "OH. MY. GOD," Thea's voice echoed throughout the dojo. Several birds resting on the rooftop were startled and flew away in horror. "You…and my father…" Taking several steps back, she almost crashed into a rack of weights.

Sara felt her stomach clench, "Hold on, Thea! Don't freak out…let me explain." Things started clicking into place; Thea must have been talking about Quentin Lance's illness and Sara's obvious concern. She hadn't a damn clue that Sara was pregnant. Well, the cat was out of the bag and there was no going back. Damage control was Sara's only option.

Thea drew in a sharp breath, "What is there to explain? You and my father had sex and now you're pregnant!" She snapped, "Did I get it all!?"

There was a beat of silence as Sara grappled with how to respond. "Yeah, that's pretty much how it went down…" Sara dragged a hand through her blonde hair as Thea stormed out of the dojo. Hurrying after her, Sara easily caught up to Thea. Pushing against Thea's shoulders, Sara met her gaze, "Stop for a second"

"I don't want to talk about this!" Thea cried, "I can't believe you! You screwed Ollie and now Malcolm? Don't tell me that you had a thing with Tommy too!? Is there any member of my family that you haven't had sex with!" Anger burned through Thea, clouding her judgment. She folded her arms over her chest, huffing indignantly.

Hormones rolled inside of Sara like thunder. "Before you go getting on your high horse, let me clear a few things up for you," She snarled, "Malcolm Merlyn is one of the few people I've ever met willing to open up his life with no questions asked." Holding her belly gently, Sara took a shaky breath, "He stood beside me when I needed it the most…" Suddenly Sara wasn't just explaining the situation to Thea but also hearing it out loud for the first time. "So, yes, I succumbed to his charms. It was something we both wanted and I'll admit, I was reckless," With her birth control and with her heart. "Thea, I seriously considered getting an abortion. Malcolm made me realize that this baby is something I really wanted." Sara exhaled sharply, "Even though I'm pretty sure I'm going to screw this up…" She swallowed hard, "This isn't the way that I wanted to tell you about the baby, Thea. I know that it's going to be awkward to have a little brother or sister at this point in your life."

Thea's expression changed suddenly. "A brother or a sister," She repeated, "I hadn't even considered the possibility." Gazing at Sara, she focused on her abdomen, "I'm just…I'm a little confused. And a lot weirded out right now. You're not that much older than I am, Sara, and you're having a kid with my dad."

"I know, it's a bit of a shock to my system too," Sara grieved. "I'm an assassin and have been for years. Now, I need to trade my bo-staff for stretchy pants. It doesn't help that I've been puking my guts out all day, every day. The _only_ thing that this kid wants to eat is peanut butter." Chuckling softly, she shook her head, "Look, I don't need you to be happy about this but I'd like it if you could be okay. The situation is hard enough without fighting with you. I want us to be friends."

"Are you still going to train me?" Thea queried.

"Are you going to try and hit me in the abdomen?"

Thea paled slightly, "No, and I wouldn't have if I had known you were pregnant." The two women took off walking back toward their home as the sun began to dip below the horizon. Neither of them wanted to find out what was lurking in the darkness. Thea tensed as they headed down the hallway to the apartment that she shared with Malcolm. "I still think this is insane."

"I don't disagree with you," Sara chuckled, "I never expected that I'd end up back in Nanda Parbat, pregnant and alone."

"You're not alone," Thea replied softly, "You have my father. And…for what it's worth, you have me too." Opening up the door to the apartment, she paused as Malcolm looked up from his leather armchair. "I'm going to give you two a minute."

Malcolm's heart thundered in his chest as Sara leaned in the doorway. Standing up immediately, he moved to her side, "Are you alright?" Ushering her inside, he settled her on the couch, "You look—"

"Exhausted? Weak?" Sara paused, "Fat?"

"I was going to say beautiful…" Malcolm faltered, "I can tell you're tired." Concern speared through him, "Have you been ill?" Settling down beside her, he rested a hand on her shoulder. There was a slight purplish stain of exhaustion beneath her icy blue eyes that made his heart twist. "Rebecca was often sick when she was pregnant with Tommy…" Unlike Sara, Rebecca had insisted that he wait on her hand and foot and he was more than happy to oblige. It was the least he could do since he was the reason she was suffering. Sara, on the other hand, wanted to hide every discomfort from him and its was driving him crazy. "How bad is it?"

Sara scoffed, "Malcolm, I've been having a little morning sickness. It sucks but it's normal. I promise you, I'm fine." She took a shaky breath, "Don't get upset, but there was some miscommunication between Thea and me tonight."

Malcolm furrowed his eyebrows, "What kind of miscommunication?"

Sara leaned back on the couch, "I thought you told her that I was pregnant and so I…I started talking about the baby." She bit her lip, "I wanted to tell her together and I should've talked to you about it sooner. But it's too late now. This is my fault and I accept the blame."

Cursing softly, Malcolm rested beside her, "How'd she take it?"

"She was really angry at first. I think that was part of the shock and…I had just kicked her ass a little bit." Sara bit her lip, "Nyssa's been teaching her about the element of surprise. And if I wasn't paying attention, she'd have nailed me right in the stomach. I reacted instinctively…" Holding her belly gently, she peered over at Malcolm, "She'll likely have some bruising but nothing is broken."

Covering her hand with his, Malcolm let out a shaky breath, "I'll talk to her right away."

"Malcolm, she didn't know," Sara replied hotly, "Besides I think it was a bit of a wakeup call for her." She gazed at him softly, "I know you feel protective over this baby and me but it won't help anything to make a big deal out of this." His palm over her belly was oddly comforting and she couldn't help but relax. "After the initial shock, I think she began to come to terms with it. I'm not saying that she's happy but she understands where we're coming from."

The fact that Thea took a shot at Sara worried Malcolm greatly but she was right; Thea had no idea that Sara was pregnant and hand-to-hand combat was part of her training. It was an honest mistake. However, it did nothing to lessen his concern for Sara, "Thanks for coming to tell me this in person." His expression softened, "I'm glad to see you."

A smile curled the edges of Sara's lips, "It's good to see you too." Slipping away from him, she stilled for a moment, "Thea's asked me to do some training with her and I've agreed." Malcolm was already starting to argue when Sara grasped his shoulders, "You can come if you want, alright? But Thea needs a different perspective. Nyssa is talking up the League of Assassins as a viable option for Thea." She licked her lips, "You know how much Nyssa means to me…but I don't want Thea to end up losing her life to this. She deserves so much more."

Malcolm nodded, "I train with Thea every morning at sunrise. Join us when you're ready." Standing abruptly, he stood and walked to the stacks of books. It took a moment before he found a book with a peeling, cracked spine. "This is a journal that my mother kept when she was pregnant with me. There's a recipe for a mint and ginger tea that she found particularly soothing." Settling it in her hands, he narrowed his eyes, "Sara, if there's _anything_ you want or need, please don't hesitate to ask."

Taking the well-loved book, Sara felt such adoration rush through her, "Thank you. This is great." Standing to face him, she pulled away before she did something stupid—like kiss him senseless. "I'll see you at training."

"See you tomorrow," He replied, a mask of stoicism in place. His heart ached as she walked away and went back to her apartment with his child. Locking up behind her, he headed down the hallway to Thea's room. Knocking softly, the door swung open instantly. Thea stood there glaring at him and Malcolm sighed, "I'm sure you have questions."

Thea folded her arms as she flopped onto the bed, "Just one. Does Sara know that you're in love with her?"

Shaking his head, Malcolm frowned, "It's not as simple as that, Thea. I care deeply for Sara and I love the baby she's carrying. But as you can see, she's very stubborn." He settled down beside her on the bed, "What did she say to you?"

"That she thought about getting an abortion but you made her realize how much she wants the baby. She also mentioned that she's been puking her guts out night and day." Thea watched Malcolm's fist tighten in anger. "Sara feels alone…though she readily admitted that she's keeping you at arm's length." She shook her head, "You have a thing for complicated women, huh?"

"I suppose I do," Malcolm mused, "I've made many mistakes with Tommy…and with you." He gazed over at her, "I missed so much of your life, Thea. I regret that deeply. I want to be around for this baby, to be there for all the firsts that I missed with you and Tommy. It won't make up for my failures but at least I will get to experience these things with my child. I want that more than anything."

Thea patted Malcolm's hand gently, "Just give her some time. Training me is a good start." It would also give Thea an opportunity to monitor the situation. Now that she was over the initial shock, she began to realize that Malcolm and Sara's romance had been building for some time. There had been little things: Malcolm mentioning Sara fondly, a long glance, and bantering in the hallway. Maybe it wasn't so farfetched that Sara and Malcolm could be happy…they were having a baby, after all. Thea owed it to her baby brother or sister to at least give it a try, "One more thing. Sara said the only thing that she can keep down is peanut butter."

"Peanut butter?" Malcolm repeated, taking the acquisition of this knowledge very seriously. If the mother of his child wanted peanut butter, she was going to get it—likely in bulk. "Got it," He smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Thea's head. "Thank you." Malcolm stood up but paused in the doorway. "If you ever want to talk about anything… Sara, the League…sex…"

"I'm nineteen, I know about sex!" Thea snarked.

"Good…" Malcolm's expression suddenly darkened, "How?"

"Dad!" Thea groaned, "Just get out of my room, please!" Standing up, she pushed him outside of the room. Resting her forehead against the door, Thea closed her eyes for a moment. God, this was not at all what she thought life with assassins would be like. Surprisingly, Thea was not disappointed. Sara and Malcolm were both stubborn and it would take more than their pathetic attempts at reconciliation. Grabbing her journal from the bedside, Thea smiled to herself. For the sake of her new sibling, she was going to get Malcolm and Sara together. Starting tomorrow, Thea Queen was entering full-scale matchmaker mode…Sara and Malcolm would never know what hit them.

* * *

**Well I managed to write this whopper of a chapter before I descend into the madness that is my extended family. I have a lot coming up over the next few days, I likely will not be posting for a little bit but please keep reading and reviewing. Your reviews will motivate me to continue writing and hopefully get something to you faster!**

**Big shoutout to my thunder buddy and Beta JustVisiting80 who is freaking amazing as hell and got me all these edits SUPER fast. Round of applause for her, ladies and...well, ladies. Possibly gentlemen. **

**Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sara watched amber and pink rays of sunlight dance across the bathroom floor. Resting her head against her arms, she sucked in a shaky breath. Somewhere around three in the morning, her stomach had begun to roil with morning sickness and she'd been forced to bolt out of bed in a hurry. It was a miracle that she'd managed to make it in time. For what felt like hours she retched until nothing came up but bile. Sara's head pounded with dehydration and exhaustion. How the hell was she supposed to survive another month of this?

Dragging herself up from the floor, Sara settled herself on the lid of the toilet. She turned on the sink full blast and washed out her mouth before taking several sips of water. Little by little, the sun rose higher in the sky and Sara felt her strength beginning to return. Testing her legs, she pushed herself up and stood in front of the sink. Sara sighed at her haggard reflection, settling her hand over the soft swell that was beginning to form in her belly, "I'm doing my best, kid. How about cutting me some slack? This constant puking can't be good for either of us," She murmured.

Sara chuckled to herself and shook her head, "You've officially lost it, Lance. You're talking to a baby that probably doesn't even have ears yet." Stilling for a moment, Sara bit her lip. Now she was curious as to whether or not her baby had ears. Padding back into the bedroom, Sara flopped onto the mattress and grabbed the weathered copy of '_What to Expect When You're Expecting_'. Sara's eyebrows rose as she thumbed through several pages, "Well, your ears are just starting to form. I guess that's something." For a moment, Sara forgot her sickness and engrossed herself in thumbing through several more pages of the book. Gazing over at the clock, Sara cursed at how much time she had lost. It was nearly five fifteen, which meant she was scheduled to meet Thea and Malcolm for training in less than half an hour.

Sara hurriedly opened drawers to look for some clothing that wouldn't be too constricting; each day it seemed a little harder to find something that fit the bill. Recently she had found out that anything tight made the sickness infinitely worse. Once she came up with something presentable she dashed into the shower and turned it on full blast. Sara made sure that she scrubbed any lingering smell of sickness from her skin and hair. Afterward she scoured her mouth with mouthwash and toothpaste. Padding into the kitchen, Sara tossed a couple pieces of bread into the toaster and opened up the pantry. She gasped softly when she realized that there was barely half a tablespoon of peanut butter left. "Shit…" Moisture collected in her eyes as she took great, shaky breaths to try and stem the inevitable flow of tears.

The sound of knocking dragged Sara out of the moment. Wiping at her red rimmed eyes, she opened up the front door to find Malcolm standing there looking incredibly handsome and well rested. Sara fought against the urge to punch him out.

Malcolm felt his heart drop into his stomach at the sight of Sara looking so aggrieved. His voice was rife with concern as he dropped the package he was holding and moved instantly to her side. Grasping her shoulders, Malcolm considered sweeping Sara up into his arms and carrying her back to bed but thought better of it. She certainly didn't seem to be in the mood for tenderness given the way she was glaring daggers at him. "What's wrong?" Not waiting for an answer, he shepherded her toward the couch and forced her to sit. "Don't even _think_ about saying you're fine, Sara. You do not look fine."

"Gee that's so sweet, Malcolm, it's great to see you too," Sara griped.

"Nice try but you're not putting me off with snarky, sarcastic comments." Sitting beside her, he cupped her cheek. "You've been crying," His tone softened as his thumb gingerly stroked the smooth flesh at her jaw. "I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong, Sara."

Sara batted his hand away, "_What's wrong_?" She repeated. "What's wrong is that I'm a pregnant mess. After your spawn woke me out of a dead sleep at three in the morning to tear out the lining of my stomach, I managed a moment of rest before I came in here to eat breakfast. But of course the only thing that this baby wants to eat is peanut butter! I don't even remember eating that whole jar and yet here I am, out of peanut butter and crying like the world might end!" She snapped, "So no, Malcolm, I am not _fine_. I have lost my damn mind!"

Biting back a smirk, Malcolm gazed lovingly at her. "Well I suppose it's a good thing I stopped by."

"What makes you think that?" Sara groused, "Do you secretly get off on seeing me at my worst, Malcolm? I think that's the only reasonable explanation for why you're so damned cheery this morning." Leaning back on the couch, she frowned deeply.

This time, Malcolm couldn't hide his smile. "I think you'll change your tune when you see what I've brought you." Retrieving the small paper bag, he gently settled it in her hands. Sara stared at him, uncertain, and he pressed her gently, "Go ahead, open it." Last night he had paced for hours. Malcolm needed to do something, _anything_, to show Sara that he was committed to this; he wanted her to know that he would do anything for her. It wasn't as if he could shoulder the physical burden of pregnancy but Thea had mentioned that Sara was craving peanut butter and that, he could manage. He had driven over an hour and paid a king's ransom for an elderly shopkeeper to open his doors but if Sara enjoyed what he'd brought her, it was more than worth it to Malcolm.

Sara was still frowning when she opened up the crinkled bag. Inside were three small jars with words written in neat Chinese scrawl along with a large bunch of fresh mint and a piece of ginger root. The mint and ginger she knew were for the tea that his mother had written about in her journals. The rest, though, required some examination. Sara's eyes widened as she pulled out each jar and read the labels: chocolate raspberry, honey almond, and white chocolate. Emotion began to build in her throat again, "You…got me peanut butter?"

"Thea mentioned that you were craving it and I—" Suddenly the wind was knocked out of Malcolm as Sara threw herself into his arms. Her lips descended on his with fury. Wrapping his arms around her waist, passion seared through him immediately. Holding her close to his body, he ran his hand through the damp waves of her hair, "You're welcome." Hell, if he'd known that the way to win this woman was through a couple small jars of peanut butter, he'd have done it ages ago. Malcolm radiated happiness as he cradled her against him. As much as he longed to deepen the kiss and pleasure her long into the afternoon, he allowed her to decide when it was time to stop. He was disappointed when their lips broke contact just a moment later.

Sara snuggled against Malcolm for a long moment, reveling in the simple pleasure of being in his arms. Malcolm had gotten her the one thing she desperately wanted and needed and she had reacted on instinct. That kiss had warmed her all the way to her toes and sent shivers down her spine. Now that it was over though, she felt a little embarrassed. Showy displays of affection like this were not something that she succumbed to often…and yet in the moment, it was the only thing that felt right. Sara disentangled herself from Malcolm's arms reluctantly; her physical hunger was driving her forward. Their little one needed to eat. Sara quickly grabbed freshly made toast and spread on a bit of the chocolate raspberry spread. Taking a bite, she suddenly moaned, "This is better than sex, I swear to God." Malcolm looked doubtful but Sara knew it to be true. Chewing thoughtfully, she peered over at him, "When did you have time to go get this?"

"It's my duty as this child's father to go out in the middle of the night to get you what you need, Sara." Malcolm replied jovially. "I know these first few months are rough. It was the least I could do."

Guilt stabbed through Sara suddenly, "Malcolm, I didn't ask you to do any of this."

Malcolm was suddenly very serious, "You can ask me for anything, I don't care if it's for the child or not. You are carrying my child. That's my blood running in your veins, Sara. If there is something that I can do to ease your way, I need to do it." He gazed over at Sara, his expression warm and tender, "I know that you are suffering right now." Anyone could see Sara was pale and tired. "I want you to be able to talk to me about anything. I want there to be no secrets between us when it comes to our child."

"You can't fix everything, Malcolm. I'm afraid if I tell you something, you won't rest until all the wrongs are righted." Sara huffed, "Sometimes I just need you to listen and sympathize. I don't need to be coddled. I can take care of myself." Now that she'd finished her toast, she had opened up the honey almond butter and was testing a bit on her finger. "That being said, this was exactly what I needed today so thank you." She smirked, "I will need the name of this place so I can go buy out their entire stock."

Laughing throatily, Malcolm nodded, "I'll take you out there myself, whenever you want."

Sara gazed at him thoughtfully, "I think I'll take you up on that." Peering over at the clock, she swore when she realized they'd been dawdling in her sitting room for nearly half an hour. "Damn it, Thea must be wondering where we are." Sara stood up and found that the motion brought on another wave of dizziness. Were it not for Malcolm's hands steadying her waist, she might have lost her footing.

"Sit down," Malcolm commanded, "First of all, Thea is performing her drills. She won't be ready to work on anything new until later." His palm sought Sara's waist again, surprised at how much she had grown over the last eight weeks. "You can't be reckless anymore, Sara. That's my baby in there and I don't want the two of you getting hurt!" He let out a shaky breath, "I still can't believe you spent the first month of your pregnancy running around performing hits for the League! We are so lucky that nothing happened to you…" The thought of her out there working for the League while carrying his child kept Malcolm awake at night, "Hate me all you want, I won't apologize for wanting to protect you."

Malcolm's fingertips brushed over her belly ever so gently and despite everything, Sara felt a wave of tenderness wash over her. "I don't hate you," Sara countered, "I'm just…not used to all this attention, alright? I don't know how to deal with you."

"I'm fairly easy to handle, Sara. Keep me informed, ask me for what you need, and let me spoil you once in a while." Malcolm peered at her, "I know that you're used to being on your own but you are not alone anymore. You have this child, Thea, and you have me. And I will not ever stop trying to make you happy." Malcolm had been married once, infatuated more times than he could count, but he'd never truly been in love…not until now. Sara challenged and enthralled him, she made him work for every ounce of affection, and she never backed down from a fight.

Sara shrugged noncommittally, "I've been doing everything on my own for six years, Malcolm. Old habits die hard." Relying on others was weakness and weakness was death. Sara mulled over what Malcolm said while she cleaned up from breakfast, stealing little spoonfuls of the delightful peanut butter as she went along. Malcolm moved into the kitchen and put on a kettle for tea as if he belonged here. Honestly, it almost felt like he did. She moved around him in the kitchen, bumping against him every once in a while which sent a zip of heat through the core of her.

Peeling and slicing the ginger, Malcolm threw a chunk into the water as it began to boil. The ginger infused the water, deepening the flavor as it steeped. He washed and tossed in several mint leaves with the loose tea he found in a jar in the cabinet. "Here," He offered the beverage to Sara, "My mother swore by it."

"Thanks," Sara blew some of the steam rising from the mug of tea as she settled down on the couch again. "It smells great."

"She said I was stubborn since the moment I was conceived. My mother was sick all day, every day, well into the second trimester—"

"Oh no," Sara moaned, "Please don't tell me that." She looked distraught as she cradled her belly gently. She had a whole month until the second trimester began, which was supposed to be her salvation. Now she wasn't sure if Merlyn children were just more difficult than others.

Malcolm chuckled, "The doctors tried everything but it wasn't working. So they decided to prescribe her very powerful anti-emetics. My mother said she was in the pharmacy ready to do anything she could to stop the sickness when a little old woman came in and shared this secret with her. Mother started drinking it and the next day all of her sickness was gone."

Raising an eyebrow, Sara took a sip. "Well, even if it isn't a magical cure, it's appealing. These days, that's half the battle." Maybe it was a combination of the peanut butter and the tea…and maybe a little bit of Malcolm's tender loving care, but she hadn't felt this good in weeks. Once the tea was a little cooler, she drained the cup fairly quickly. He still sat at her side in anticipation of her every need. Sara felt a little pang of discomfort at how readily he was willing to offer her the world. Tucking some of her blonde hair behind her ear, she licked her lips, "How was Thea this morning? Did you two talk more about the baby?"

"A little bit," Malcolm replied stoically, "She is handling everything remarkably well. After the initial shock, she's accepted it. Thea is very fond of you, Sara. I think you are something of a role model for her."

Sara snorted derisively, "Oh yeah, some role model I am. I slept with her brother, ended up in the clutches of a pirate who manipulated and used me, and then once I was all used up and broken I joined up with the League of Assassins. And if that weren't bad enough I then go and get myself pregnant while on a hit and wind up a burden to everyone around me."

Malcolm furrowed his eyebrows, "You are not a burden, Sara! And you did not get yourself pregnant. I was there. That was one of the happiest nights of my life, with you in my arms." He settled '_What to Expect'_ back on the coffee table. "As your pregnancy advances you may find that you have a taste for something more than peanut butter. An ache that you cannot satisfy on your own…" His voice became low and husky, "I want you to know that I am here to please you. Whatever you desire, I will give you."

A blush crept into Sara's cheeks. Sex was the last thing on her mind at the moment, given how ill she had been feeling…but Malcolm almost made her want it. "I'll keep that in mind," She retorted. Clearing her throat, Sara pushed herself up off the couch. "I would feel better if we headed to meet Thea. If Nyssa is serious about recruiting her, she won't rest until she gets the answer she wants."

Malcolm was at Sara's side in an instant. Sara was certainly right about Nyssa, she was like a dog with a bone when it came to the League. Nyssa was very much like Ra's in that way; she would someday be just as influential, if not more so, than her father. "Are you sure you're feeling up to this? Thea will understand if you're not well enough to train her right now."

"I could use the workout, believe me," Sara's fingertips traced over the ever-expanding curve at her waist. "Besides, I trust that you will be in my face the entire time, making sure I'm not overdoing it." She chuckled as if it were a joke but they both knew it was completely serious.

"Count on it," Malcolm quipped.

Grabbing her bo-staff, Sara followed him out of the apartment and they headed toward the dojo in tandem. Malcolm set a slow, easy pace so she would not overtax herself. Things with Malcolm felt so different from when they were in Starling City a few weeks ago. At that time they were completely focused on taking out A.R.G.U.S. and Amanda Waller…but now, there was nothing for Sara to do except think about Malcolm and this child that they had created together. As they walked, Sara found herself picturing what it would be like if she allowed Malcolm into her heart. Maybe they wouldn't be the perfect little family with the white picket fence. Perhaps they'd always be looking over their shoulder, wondering if someone was after them. Realistically she'd always be frightened if he left her to carry out a hit for the League and she knew he would worry too. Despite all of her best attempts to keep him at arm's length and close up her heart, little by little, Malcolm was winning her over. The very thought of it shook Sara to her core.

Malcolm's eyes darted between Sara and the trail ahead. Nanda Parbat was a haven for the League of Assassins and, now that Amanda Waller was dead, it was one of the safest places on earth. Still, Malcolm would take no chances with the mother of his child. Ever since he learned of her pregnancy, Malcolm's feelings for Sara had only deepened. Sara wanted to fight their connection and keep him away, lest she actually fall for him but their child changed everything. How could she fight him when she was constantly reminded of their union? Malcolm would not give up until she gave him a chance to prove himself. Merlyns were strong willed and persistent; they always got what they wanted. One way or another, Sara was going to be his. They would be a happy family, even if he had to fight her every step of the way.

Sara and Malcolm arrived at the dojo, both steadfast in their causes: Sara to keep Malcolm out of her heart and Malcolm to worm his way in. Red-faced and out of breath, Thea still managed a smile as they stood before her. Judging from the furtive glances flying between Sara and Malcolm, this was going to be like taking candy from a baby…

* * *

**You guys are awesome! Thanks for your kind words. I got a few minutes to write last night and BAM! This happened. My beta JustVisiting80 was a freaking beast and despite being sick as a little dog, edited this for me like a CHAMP. She deserves hearts and flowers and champagne! **

**Please keep reading and reviewing. Your reviews make all the difference, believe me!**


	12. Chapter 12

Nyssa sat perched in Malcolm's leather chair like a queen. Her bright eyes reflected a mixture of intrigue and annoyance as she gazed at Thea. "Normally, I do not participate in such foolish escapades…" Her fingertips drummed over the arm of the chair and she remained deep in _thought_. "However, in this case, I am inclined to assist you. I am highly doubtful that you can accomplish this on your own…"

Ignoring the urge to roll her eyes, Thea settled on the couch to Nyssa's right. "I'm glad," Thea replied. "Sara is very stubborn. She cares for my father, I can see it in her eyes whenever she looks at him. But she's fighting it and that's making life difficult for everyone." Malcolm and Sara had spent countless hours in the last couple weeks training Thea. In that time, her skills had improved exponentially. No longer did the strength and endurance drills tire her to the point of dropping; Thea was stronger and faster than ever before. While she worked with the bow and arrow or the bo-staff, it gave Thea a unique opportunity to study Malcolm and Sara. Malcolm was eager and open, offering Sara anything he could to assist her. Yet Sara remained reluctant, never quite accepting Malcolm's help and pushing him away most of the time. Thea knew what she had to do…but she wouldn't be able to do it alone.

"You have agreed to the terms of our deal then," Nyssa probed, her expression remaining stoic and serious. "When you make a promise to the heir to the demon you cannot renege, Thea. Think carefully before you make your decision."

"I've already made up my mind," Thea straightened her spine. "It's settled then?"

Nyssa stood abruptly and grabbed the dagger from the sheath at her ankle. Chuckling darkly, she held the hilt to Thea, "Not quite, dear heart. Our oaths are sworn in blood."

Whimpering slightly, Thea bit her lip. Nyssa was giving her that annoyed pursed lip look again. Damn. "Fine," Closing her eyes, she dragged the blade across her palm and hissed at the stinging pain that zipped up her arm. Handing the blade back, Nyssa performed the same action without so much as a flinch. "Is this really sanitary?" Thea groused as Nyssa slid her palm against Thea's, shaking with far more force than was necessary.

Once they had sealed the lines of fate once and for all, Nyssa slipped a strip of cloth from her pocket and quickly bandaged Thea's hand before tending to her own. "You have made the right decision, Thea." Bowing slightly, Nyssa turned to face Thea, "I shall see you tonight." With that, the heir to the demon swept from the room with purpose and disappeared from view.

Thea folded her arms and plopped down on the couch. "Why does everything have to be so dramatic with assassins?" She muttered to herself. By the way that Nyssa had acted, it was as if Thea had joined the League or something… Shrugging it off, Thea grabbed her bag and started to pack. This task would not be easy but it was necessary, not only for Malcolm and Sara but also to show the world that Thea Queen was not a little girl anymore.

* * *

"Malcolm!" Sara huffed as she struggled against his vise-like grip. She had aimed a blow at his head and ended up with her arms pinned to her sides as he dragged her against the hard plane of his chest. Sara grit her teeth, "We're supposed to be sparring, not _snuggling_!" Their training sessions had started fairly innocently. Thea was still building her endurance and while she had improved, she wasn't quite at her full potential quite yet. Malcolm had gotten incredibly upset when he found out that Sara was still running drills with Nyssa and demanded that she cease and desist immediately. That had led to an argument that cleared the dojo in ten seconds flat. Somehow in the course of their screaming match, they had reached an acceptable compromise. Sara would keep her skills sharp by sparring with Malcolm and he would ensure that no harm came to her or the baby. Sara had readily agreed, with the understanding that he would not coddle her. Malcolm was a worthy opponent and could easily match her skill level.

Cradling her against his body, Malcolm's fingers wrapped around her waist. His chin rested on her shoulder, chuckling as his warm breath fanned her cheek, "You're welcome to break the hold at any time, Sara. That is, if you are able…" He had promised not to take it easy on her and so far, he had upheld his end of the bargain. Of course, Malcolm would never strike her and so his strategy had been to block her attacks. Her center of gravity was shifting and he could tell that each day it was a little bit more difficult for her to compete with him as she used to. Malcolm also knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt that her inability to best him infuriated her…

Sara's heartbeat thundered in her chest, reacting to Malcolm's nearness instantly. The second trimester was only a day away and already she had noticed many changes. The sickness had certainly started to decrease—but whether or not that was from the tea that Malcolm brewed for her every morning or the natural course of things, she was unsure. Sara had also begun to crave ice cream, beets, and hummus…mixed with her beloved peanut butter. Malcolm hadn't said a thing though she knew that he was turned off by it. With the return of her appetite came an increase in her waistline, hips, and especially her breasts. Almost none of her undergarments fit anymore and she planned on heading into Lhasa in the next few days to purchase a few things to accommodate her growing form. What shocked Sara the most, however, was how she reacted to his touch.

Several weeks ago, Sara was so ill that it fueled her anger and resentment. However in the last few days, things had shifted. Instead of being annoyed by Malcolm's presence, Sara craved it. Right this very moment she should have broken the hold he had on her and tossed him on his ass. Instead she found herself cuddling against his warmth as his hands cradled the swell he'd put in her belly. Sara's eyes fluttered closed a moment and she reveled in his nearness. Sara let out a choked gasp when his fingertips began to dip lower, "Malcolm!" Flames licked at the core of her and sent heat radiating upwards to stain her cheeks.

Playing coy, Malcolm feigned innocence, "What?" He removed his hands only long enough to allow her to face him. Malcolm smiled handsomely as he wrapped her in his embrace again. "Did I mention how lovely you look today?"

Rolling her eyes skyward, Sara scoffed, "You're incorrigible." Still, she did not make any move to push him away just yet. The smell of him enveloped her and she had no choice but to relax. Something about being near him made her feel safe. "I think that's enough for the day." Pregnancy was exhausting in itself and she had been running around since dawn. Slipping from Malcolm's grasp, she grabbed her staff. Usually whenever she went someplace, he was right at her heels. Sara turned, surprised to see Malcolm had picked up his bow and appeared to be heading to shoot targets. Damn it all if she wasn't feeling hurt…Sara cursed herself quietly for how weak she was being. "I'll see you…"

Malcolm swore he imagined the disappointment in Sara's voice. Lately they had been focusing on hand to hand combat and he didn't want to let his archery skills become lax. Sara was forever griping that he didn't let her do anything alone anymore. Every morning he popped over and brewed the mint and ginger tea while she ate breakfast and they made small talk. Sara had even begun leaving the door unlocked for him in case she was still showering when he arrived. Thea's training came next. After that, they'd run their own drills or spar, like they had this afternoon, or other times they would meet up with Nyssa. Each evening, Malcolm made it a point to walk her back to her apartment and make sure that she was settled in before returning to his place. Malcolm was poised to grab an arrow from his quiver. Guilt stopped him from continuing. Immediately, his mind was on Sara. Was she secretly injured? What if she was too tired to make it back to the apartment alone? The paternal instinct inside him roared to life and he hurried in the direction Sara had headed.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Sara walked briskly back toward the apartment. Silently, she lambasted herself for how stupid she was being. The tears that pricked in her eyes were utterly ridiculous. Malcolm had not _abandoned_ her. If anything, he gave her the reprieve she'd begged for since he learned she was pregnant. Sara finally got what she thought she wanted all along…so why was her heart so heavy? Drawing in a shaky breath, she drank in the sweet fragrance of the Tibetan air. Nausea suddenly slammed Sara straight in the gut. Stumbling slightly, she found herself being swept up into a strong pair of arms. The first instinct Sara had was to fight but the instant she breathed in the masculine scent of him, she knew it was Malcolm. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt before she rested her head against his shoulder.

Malcolm peered down at Sara and guilt overwhelmed him. He never should have let her out of his sight for even a moment. "I've got you, sweetheart," he murmured, "Hold on." It wasn't much further to the apartment and he was used to lifting heavier weights than Sara and their child. The only thing that mattered now was making sure that the two of them would be alright. Bypassing her apartment, Malcolm brought her straight to his home and settled her onto his large bed. "Are you hurt?"

"Just nauseous," Sara managed to choke out, "It hit me all of a sudden." Closing her eyes, she inhaled shakily. She knew that without a doubt this was her fault for waiting too long to eat; when she didn't take meals at regular intervals it exacerbated the sickness a hundredfold. Just talking about food made her stomach roil again and Sara inhaled sharply.

Without waiting to be told, Malcolm pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and went to the kitchen to brew the tea. He opened up the cupboard and took out a handful of crackers to try and help settle her stomach. Tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the water to boil, Malcolm gazed around. Thea was nowhere to be found; he hoped that she wasn't getting herself into trouble. The tea kettle whistled and he poured the ginger tea into a large mug for Sara. He was about to carry it to her when a noise from the opposite side of the room drew Malcolm's attention. He practically growled when he saw Sara leaning against the couch. "Go and lay back down—"

"Malcolm…" Sara's hands trembled as she held a small piece of paper in her hand. "Thea's gone." She had rolled over to try and find a more comfortable spot on his bed when she'd come across the note. It was wrong to read it…but she was morbidly curious. Once she had read those words, there was nothing at all that would've stopped her from telling Malcolm right away.

Time stopped dead. Malcolm strode forward and grabbed the paper out of her hand. Scrubbing his hand over his face, he felt like his heart plummeted into his chest. Sitting down on the couch, he was vaguely aware of Sara settling herself beside him. "This can't be…she would never do something this reckless. We've talked to her about the League. She wouldn't." His incredulity was starting to build into anger. "This is Nyssa's dirty work, there's no doubt about it! She's been planting the seeds into her head since before I left for Starling City. While we were gone, she used that time to poison Thea." He tightened his fist, slamming it down on the coffee table with a sickening crack. "I will kill her for this!"

Sara wrapped an arm around Malcolm, wishing that she could take away some of the pain. "All we know is that Thea has joined Nyssa on a trip. We don't know if it's for the League or not. I doubt that Nyssa would take a novice with her on a hit, Malcolm. That would be dangerous for both of them." Rubbing his back gently, she could feel him struggling to rein in his anger. "You can't go around making threats like that, you're going to get yourself killed." And Sara was finding out more and more each day that she really, truly needed him.

"For what other reason would Nyssa al Ghul leave Nanda Parbat, Sara?" Malcolm faced her, his eyes burning with fire. "She is going to get my daughter killed! I cannot stand for it…" He stood abruptly and rifled through a drawer. Pulling out a cell phone, he handed it to Sara, "Call your hacker friend. I need to know where Nyssa has taken Thea if I am going to retrieve her."

In general, cell phones were extremely frowned upon in Nanda Parbat. Assassins didn't need telephones to communicate; life in the League precluded them from having relationships outside of those sanctioned by Ra's. So why would they need a link to the outside world? If a hit required such technology, it would be provided to them as needed. Sara knew better than anyone that what she and Malcolm were doing could get them both killed, even with Nyssa's blessing. This entire situation would require a delicacy that Sara highly doubted Malcolm was capable of given how keyed up he was right now. "If you're going to do this, I'm going to help you. And before you argue—" She cut him off swiftly as he began to protest, "Thea is family to me. I want her to be safe as badly as you do, Malcolm. Dealing with Nyssa requires finesse. I can get through to her. She will respond better to me." Pushing herself up from the couch, Sara grasped Malcolm's shoulders, "I'm going to go after Thea either way. You can join me or you can fight me…" She narrowed her eyes, "I'm hoping for our child's sake that you choose the latter."

"This is emotional blackmail," Malcolm's voice dripped with venom. It wasn't fair, damn it. He wanted to protect Thea just as badly as he needed to be with Sara. He believed Sara that she'd launch her own investigation into Thea's disappearance and damned if Felicity Smoak wouldn't help her. Biting back the urge to scream, he took a calming breath. Two could play at this game. "I will allow you to join me under one condition…"

Sara raised an eyebrow, surprised that he was willing to capitulate so easily. "What would that be?"

"Before we leave to retrieve Thea, you will marry me." Malcolm's hand rose to cup her cheek, "If something were to happen to me, I want you and the child to be provided for. The only way I can do that is if you are my wife." Searching through the same drawer he'd gathered the cell phone from, he pulled out a blue velvet box. "These are my conditions, Sara…" He opened up the box to reveal an antique wedding ring with tasteful diamonds surrounding the band.

Staring up at him with wide eyes, Sara sputtered, "How long have you been carrying that around?" It was not at all gaudy, which is what Sara feared when she first saw the box. Malcolm Merlyn was made of money; he could have afforded the Hope diamond if she desired it. But this perfect little ring looked like it had been well loved. "It's beautiful…"

"It was my grandmother's," Malcolm said softly, "I've had it since she died." Grasping Sara's hand, he gently took the ring from its place and slid it onto her finger. It fit like a glove. "In case you were wondering, I never gave this ring to Rebecca. She would not have appreciated it…" She had wanted the flashy, large diamond engagement ring that befitted the wife of a wealthy man. "Is that a yes?"

Sara stared down at the ring on her finger and felt as if it were always meant to be there. Gazing at him evenly, Sara bit her lip, "This is emotional blackmail." She didn't say no. She couldn't, not with so much at stake. Thea's survival depended on the two of them working together. Nodding her assent, Sara rested her hand over the sacred space where their child slept. At least their little one would have a name and a legacy. This was the best option for all of them…

"We are evenly matched, Canary." Malcolm smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I will arrange for the paperwork to be completed tonight. You call Felicity." Their tasks were set and he stepped into the kitchen. Grasping the mug of tea, he carried it over to her with the crackers. "But first, this should help settle your stomach." Resting his palm briefly on her shoulder, he set off to collect paperwork and a priest.

Even in the midst of the chaos Malcolm thought of her comfort. Sara accepted the tea gratefully and took a sip while she dialed Felicity's number from memory. Chewing a cracker, the phone rang until Felicity's sleepy voice picked up. "Felicity, it's Sara…"

Clearing her throat several times, Felicity sat up in bed. Wiping sleep from her eyes, she peered over at the clock. The red numbers glared at her that it was just after five in the morning. Whatever Sara was calling about must be important, "Sara! How are you? Is everything okay?" Sensing the panic in Sara's voice, she grabbed her glasses from the bedside and slipped from the bed.

"Something has happened…" Sara bit her lip, "I can't tell you everything right now but this is important. It's about Thea. She's taken off with Nyssa somewhere. Malcolm and I need to get to them before someone gets hurt." Sara dragged her fingers through her hair and leaned back on the couch. "I was hoping you could track them."

Felicity already had her computer open. "I'll track their passports and check Nyssa's accounts for any recent activity." Balancing the phone on her shoulder while she typed, Felicity gnawed at her bottom lip, "Looks like there's a debit on Nyssa's account from Air China. I'm searching flights that would've totaled those prices to narrow down a destination…do you know when they left?"

Sara felt so much better now that the tea was kicking in and Felicity was working the case. "She must have left between noon and four, otherwise Malcolm or I would've crossed paths with her," She replied immediately.

A heartbeat later, Felicity leaned back, "Well, I'm not sure if this is good news or not but the only flight that left between those hours at that price is headed here. Nyssa and Sara are on their way to Starling City." She rested her palm on the desk, "I should tell Oliver."

"You _can't _tell Oliver until we get there. I'm not sure what Nyssa is after but if you go blowing their cover this early in the game, Thea and Oliver could both be in danger." Sara let out a shaky breath, "I'm begging you, Felicity, you need to keep this quiet. Malcolm and I will be on the first fight."

Felicity let out a shaky breath, "Sara I can't keep anything from Oliver. I just can't…"

"Then avoid him, Felicity. _Please_!" Sara looked up as Malcolm returned with a monk dressed in simple white cotton robes. He obviously was wasting no time. "I need to go but remember what I said. We will be there soon." Disconnecting the call, Sara stood up and closed the distance between her and Malcolm. "They're on their way to Starling City of all places."

Malcolm nodded swiftly and while Sara filled out her portion of the paperwork, he made reservations for a flight that would take off in a couple of hours. There was no time to be wasted. Once their travel plans were settled, Malcolm joined Sara in front of the monk. In soft Chinese, he recited the ritual. The vows were simple and plain. Malcolm purchased simple matching wedding bands to symbolize their marriage. The ink was hardly dry on the paperwork before Malcolm began placing things into his suitcase. Sara returned to her apartment and did the same, making sure to place her peanut butter among her weapons and the few items of clothing that still fit her.

Malcolm leaned in the doorway as Sara finished packing. Stepping into the room, he grabbed her bag as soon as she finished zipping it up. "I have a car waiting. And I've spoken with Ra's…he has given us his blessing."

Sara raised an eyebrow in surprise, "How did you manage that?"

"We can discuss it later," Malcolm replied hastily. Striding for the door, he ushered her forward. Life as they knew it was over…and Malcolm wasn't sure if it was for the better. Gazing over at her as they headed for the airport, he smiled grimly. At the very least, Sara and the baby would be protected for life. Even if he had to give up his own to secure it.

Sara peered over at Malcolm, uncertainty built inside of her. There was something he was holding back, she could feel it in her soul. Yet at this moment they had bigger problems to deal with. Slipping her hand into his as they boarded the plane, Malcolm leaned in and kissed her tenderly. Snuggling against him, she rested her head on his shoulder. As long as they had each other, it would be alright. It had to be.

* * *

**Well, I'm back from my crazy whirlwind family reunion and I'm exhausted...but I worked really hard on this chapter. Please, if you are reading, take the time to review. It really makes a difference and lets me know that someone is actually enjoying this story! Thank you in advance!**

**My amazing JustVisiting80 is fucking amazing beyond words. SHE IS THE BEST EVER! I ADORE YOU, THUNDER BUDDY!**


	13. Chapter 13

The little brick house with the doric columns on Cypress Avenue loomed silently ahead of Malcolm and Sara as they eased down the street. Someone had mowed the lawn and tended to the little flowers that nestled against the white picket fence but beyond that, nothing at all had changed. The world moved around them as it always did but for Sara, time seemed to stop. All around her were kids, dogs, and an elderly couple kissing on a porch…the kind of things that reminded Sara that her life would never be truly normal. She would never be the young mother pushing her child in the stroller while her doting husband beamed down at them. Sara's surprise pregnancy had gotten her a husband who married her for the benefit of his name, a claim on his fortune, and erased the issue of custody if one or both of them were to die prematurely due to their positions in the League of Assassins. It was not at all the happily ever after that Sara wanted…but it was as close as she was going to get given the circumstances.

Pulling the station wagon into the garage, Malcolm found himself gazing at Sara. She had been conspicuously silent ever since they'd boarded the plane. Once they had taken off, dinner had been served and Malcolm made sure that Sara ate a few bites of her in flight meal. Conversation was minimal and mostly consisted of him urging her to finish his soup and crackers. Afterward, she had a cup of tea and soon fell asleep. This time, he wrapped an arm around her and held her close. There was no use pretending he didn't want to touch her. It was his right as her husband and thankfully, she didn't fight. Still, her stoicism haunted him. They got off the plane, collected the station wagon from the long term lot—which had been deep cleaned and detailed. So much had changed but at the same time, it felt like nothing changed at all. Memories flooded Malcolm as he sat inside the car a moment, "We don't have to stay here, Sara. I can get us a hotel or…"

"No," Sara replied coolly. "This is fine." Slipping from the confines of the car, she braced herself and finally stepped inside. The soft scent of furniture polish filled the air mingling with something that Sara could only describe as '_home_'. The furniture remained the same, except that all of the computers in the playroom had been removed. That room stood empty now except for the desk and its chairs. Leaning in the doorway a moment, Sara had the overwhelming desire to move the desk to the far wall to make room for a toy box, a tiny table and chairs, and a baby swing.

Malcolm brushed past Sara, setting their bags in the master bedroom. As badly as Malcolm needed to focus on finding Thea, he kept finding his thoughts drifting back to the past. In this very house, Malcolm's lust for Sara became undeniable. Shortly thereafter he realized that his feelings ran deeper than physical desire. They'd shared meals here, planned every detail of the A.R.G.U.S. hit down to the minute, and created a child that he loved more than life itself. Nostalgia washed over him as he opened up the closet and hung up his garment bag containing his Dark Archer uniform. Once everything was in its place, he rejoined Sara in the living room. "Are you hungry? I can order us some dinner, if you like. I understand if you want to rest but at least allow me to make you some tea and toast."

Sara shook her head, "I owe it to Felicity to talk to Ollie right away. Oliver is Thea's brother, Malcolm, and if she's in Starling City with Nyssa there's a strong possibility that the Arrow is going to be tipped off to their activities; especially if Nyssa is here on a hit. Ollie would never forgive himself if he hurt Thea, even accidentally. We _have_ to tell him right away," She explained urgently.

"Sara," Malcolm soothed, "I am not arguing with you." Per their bargain, he would not leave her side; which meant that he needed to prepare to return to the Arrowcave. Malcolm was already unzipping the bag around his Dark Archer costume when he felt Sara behind him. Turning to face her, he slipped his arm around back and gathered her to his chest. Something was bothering her, he could feel it in his soul. "What can I do to help?"

"Nothing, Malcolm, I'm still reeling from everything that's happened in the last few hours," Sara faltered. Icy blue eyes met cobalt, "Leave the costume. You're going to meet Ollie and Felicity as Thea's father, not as an assassin." Patting his shoulders gently, she found that there was understanding in his gaze. Sara headed into the bathroom to freshen up. When she returned, Malcolm was waiting for her in the kitchen with a cup of tea and a sandwich he'd made with her favorite peanut butter. Standing on tiptoe, she kissed him tenderly, "Thank you."

Malcolm was glad for the distraction because he was not looking forward to another confrontation with Oliver Queen and Company. Nodding swiftly, he grabbed the keys from the counter. As they drove into the city, Malcolm found himself worrying more and more about Sara. All this traveling couldn't be good for her or the baby. She must have read his thoughts because in the next moment, she covered his hand with hers. The ring that his grandmother had worn her entire life graced Sara's finger, the diamonds glinting in the waning evening sunshine. He liked how she looked in the family heirloom, but he was also aware that it might make things more difficult on her. "If you would prefer, we can keep our marriage a secret. I wish to protect you, Sara, not to make you uncomfortable."

"I have nothing to hide, Malcolm," Sara asserted. Clearly he was surprised by her answer and a smile cracked through the stoniness of his expression. Surprisingly, she found herself beaming back at him.

Felicity was pacing outside the entrance to the Arrowcave, distraught. Her clothes were slightly disheveled and it was clear that she had been tugging on the strands of her hair nervously. The moment she saw Sara, she broke into a dead run. "Thank God you're here, I thought I was going to _die_. I don't like keeping anything from Oliver." Taking a breath to compose herself, Felicity's eyes swept up and down Sara's body. "There's something different about you…"

Malcolm cleared his throat to save Sara the trouble of explaining everything more than once, "There will be time for that later. Right now, our focus is on Thea." Ushering both women toward the entrance, Felicity shakily punched in the code while jabbering about how Oliver had changed it as soon as they left town. Her constant stream of chatter was oddly comforting as they headed down the tunnel. Malcolm's hand grazed the small of Sara's back as they returned once more to Oliver's lair. The sharp crack of a staff against a training dummy filled the cavernous space.

Sara stayed several paces behind Felicity every step of the way. After all, Felicity might have been fooled by the stretch pants and loose top that Sara had put on to hide her pregnancy… but Oliver knew her all too well. Sara took heart in the way Malcolm refused to move from her side; for once, she welcomed his protectiveness. Felicity and Oliver spoke in hushed tones, their voices growing higher in decibel until Oliver slammed his staff down on the metal table and stalked to face Malcolm and Sara head on. Sara felt Malcolm's grip tighten around her waist and she let out a shaky breath. "Ollie, I—"

"Stop," Oliver commanded. Folding his arms over his bare chest, glistening with sweat, he found that his eyes would not leave Felicity. "I don't care about pleasantries or small talk. Felicity said that you're here because of Thea." Oliver's breath hitched in his throat, "What the hell did you do to my sister?"

Sara was poised to explain but Malcolm beat her to the punch. Keeping his voice level, Malcolm recounted the sequence of events for Oliver's benefit, "Thea has been training with us and, until now, has maintained that she would never join the League of Assassins. However when Sara and I returned from our training session this afternoon we found a note that Thea and Nyssa had embarked on a trip." The muscle in Oliver's jaw was ticking dangerously and Malcolm put himself in front of Sara to protect her, lest Oliver got any stupid ideas about trying to attack. "We're afraid that Nyssa has taken Thea with her on League business. Once you've completed a hit for the League, you are part of our ranks for life. There is no getting out and no going back…"

Oliver found himself leaning against the table for support. The weight of shock and sadness overwhelmed his senses, "So why the hell aren't you out there finding her!? You could've contacted me and I would've joined you wherever the hell in the world Nyssa took her."

Felicity inched toward Oliver, aching to take away his pain as only she knew how. "Sara called me last night and I tracked Thea down. Thea and Nyssa landed in Starling City less than twelve hours ago. I've been monitoring Nyssa's accounts and her aliases but so far there have been no hits. I'm also monitoring car rentals, the train station, and the bus depot in the area. Nobody matching their description has gone to any of those places. I'm confident they're still in Starling City."

"You knew about this?" Hurt speared through Oliver's chest as he turned to her, "I can't believe you didn't tell me! Felicity—"

"Don't take this out on her," Sara replied hotly, "If Felicity told you, you would've gone off half cocked. I know you, Ollie. When it comes to the people you love, you think with your heart and not your head." Malcolm's hand tightened around Sara preemptively. She shot her overprotective husband a look before she slipped from his grasp. Closing the distance between her and Oliver, Sara sighed heavily. "If you're going to blame someone, blame me."

"I _do_ blame you, Sara!"Oliver's fist tightened, "You and this monster…" Rage burned in Oliver's chest. He glared down at Sara, prepared to lambaste her. Yet the moment that his gaze reached her abdomen, all was forgotten. His eyebrows flew upward in shock and horror. Rocking back on his heels, Oliver shared a look with Sara and he instantly knew her secret.

Oliver reached out to Sara but Malcolm's scathing voice broke through the silence. "If you so much as lay a hand on her, I swear to God I will take apart you and everyone you've ever met…" Malcolm glared menacingly at Felicity, knowing that anything Oliver did to Sara and their baby, he would do twice as bad to Oliver Queen's love.

Felicity skittered closer to her computers lest someone throw a punch. She was not liking the look on the Dark Archer's face…and someone had to protect the machinery if things got violent. It was clear that the tension in the room was once again at breaking point.

Sara rested a hand on Oliver's bare shoulder. "Forgive Malcolm, he can get a little dramatic. Ever since we found out about the baby, he's been a bit testy." She felt Oliver draw in a shuddering breath and she gave him a gentle smile. It was clear that Oliver already knew she was pregnant but he wasn't expecting her to confirm it so readily. "We want to protect Thea and so do you. Our goals are the same." Sara rested a hand gently on her belly, "So let's work together. Truce?"

Malcolm and Oliver glared daggers at one another. In the second it took for that to occur, Oliver was thrown aside as Felicity knocked him on her way to Sara. "You're pregnant? I knew it!" Throwing her arms around Sara, Felicity hugged her tight. "I totally have a sixth sense about these things! It's not because you're…you know…"

"Showing?" Sara finished for her. Felicity's enthusiasm was palpable and it made Sara smile. She was the first person who seemed genuinely happy for them. Oliver on the other hand retreated to the other side of the Arrowcave, changing back into his shirt and muttering angrily to himself. It was the best Sara could possibly hope for when it came to Oliver.

Felicity nodded, relieved that Sara took the word right out of her mouth, "Yes." Pulling out the computer chair, Felicity settled Sara down for the interrogation. "When are you due? Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Felicity suddenly lowered her voice, "Is Malcolm the father?"

"Yes, of course I am," Malcolm snarked. To even think of someone else being a father to his child sent anger flushing through him immediately. Moving beside Sara again, he stood at her side. "My wife and I are expecting a baby in March. It's a bit early to tell the sex of the child."

Sara found herself chuckling, "You had to find a way to slip that in there, didn't you?" Malcolm never missed an opportunity to interject. Reaching out, she grasped Malcolm's hand to comfort him. For a moment she had almost forgotten that he was in enemy territory; it had been a long time since she considered Malcolm as the bad guy. How could someone who cared so deeply for her and their child ever be the villain? "Yes," Sara confirmed, "We're married. As of a few hours ago, I'm officially Sara Merlyn."

Malcolm held her hand tighter and waited for the retaliation. He didn't have long to wait at all for Oliver was standing there, fuming. It must be exhausting to be outraged all the time, Malcolm thought to stood before Sara protectively; he was willing to kill and to die for her…and likely would before this trip was over. Ra's had given him an impossible assignment.

"Are you insane?" Oliver's voice rose above Felicity's congratulations. "Getting pregnant can happen to anyone but marriage…" His mind spun back to his youth when he'd gotten a young woman pregnant himself. In those brief moments he had been fearful of what it would mean to be a father. He was too young, too unsettled…and yet there was no relief when his child was lost. That story had ended tragically for him. Would he have married that girl if she hadn't lost the child? Oliver supposed it was too late to ask that question. Scrubbing a hand across his jaw, he ground his teeth, "Never mind. I wish the two of you the best. You were clearly made for each other." Grabbing his staff again, he went to finish his training, "Felicity," His voice was gruff, "Let's get back to tracking Nyssa and Thea." Time was running out. "Sara, I'll contact you when we've found Thea."

"That's our cue," Sara replied coolly, unfazed by Oliver's outburst. Sara understood better than anyone what Oliver was grappling with. He considered Sara to be his responsibility; they were family, bound by their shared experiences on the island and in vigilantism. In her heart she knew that Ollie would always be concerned about her. The fact that Malcolm had wronged Oliver in the past made it more difficult to accept. At least this time, no one had come to blows. They were making progress.

Nodding curtly, Malcolm guided Sara toward the street. It was pitch black outside except for the streaks of heat lightning that crackled in the distance. "We should get home," He said softly but he could see that Sara hesitated. "You want to visit your father, don't you?"

"More than anything…" Sara trembled. "There's someone else that I need to see. I'll drive." Malcolm hesitated to give her the keys and she scoffed, "I'm pregnant, not incapacitated. I am capable of driving, Malcolm!" Reluctantly, he capitulated and she walked around to the driver's side. He climbed in beside her and she navigated easily toward the building where Laurel lived. "I think that maybe this time you should stay here."

"Not a chance," Malcolm grinned. "That was part of our deal, Sara. I'm not letting you out of my sight." Stepping out of the car, he opened up her door for her.

"That is going to make showering very difficult," Sara groused. Catching the glint in Malcolm's eye, she shook her head, "Don't get any ideas." Laurel's building was well protected—unless assassins wanted to get in, that was. Sara and Malcolm cleared the locked security doors without batting an eye. Taking a shaky breath, Sara was poised to knock when suddenly Laurel's door flew open and she was wrapped in her sister's warm embrace. Tears burned in Sara's eyes as she held Laurel tighter. "Hey sis…"

Oliver had upgraded Laurel's personal security system and she had seen Sara coming from the moment she entered the building. She couldn't help but embrace the sister that she'd missed so dearly. Laurel sniffled as she pulled back, "I'm so glad you're here. I was afraid I'd never see you again I—" Laurel stopped cold when she noticed Malcolm standing a few feet away from Sara, leaning casually against a wall. "You…you're dead!" Laurel gasped, rocking back on her heels. "Sara, why is Malcolm here with you?" Gazing down at Sara's hand on her wrist, she froze altogether. "I—"

"Laurel, let me explain," Sara cut Laurel off quickly. Tugging Malcolm inside and closing the door, she tugged her sister to the couch. "After I returned to the League of Assassins, I found Malcolm there." Dragging a hand through her blonde hair, Sara bit her lip. She'd need to bend the truth so it would be palatable. "One thing led to another and Malcolm and I are married…" Sara rested a hand on her belly gently, "Laurel, I'm pregnant."

"You…and…_Malcolm_? Tommy's father? The man who destroyed the Glades?" Laurel let out an incredulous noise, "Sara, I don't know what to say. You've done some crazy things before but this takes the cake!" Anger and disbelief warred for dominance, "I can't believe it…" Finally, Laurel stood and faced the window, "Are you happy?"

Malcolm raised an eyebrow at the question. He stayed quiet, watching the scene before him unfold. Sara stood, moving beside Laurel. "Yeah, Laurel, I am…" Sara smiled gently. "I know this is a lot, believe me. Sometimes it freaks me out how much has changed in just a few short months." Facing Laurel again, Sara nudged her playfully, "Hey, at least you don't have to worry about me stealing any more of your boyfriends."

Laughing tearily, Laurel threw her arms around Sara and held tight. "I've missed you so much…" She whispered. Wiping at the hot tears that ran down her cheeks, Laurel stood back. "Would you like something to drink? I don't have any alcohol…" She'd been sober for several months now, despite all the upheaval she'd been through. "I have some juice, tea, coffee, or water?"

Sara smiled, "I'd love some tea if you've got it." Laurel was looking for a moment to digest everything. Her sister padded into the kitchen to set the kettle to boil. Sara shot Malcolm a glance that thanked him for keeping calm. "I should see if Laurel needs any help…" Stepping into the kitchen, Sara found that Laurel was dialing her cell phone. "What are you doing?"

Laurel immediately flushed with guilt, "Calling the DA."

Sara grasped Laurel's wrist tightly, "Wait a second. Why would you call the district attorney?"

"So we can prosecute Malcolm Merlyn for the part he played in the Undertaking, Sara! Someone has to pay for those lives that were lost," Laurel replied hotly. "I'm the assistant DA, I have a duty to see that justice is carried out."

"Laurel, please—"

Malcolm's dark voice cut through the tension between the Lance sisters, "Laurel, if you wish to turn me in, please do so." He grinned handsomely, "I do bear a striking resemblance to Malcolm Merlyn, don't I?" He chuckled mirthlessly. "You and I know the truth but when your boss investigates, he will find only the identity that the League of Assassins has provided for me. I'm nothing but a simple man, wrongfully accused of a heinous crime. You'll be made to look the fool and I will come out smelling like a rose. Save yourself the trouble, Laurel. You cannot best me."

"You bastard," Laurel barked angrily. She slammed the phone down on the counter, knowing this fight had been lost. "How do you sleep at night? Both of you!" Laurel lamented, "I thought that maybe you grew up a little bit with everything you've been through…but you haven't changed at all. You just keep making bad choices and getting yourself caught up with the wrong men." Laurel's eyes welled with tears again, "When are you going to learn, Sara?"

Sara's eyes fluttered closed for a moment and she took a steadying breath. "Laurel, nothing that I say is going to make any sense to you. I just need you to know that this is what I want. Malcolm, this baby…" She licked her lips, "I hope that you can be happy for us."

Laurel said nothing for a long time. Mechanically, she put on a kettle to boil and made tea as if on autopilot. Handing Sara a cup, Laurel padded into the living room and plopped down. "I'm sure you're wondering about dad…"

Settling beside Laurel, Sara placed her tea on the coffee table. "Yes," She grieved, "I'm sorry you've been left to deal with this alone, Laurel. I wish I had known sooner. I would have—"

"Sara," Laurel murmured, "Just listen. Dad stayed at the hospital for a couple of weeks but then it was time to move him to a rehab center. The insurance ran out shortly thereafter and I was terrified that he'd end up in some second rate nursing home. By some miracle he was accepted at the best facility in the state and they haven't charged us a dime. They said something about donations paying for his care."Laurel took a shaky breath, "Dad is still comatose but there's a new neurologist who's looking into the case. I'm keeping the faith." Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a small card. "Here's the phone number and dad's room number if you decide to go visit him." Pressing it into Sara's palm, Laurel stood up. "I wish you and Malcolm every happiness. I hope your baby is healthy. I want you to get everything you ever dreamed of in life. I love you, Sara." There was a tremendous pause in Laurel's voice, "I hope you can also understand that I don't want to see you ever again." Reaching out, she hugged Sara tightly one final time.

Holding Laurel close, Sara felt as if her heart was about to shatter into a million pieces. Yet, the tears didn't come. "I love you too, Laurel." When Sara pulled away from Laurel, Malcolm moved to her side. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you." Laurel didn't respond…Sara didn't expect her to. The trip back down to the car was silent. Slipping into the car, Sara buckled her seatbelt. "Let's go home…" Visiting hours at the rehab ended at eight and after everything that happened today, Sara needed to rest.

Malcolm only nodded. Just for tonight, he wouldn't push. Once they got back to the house, he turned down the bed while Sara took a shower. He knew she was crying and it burned a hole through him. He wanted to make everything better. He wanted to fast forward to a time when they had peace and joy and happiness…but right now, it seemed they were destined to suffer. When Sara returned from her shower, her eyes red from crying and her exhaustion, he pulled her into his arms.

Sara slipped into bed beside Malcolm, resting her head against his shoulder. For tonight, she needed him at her side. One palm laid flat against Malcolm's chest, the other cradled her rounded belly. This was her family now. "Malcolm?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think that we'll ever be normal?" She gazed up at him, longingly.

Smiling sadly, Malcolm placed a tender kiss on her lips, "I wish I had an answer, Sara. But know this, I'll do anything in my power to make sure you and this baby are happy. You will want for nothing…" Even after he fulfilled his promise to Ra's, Sara and the baby would live happily ever after; the ring on Sara's finger cemented Malcolm's legacy and his family name. And in the League of Assassins, that was the best that he could hope for. "Close your eyes," Malcolm whispered. "Tomorrow will be here before we know it."

Without hesitation, Sara did as Malcolm asked. She fell asleep, cradled in his arms. Sara was unaware of the promises Malcolm made to Ra's and the danger they would be in before the week was through. For the moment, there was peace.

* * *

**I struggled and toiled with this chapter and it is a BEAST. My beta JustVisiting80 had to talk me off the ledge with this one. A lot is going on, there's a lot of reunions happening here. And the next few chapters are going to be very dark and angst. We have the promise Malcolm made to Ra's...Nyssa and Thea's master plan...and of course Oliver. Lots going on. Your reviews are very important to the creative process so PLEASE keep reviewing if you want more! **

**Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

Felicity shivered slightly, drawing her sweater tighter around herself. It wasn't that she was particularly cold but Oliver's iciness was starting to affect her. Resting her hands on the desk, she swiveled to face him. "I'm waiting…"

"For what?" Oliver snarked, his arms folded over his muscled chest. A frown marred his handsome features. He sat on a table, waiting for any information that Felicity could find on Thea. He didn't want to go out or go home…hell, he didn't have a home to go back to now that his fortune was gone and his house repossessed. He had taken to sleeping on a cot down here in the underground lair that he'd built but how could he get any rest when Felicity invaded every inch of the place? "Felicity…"

Standing abruptly, Felicity moved to his side and settled down on the table beside him. She crossed her legs and rested her shoulder against his, "You've been brooding for hours, Oliver. I know you're pissed. So, come on then…let's have it." Nudging him, she gave him a gentle smile, "I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

The anger that Oliver had been holding back burst forth like scalding lava. "What the hell were you thinking?" He hollered, "Sara and Malcolm are dangerous, Felicity! Sara may have been a friend in the past but it's clear who she's loyal to now! She's married and having that bastard's baby!" He reached out, grasping Felicity's shoulders tightly. "Look at what happened to Thea! We don't know where she is or if she's safe! She's in the clutches of a ruthless, heartless bitch of an assassin all because of Sara and Malcolm. My innocent little sister could be _dead_!" Oliver drew in a ragged breath, "Still you decided to invite them back into our lives. I can't believe you! How can you be so naive!"

A soft sob emanated from Felicity's throat. "I lied," She choked, "I can't handle it." Turning away from Oliver to hide her tears she found herself swept into his embrace. Cuddling against his chest, she rested her head in the crook of his neck. The strength of his arms and chest wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry," Oliver soothed, rubbing her back gently. "I shouldn't have lost my temper. I'm not mad at you. I just need to protect you, Felicity, and you just make it so damn hard." A grim smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I couldn't do this without you…"

Felicity wrapped her arms tighter around Oliver, "Sara isn't our enemy and you know it. Malcolm has his flaws but you'd have to be blind not to see how deeply he loves her. He'd live and die for her _and_ that baby. Frankly, I'm happy for them. Sara deserves that in her life." It took Felicity a moment to gather the courage to disentangle herself from Oliver's arms. She needed to look into his eyes and make sure he understood her. "You are never going to have to find out what it's like to do this without me because I'd never leave you. You're stuck with me, Oliver Queen!"

Desire flooded through Oliver, replacing the anger he had been feeling. There was no alternative. He needed to hold her, to possess her…cradlingher head in his hands, he leaned forward and captured Felicity's lips in a searing kiss. Instantly her body molded against his and he tightened his grip. Never again was he going to let this infuriatingly beautiful, wise woman out of his grasp again.

Felicity's hands slipped up Oliver's chest, tracing the hard plane of his abs. It was something she had wanted to do for so long. Face flushed hot, she finally came up for air. "Wow…" She breathed. "That was…even better than I'd imagined. And I imagined it _a lot._" She cleared her throat, "Well, not _a lot_ a lot…a normal, healthy amount of picturing you…_it_…the kiss!" She squeaked, "I don't mean _it _as in," She lowered her voice, "_Sex_. I—"

"Felicity?" Oliver kissed her swiftly to stop the flow of chatter, "It's alright. I've thought about it too." He smirked at her, "And I'm willing to bet it's a lot more than you have." Gliding his fingers through the silky strands of her ponytail, Oliver smiled. "We don't have to rush anything, Felicity."

"I want to rush it," Felicity blurted. "What I mean is, I've been waiting for so long." Leaning in, she captured Oliver's lips again. "I know you're upset about Thea so we can wait until you're ready. I just what you to know that whenever you want me, I'm ready." Oliver's stormy eyes sent electrical currents running through her entire body. She would never, ever get tired of looking into his soul.

Felicity's confession filled Oliver with tenderness. Despite everything they'd been through…hell, after everything he put her through, she still wanted him. Even this very night, when he'd been churlish and rude, she vowed to stand by his side. Lifting her as if she weighed nothing, Oliver carried Felicity to his cot. Slowly, he peeled off his shirt and reveled in the sigh of pleasure that tumbled from her lips. Oliver would never grow tired of how responsive Felicity Smoak was. Without hesitation, he slid the zipper down her back, pressing kisses down her spine.

Gasping harshly at the contact, Felicity shivered with need. In the next moment she lost all sense of time and place. There was only tonight, only Oliver. Despite his herculean strength, he was infinitely careful with her. Wrapping herself around Oliver, Felicity arched upward as he slipped inside her. Crying his name, she kissed him passionately as they moved together toward the edge of oblivion.

Oliver clung to sanity as he buried himself deep within her but it was no use. Felicity wrung every last shred of control from him. As she tightened around him, he valiantly lost the battle he had been fighting to hold on. Releasing himself within her, Oliver cradled Felicity close to his body. He breathed heavily as he brushed some of her wayward blonde hair from her forehead, "Are you alright?" His voice was gruff with passion and desire.

"Never better…" Felicity sighed, smiling up at him. "Now I think I know why women go crazy for you. You're successful, handsome, and you are a tiger in bed." Kissing him again, she laughed softly. "Promise me that we're going to be doing that _a lot_ more?"

Beaming down at the gorgeous woman in his arms, Oliver captured her lips again eagerly. "That is one promise I know I can keep." For the moment, his insecurities and fears were kept at bay. The demons that hunted and haunted him were silent. Oliver reveled in this silent reprieve as he closed his eyes. "Thank you…"

"For what?" Felicity gazed up at him lovingly, "I should be the one thanking you. That was incredible." Her fingertips traced a scar along his ribcage.

"For your patience," Oliver murmured. "For not giving up on me. For standing up to me even when it wasn't the easiest choice." He cleared his throat, "Felicity, I—" The raucous beeping from her computer shattered the moment. "What's happening?"

Felicity sat up quickly, "There's been a hit on one of Nyssa's accounts." Grabbing a blanket, she dashed over to the computer. "Looks like she withdrew money at an ATM on Maple Avenue about twenty minutes ago." The sound of fingertips flying across computer keys filled the room. "There are two motels within walking distance of that ATM. I would say we can start narrowing our search to those. I'm going to call Sara right now." Looking up, Felicity was surprised that Oliver was already fully dressed and beginning to don his Green Arrow garb. "You can't go out there without backup, Oliver."

"Like hell I can't," He tugged the hood over his face. "This is Thea we're talking about, Felicity. I lost my sister once, I'm not going to do it again." Pulling the bow from its case, he filled his quiver with the specialty arrows that Felicity had created for him. Stepping toward Felicity again, he kissed her deeply. "I'll be back soon…" And with that, he swept out of the Arrowcave like a man on a mission.

Reining in her emotion, Felicity dove for her cellphone and dialed the number that Sara had given them. It rang once before Malcolm answered. "I've got a hit on Nyssa. She withdrew money from an ATM on Maple Avenue, I think she and Thea are likely staying in one of two motels nearby. I'm texting you the addresses now." Felicity cleared her throat nervously, "And Malcolm? Please hurry, Oliver's decided to go check it out on his own."

Malcolm sat straight up, clutching the phone in his hand. "We'll be there in five minutes." As soon as he disconnected the call, he leapt from the bed. Sara was right there with him, wiping the sleep from her eyes and scrambling for her bo-staff. They'd managed a couple hours of sleep apiece; it would have to be enough. Grabbing his bow, Malcolm met Sara at the car and they tore out of the neighborhood. Tearing down the streets, they hadn't come to a full stop before Malcolm killed the engine.

"We should split up," Sara frowned at him. "There are two motels and two of us. It'll be better if we—"

"No!" Malcolm thundered, "I won't let you out of my sight."

"I can hold my own. You know as well as I do that Nyssa won't hurt me," Sara countered. "Every second counts and if we lose them now, there's no telling when we'll find them again. This is for your daughter, Malcolm…"

Torn between his love of his pregnant wife and the love he had for his daughter, Malcolm slammed his hand against the steering wheel. "Fine!" He thundered, "By God, if anything happens to you—"

Leaning in, Sara captured Malcolm's lips in a searing kiss. "It won't," she whispered. "Let's go find your daughter." Malcolm went to the right, Sara to the left. She gazed behind her a moment and was relieved that Malcolm seemed to be following through with the plan. The Starling City Motel's yellow neon sign guttered and buzzed ahead of her exclaiming low rates and rent-by-the-hour availability. Sara's stomach turned over and she was thankful she was wearing gloves when her hand nearly stuck to the door handle of the lobby.

A pale, pockmarked man sitting behind an ancient desk looked up from his book. "Room six is free. We don' git too many pregnant dominatrixes 'round these parts. Hourly rate is negotiable an' my cut is five percent but you'll find tha's more'n fair. An' before I rent, I like ta' sample tha' goods…" His hand was already at the zipper of his grungy, stained trousers.

Sara swung her bo-staff, throwing the man to the ground before that zipper slid down any further. Sara stared down at him, disgusted. "I'm only going to say this once so listen very carefully. I'm looking for is two women, one's late twenties, dark hair, heavily armed. She's the type to have paid extra for you to keep your mouth shut about her whereabouts. The other is late teens, brown hair, blue eyes."

Reeling from the blow to his face, he plopped onto the floor while cursing bitterly. Instinctively he covered his crotch; it was clear this wasn't the first time he'd had a beat down. "Ya' didn' have to hit me! I'll play ball." There was sweat beaded on his brow, his dark eyes dilated with fear and his hands were shaking. "I-I ain't seen nobody like tha' around 'ere."

Instinctively, Sara knew he was lying. Pressing her boot tighter against his chest, she never moved her staff. "I'm going to count to three…" Her icy blue eyes flicked over his body and suddenly she smiled. "And if you don't start talking, I start cutting pieces of you off. Starting with your favorites and working my way up to the more important ones…"

The unkempt innkeeper howled with displeasure, cursing at her until Sara removed a large blade and eased down toward his manhood. In one second flat, he spilled every dirty secret he had. Nyssa had taken room number thirteen and paid through the nose to keep that secret quiet. The two women kept to themselves and had requested absolute silence and privacy. With a quick flick of her wrist, Sara incapacitated the man and tied him up. Grabbing the key to room thirteen, she held her staff tightly in hand as she ascended the stairs.

Nyssa was standing at the end of the hallway shrouded in darkness, her dark hair billowed in the wind. "It took you quite long enough, _Ta-er al-Asfer_." Smiling grimly, Nyssa took a step forward into the buzzing fluorescent light. Her bow was drawn, pointed straight at Sara. "It burns in my heart that you would take part in this nasty business, Sara. It was never my intention for you to get caught in the crossfire…"

"Nyssa, what the hell are you talking about?" Sara stood at the ready, her bo-staff balanced perfectly. "I'm here about Thea. I told you before and I'll say it again, life in the League is not for that little girl. I am here to return her to her father and her brother."

"Do you think me a fool!?" Nyssa shrieked, "My father has grown weary of my vies for power. A trusted member of his consort has informed me that he plans to hire an assassin to end my life. My half-sister Talia is much more agreeable to following in his nefarious way… he wishes to end my days as heir to the demon before it is too late." Gritting her teeth, she pointed an accusing finger at Sara, "I did not think that you would betray me this way!"

Sara felt her heart twist. Ra's al Ghul was a heartless bastard, sure, but to turn on his own flesh and blood… "Nyssa, I accepted no such assignment. I would never hurt you like that." Sara extended her bo-staff and laid it in front of Nyssa before she knelt, reverently. "I am here only for Thea, I swear that on my life."

The air was thick with tension. Nyssa wavered, "Your life is extremely meaningful to me, _Ta-er al-Asfer_…I hope you would not sully that with falsehood." Stepping forward, Nyssa rested a hand on Sara's shoulder. "Sara—"

Standing immediately, Sara crushed Nyssa in a tight hug. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sara's voice was thick with tears. Stroking Nyssa's dark hair, she followed her into the squalid motel room. Thea was sitting in a chair, gagged and handcuffed to the radiator; she looked incredibly annoyed but unharmed. Hurrying to Thea's side, Sara bent to undo the cuffs but was swiftly blocked by Nyssa grabbing her wrist and tugging her back.

"Where is Malcolm?" Nyssa demanded, "You may not have accepted the bounty on my life but I have no such assurances with him." Settling down on the bed, her lips curved into a smile. "I see that he has been busy." Nyssa's fingertips slid over the rings on Sara's finger, "So then, how does it feel to be Mrs. Merlyn?"

Thea gasped and thrashed against her gag. "She is going to hurt herself, Nyssa. At least let me ungag her," Sara replied, annoyed. This time when Sara moved toward Thea, Nyssa made no move to stop her. Tugging back the scrap of cloth, the shriek of excitement that emanated from Thea made Sara briefly consider putting the gag back in place. "It's true, Malcolm and I are married. With my pregnancy, it made sense."

Nyssa let out a derisive chuckle, "Do you think that I am blind, Sara? You cannot hide the adoration you hold for your husband from me. Deny it all you want but do not forget that I know you better than anyone else." She turned to face Sara, "You would not carry the child of a man you do not love."

The sound of shattering glass from below saved Sara from having to respond to that statement. Thea was staring at Sara so hard that it felt as if she would burn a hole in Sara's back. Oliver and Malcolm thundered up the stairs in tandem, bows drawn. Sara immediately stepped in front of Nyssa. "Malcolm, Ollie, she meant no harm to Thea…this was all a misunderstanding."

A sad smile slid over Nyssa's features as she slipped forward. "You are right, I would not have hurt Thea. However, I am not stupid." Grabbing Sara, Nyssa removed the blade from its holster and held it before Sara's throat. Her other hand was wrapped tightly around the sacred space where Sara's child grew. "This brings me no pleasure, _Ta-er al-Asfer_," Nyssa's voice shook with sadness. "But I cannot forfeit my life so easily."

Malcolm's heart pounded in his throat. Oliver was intent on freeing Thea; as soon as she was clear of the handcuffs, Oliver pulled her into a tight hug and stood back to watch the scene unfold before them. Oliver would not get involved unless absolutely necessary. This was League business. Despite the danger that abounded, Malcolm's bow did not waver. At least his daughter was safe but now he had his wife and child to worry about. Panic clawed into his chest at the thought of anything happening to them. "This isn't about Sara. This is between you and me, Nyssa."

"What the hell is going on?" Sara choked out. If she so much as moved, she knew that Nyssa would cut her. The heir to the demon was desperate right now…and a desperate Nyssa was a powder keg in a firestorm. Her eyes widened suddenly as all the pieces began to click into place. Sara stared at him, incredulously, "Malcolm, you _didn't_!"

"Sara…" He took a step forward and Nyssa pulled the knife in tighter against Sara's throat. "Okay! Let me explain." Malcolm set down his quiver and bow, his hands raised plaintively. Taking a shaky breath, he scrubbed his hand over his jaw. "Ever since I left the League of Assassins and then returned, my relationship with Ra's has been rocky. We have played pretend and remained civil in the light…but no one knows better that there is no one you can trust but your own blood." Malcolm stared down at his hand a moment where his wedding ring rested. "When Thea was taken, I went to Ra's. I told him of my child and my intent to wed Sara. He wholeheartedly gave his blessing on one condition. I was to kill Nyssa and return the family crest to him or he would kill Thea, Sara, and the baby." His cobalt eyes were filled with emotion as he peered at the two women before him, "Nyssa, this isn't personal. I couldn't allow anything to happen to the only people in this world that I love. If you wish to kill me then I willingly lay down my life…"

Sara felt her heart twist painfully. "Malcolm, why the hell didn't you tell me?" No wonder he didn't want to let her out of his sight and had been so intent on marrying her just in case something happened to him. "Nyssa, listen to me," Sara breathed. "I won't let anyone hurt you." Slipping her hand up Nyssa's arm, she felt the tightness of the muscles there and silently prayed that she hadn't overestimated Nyssa's love for her.

Nyssa remained still as the grave. "There is no scenario where we all live, _Ta-er al-Asfer_." Hugging Sara tighter, Nyssa rested her head against Sara's shoulder. "My father is a cold, cruel man. He has no regard for life or for love and would happily see us all dead. There is nowhere we can run, nowhere we can hide."

Malcolm swallowed hard, "I know. So I ask only that you let my wife go. Let me say my goodbyes…" His heart was heavy as he gazed into Sara's horrified face. Nyssa must have agreed for she released Sara instantly.

Sara voice was harsh, "No one dies tonight!" Bounding into Malcolm's arms, she was swept into his embrace. "I won't allow it." Pushing against Malcolm's chest, she beat against his breast, "How could you do this? How could you make a deal like this!?" She hollered at him until her voice was hoarse. Her knees buckled under the weight of her sadness and Malcolm lifted her up.

"Sara…" Malcolm's voice cracked. "I would lay down my life for you and this child."

"Damn you, Malcolm!" Sara buried her face in the crook of Malcolm's neck. "You told me that you would be here for me and for this baby. You swore to me that you would be the kind of father that this baby deserved…" Hot tears burned down Sara's cheeks as she let out a soft whimper of pain, "You promised, Malcolm! You promised…"

Stroking her blonde hair gently, Malcolm's eyes fluttered shut. "My promise was to always protect you, Sara…if there were any other way—"

"I think there is." Thea piped up from her corner of the room. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Oliver's chest and she was extremely glad to be reunited with her brother.

"Thea!" Oliver chastised, surprised that his sister had the courage to speak up in this room full of dangerous killers.

"Allow her to speak," Nyssa demanded. Her tone became frigid again as she folded her arms over her chest, "I am intrigued to know what ideas this child believes she can offer that three assassins have not been able to figure out on their own."

Malcolm turned to face Thea, his arms still wrapped around Sara. He glared at Nyssa, "Perhaps she has seen something we overlooked."

Thea snarked, "I'm not as stupid as you think I am, Nyssa. I can see that this is tearing all of you apart. You don't want to kill Sara and the baby…and you don't care about Malcolm but you know that Sara loves Malcolm. And you don't want to die either—"

"Get to the point!" Nyssa ordered.

"I think it's fairly obvious." Thea let out an exasperated noise, "Really? Nobody?" She folded her arms and matched Nyssa's defensive stance. "We have to kill Ra's al Ghul." Silence rang out at first…only the mechanical ticking of a clock could be heard. Then suddenly the room erupted in chaos. The lightning struck the powder keg and now it had exploded…when the dust settled again, there would be nothing left of the world they knew. Killing Ra's al Ghul would not be an easy path, but as far as roads went, it seemed like this was the only one left to take. Thea said a silent prayer to heaven that she did the right thing…someone's blood was going to end up spilled and Thea couldn't let it happen to anyone else she loved. Not again.

* * *

**So then...we're opening up a whole new dimension here. Anyone been keeping up on the latest from SDCC? Let's just say if you're not a fan of DC comics and you don't know Ra's al Ghul, you are about to get a very good introduction. AHHH! I am so excited. Beyond words excited. So I will keep the words to a minimum. Your reviews have been AWESOME, I totally love it. Please continue, this is what gets me through when the writing gets tough. I work incredibly hard at work and wrangling kids when I get home. There's nothing like coming home to some great reviews to motivate me to push through the exhaustion and write you guys a chapter. **

**HUGE shoutout to my beta JustVisiting80 who is epic beyond words. She is the best beta EVER! Internet wives for life!**


	15. Chapter 15

First light found Sara settled against the desk in the playroom, peering quietly out the window at the vibrant red sunrise. There was a storm coming…and she didn't just mean of the meteorological variety. Much of the night had been spent outlining a suicide mission to take down Ra's al Ghul, the Demon's Head and arguably the most powerful man in the entire world. It hadn't been easy…and Sara still wasn't convinced that they had gotten it right. But after hours of talking round and round in circles, the weary group decided to break for the night.

Thea chose to stay with Malcolm and set herself up in the nursery. Oliver and Felicity returned to the Arrowcave for some peace and quiet. Nyssa forwent staying the night in her dingy motel room and was currently sprawled out on the couch in the living room, still and silent. Sara always marveled at how peacefully Nyssa rested; sometimes it didn't even seem as if she breathed while she slept. It was a stark contrast to Malcolm who had curled at Sara's side, his arm draped protectively over her. Many times he shifted during the night, tugging her closer to him in the process. Sara was extremely surprised that she managed to disentangle herself without jarring him awake this morning.

Drawing her sweatshirt tighter around her, Sara's hand slid across the rounded swell of her belly. She felt doubly protective of this little baby growing inside her ever since Nyssa's dark confession about the price on her head and her father's intention to seat his other daughter Talia on the League of Assassin's ceremonial throne. It rankled Sara how casually Ra's al Ghul could trade one child for another, as if they didn't matter at all. Sara had only been pregnant for a few months now but the overwhelming need to protect her son or daughter trumped anything she'd ever felt before. Beyond pain, beyond fear, there was only love. To think that anyone could order the death of his own flesh and blood chilled Sara to the bone.

Sara remained lost in thought as she watched the world begin to come to life before her. A few early morning gardeners mingled with the commuters heading to work. She was instantly aware of Malcolm's presence when his strong arm slid around her waist, cradling the baby growing within. A hot cup of tea appeared in her hand and a smile ghosted her lips. "Thank you," Sara's voice was still tinged with sleep as she inhaled the familiar scent of mint and ginger. "Did I wake you?"

Malcolm brushed a wayward strand of blonde hair from Sara's shoulder and cradled her against the hard plane of his body. Gazing at the mundane world moving around them, he couldn't help but feel relaxed. This is what life should have been like. This is what he wanted for his unborn child. "I'm naturally an early riser," He replied, nuzzling her neck gently. "I could hardly sleep with you pressed against me."

A smile spread across Sara's face and warmth wound its way through her entire being. Setting the tea down on the desk, she spun in Malcolm's arms so she was facing him head on. "Is that so?" Her hands slid up his shoulders while his traveled downward, splaying over the small of her back. "Well, I didn't see you doing anything about it last night. You had every opportunity to cop a feel and you were a perfect gentleman." She chuckled darkly, "That's so unlike you, Malcolm."

Malcolm eyed her hungrily, "I'm no boy scout, Sara. I just thought that you might be tired. Between the jet lag and the late night spent planning our deaths, you deserved a good night's rest."

"Don't say that…" Sara breathed, her icy blue eyes filled with emotion. "You're all too willing to die, Malcolm, and it bothers me. I know that you want to protect the baby but you can't offer up your life so easily. I need to know that you're going to fight." Her hands curled into the lapels of his robe which gapped open, revealing the muscled expanse of his chest. Just below the flesh was a warm heart that beat rhythmically against her hand. "The baby is going to need things."

"Is that the only reason, Sara?" Malcolm's hand slid up to cup her cheek. "You're my wife. If I die, everything I own becomes yours…you'll have plenty of money to buy whatever things the baby might need." Peering down at her, he could feel her ire rising and it filled him with such an overwhelming sense of confusion. "Perhaps there's something else?"

Scoffing, Sara gritted her teeth, "I meant _things_ like a father's love and paternal influence!" She pushed him hard, holding her belly close again. "Not everything is about money! I didn't sleep with you because you're made of money!" She snarked, "If I wanted that, there are plenty of men in Ra's consort that I could have picked instead. And they probably would've been a lot more careful about birth control!"

"Why did you choose me then, Sara?" The smirk on Malcolm's face deepened as he took a step toward her again. "You're right, you could have any man in Nanda Parbat. Men who wouldn't have given you a child…" Though the way she was holding her abdomen told Malcolm that she had come to adore this child just as he hoped she would. Sara wanted this family as much as he did; it just took her a bit longer to realize it.

Sputtering angrily, Sara grabbed her teacup aggressively and took a sip to calm her nerves and her stomach. "I gave into you because I needed to feel whole, and wanted, and…" _Loved_. She wanted to be loved. The word stuck in her throat. Malcolm offered her something that she'd never experienced before. Sara had very little money, no influence, and Malcolm could match her blow for blow with his skill as an assassin. When Malcolm stood before her and said that he wanted her…Sara believed that he really wanted _her_. After all, she knew that she could offer him nothing he didn't already have. "Maybe I just needed to get my kicks. You were pretty happy to do the same, if I recall. I wasn't alone in wanting you."

"No, you certainly weren't." Malcolm's desire for her had only grown with time. "I want you as much then as I do now," He replied matter-of-factly. Riling Sara up was such fun and she was definitely flustered now. The blush staining her cheeks filled him with a sense of pride. "Maybe more…"

"You are so full of it!" Sara snapped, "I am getting _very _pregnant. I don't believe for one second that you think all of this—" She motioned to her growing baby bump, "—is hot. You've seen me hunched over the toilet, white as a sheet, and smelling of sickness. I am pretty sure I cried when you first brought me peanut butter, Malcolm. I can't imagine any of that gets your blood pumping either." Sara frowned markedly. "I don't know what your big plan is Malcolm but if it's your intention to piss me off first thing in the morning, you're doing a really great job."

Malcolm shook his head, "What I'm trying to tell you is that I _do_ think you're hot. I think you're beautiful, Sara. I want you, both of you." Closing the distance between them again, he captured her mouth sweetly. "Maybe I'm doing this all wrong…I am trying to tell you that I love you."

If Malcolm hadn't been standing right there, Sara likely would've fallen. Shock coursed through her and she braced herself against him to steady herself. "I'm sorry, I could have sworn you told me that you loved me. As in, you're _in love_ with me." Her eyes swept over his features, looking for lies or half truths and coming up empty. There was nothing but pure, unadulterated passion blazing in those cobalt eyes. It rocked Sara to her core.

"I _am_ in love with you, Sara. And I'm fairly sure you're in love with me," Malcolm asserted. "I am well aware it's going to be harder for you to admit what you feel for me." He pressed another soft kiss to her lips. "You guard your heart so carefully and I understand, believe me, I—"

Sara folded her arms, "I love you, Malcolm." If Malcolm Merlyn thought he had her pegged, he was dead wrong. The surprise that registered on Malcolm's face sent a sick thrill through the center of her. That would teach him to go around acting like he was the omniscient ruler of the universe! A heartbeat later, Sara realized that maybe her defiant declaration of love wasn't exactly how she wanted to tell Malcolm she had feelings for him. To be perfectly honest, Sara had no intention of ever saying it—at least not out loud. She knew as well as anyone that such a statement made her seem vulnerable and weak. "I—"

Malcolm cut Sara off swiftly by sweeping her into his arms. Looking both ways twice to make sure that Thea was still in her room and Nyssa was still asleep, he carried Sara into the bedroom. He placed her gingerly on the bed before he bounded back to the door and made sure that it was locked. In a split second, Malcolm returned to her side and knelt beside her, "I love you too, Sara. You and this child are more than I ever could have asked for…" Bending down, he captured her lips in a searing kiss. This time, it was not so sweet and tender but belied the hunger that Malcolm had for her body and her soul. His fingertips trailed up her belly, slipping beneath her tank top until he reached the sensitive globe of her breast.

A sharp gasp tore from Sara's throat as his knuckles brushed against the hypersensitive nipples that strained against her shirt. He had hardly touched her and yet Sara was already aching for more. "Malcolm, we have guests. We can't—"

"Oh yes we can," Malcolm murmured, silencing her with another brutal kiss, "And we will. I've wanted to touch you for _weeks_, Sara." Her blonde hair fanned out beneath her on the bed and he ran his fingers through it. "You're in the second trimester now and I can see in your eyes that you want this as badly as I do." Pushing open his robe to reveal his nakedness beneath, he licked his lips,"You can't fool me, Sara. Your body is a traitor."

Sara stared up at him, her loins were inflamed and her breasts still ached at the mere memory of his casual contact. Her pink tongue darted out to wet her lips as she weighed her options carefully. His skin was warm and taut beneath her hands. "Screw it…" Sitting up, she kissed him hard, wrapping her arms around his back. She lifted her hips as he tore away the thin sweatpants she wore and divested her of her shirt. Gazing up at him, Sara felt uneasiness burn through her as he peered down at her, his brow furrowed. "What's the matter?"

"I've never seen your scars in the light of day," Malcolm's voice was tight with displeasure. His fingertips traced over the cuts and marks at her ribcage, shoulders, and then lower. His lips pressed against each last one, wishing he could make every one of them better. "Anyone who has hurt you, I will make them pay in blood…no one will ever hurt you again, Sara. I vow that to you on the life of our unborn child."

Sara's fingers threaded through Malcolm's dark hair. Breathing raggedly, she felt tears prick in her eyes as he finished kissing her scars and turned his attention to the sacred space where his child grew inside her. He peppered kisses over the swell there, his hands slipping to test the new weight of her breasts. Arching upward, she let out a hungry cry of passion that dragged a similar groan from Malcolm.

With every movement, Sara was infinitely responsive to his touch. Every little noise wreaked havoc on his control. Desire thundered in the core of him, inching him closer and closer to that inevitable edge. Wrapping his arms around Sara's back, he cradled her against him. She sought his mouth again and he responded eagerly. Teasingly, Malcolm pressed his length against the core of her. A zip of heat slammed into him at how hot and ready she was for him. Sara's hips bucked, begging for him to fill her completely. Malcolm was all too happy to oblige.

The feeling of Malcolm inside of her sent shockwaves coursing through Sara's entire body. Their first two times had been passionate, sure; yet the mood had been very different. All those weeks ago, Sara needed Malcolm to comfort her. Right now, she wanted nothing more than for him to possess her, body and soul. Another moan tumbled from her lips as he pressed deeper into her, increasing the pace slowly and steadily. From this angle, she had the leverage she needed to regulate her comfort. Still, she did not expect him to do all of the work. Earnestly, she matched his every move until the dark flame of desire threatened to consume her.

"Malcolm," Sara groaned as she felt the first waves of pleasure begin to ebb through her. Suddenly that little tremor within her core turned into a raging vortex of pleasure. Wrapping her arms around him, her nails digging harder into Malcolm's back. Inaudible words of love tumbled from her lips as she held her husband tighter than she'd ever held anyone in her life.

It took all of Malcolm's strength not to lose himself the moment she shattered in his arms. He lasted only another moment before he could bear it no longer. Holding tight, he fisted his hand in her hair, his fingertips sliding over the silky strands. The pain of her nails into his back was a welcome sensation. He kissed her lips that were plumped from his kisses and he slid his thumb over them gently. "Are you alright?"

Sara let out a shaky laugh, "Yeah. Are you?" She rested against his shoulder for a moment. The sun had begun to rise higher in the sky, bathing the room in the soft light of morning. Time was slipping away from them quicker than she ever imagined was possible.

"Mmm…" Malcolm smiled sheepishly, "Better than alright." He gazed over at the clock and sighed. "Oliver and Felicity will be arriving any moment. We should get dressed. I think we could both use a shower…"

"I think I have a suggestion as to how we can save time and water," Sara purred seductively. Slipping off the bed, she grasped Malcolm's hand. Sauntering into the bathroom, she turned on the water full blast. Moments later, Malcolm had her pressed against the hot, foggy glass of the shower. If anyone was still asleep in the house after round one, they definitely were not after round two.

* * *

Thea stepped out of her room, ear buds pressed as tightly as they would go into her ears. Heading toward the kitchen to scrounge for breakfast, she nearly crashed straight into Nyssa. The iPod she was listening to was knocked askew and one her earphones fell out. For a moment, she didn't move. Thankfully, Malcolm and Sara picked that moment to be quiet. Thea reeled back, her face contorting into a frown as she grabbed for the device and hurried to avoid the confrontation.

Nyssa's hand snaked out and cuffed Thea's arm, pulling her around to face her. "You are avoiding me. Why?" She demanded.

"You told me you were going to help me get my father and Sara together and instead you kidnapped me and tied me up in a disgusting motel room to use me as leverage in your sick plan to kill my father," Thea snapped. "Does that answer your question?"

There was a brief pause and Nyssa nodded swiftly, "It does." Thea took off toward the kitchen and Nyssa swept after her. "You must understand that I did not wish to hurt you, Thea."

"You might not have wanted to but you were more than willing to let me become collateral damage." Opening the fridge with far more force than was necessary, Thea grabbed a yogurt and stabbed it aggressively with a spoon she found in a drawer nearby. "It's all the same with you assassins. You think you're in it all alone and you'll be damned if you ask for help! Well, I'm sick of it, frankly. Not everything has to be so complicated."

Thea wasn't wrong. Nyssa was used to looking out for herself; if she didn't, there was nobody who would do it for her. Nyssa no longer wondered why her mother had refused to allow her to meet Ra's. She was twelve years old before she even met the man who would shape her into the violent, hardened criminal that she was today. In twice that time, he shattered the illusions she had built of him being a father and a mentor. Nyssa had emulated him in every way and he sought to destroy her for it. Nyssa squared her shoulders, "It is not as easy to ask for help as you say. Your father, Sara, and I…we are solitary creatures. We do not change easily and we do not admit our fears easily. To admit that you need help means that you are weak…" Nyssa swallowed hard, "And when you are weak, you will die. There is no other alternative."

"That's where you're wrong. There is an alternative, Nyssa. Friends, family…" Thea set her breakfast aside, laying her palms flat on the countertop as she leaned in, "Family doesn't always mean blood."

"I do owe you an apology," Nyssa ceded, "For underestimating you."

Gazing at Nyssa out of the corner of her eye, Thea sighed, "That's the best I'm going to get, huh?" There was no question about it.

Nyssa remained stoic. There was another thump from within the bedroom and Thea frowned. That time, a smile ghosted Nyssa's thin lips, "Well, it seems I have upheld the terms of our bargain after all."

Thea couldn't help but hide a smile, "Yeah I guess you did." Another groan echoed through the kitchen and Thea whined, "Damn it, I need to get out of here." Stalking to the door, she grabbed the keys from the counter. "There isn't a single drop of coffee in this whole house. We're going to need some for when the cavalry arrives in a little while." Motioning for Nyssa to follow, Thea slid behind the wheel of the car, "You're buying."

There was no argument from Nyssa as the two women headed for higher ground. It was a welcome relief from the confines of suburban life. By the time they returned Malcolm and Sara were dressed and Felicity was working her very hardest to temper Oliver. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. Nyssa swept in behind Thea and set down beverages and donuts for everyone. Unsurprisingly, this brilliant plan to placate the group with food had also come from Thea. The six of them sat down at the table and negotiations began again. In the clear light of day, refreshed and fed, Nyssa wasn't certain that they would fail. In fact, if all went according to plan, they might have a fighting chance…and when it came to Ra's al Ghul, that was the best they could hope for.

* * *

** Not a whole lot of reviews last chapter so I have no idea what you are liking and what you're not...but I'm hopeful that I'll see some more for this chapter! The only way I know if you're reading is if you review. And it's the only compensation I get for spending my free time writing this! So please, take a minute and let me know what you think. **

**As always, thanks to my amazing beta JustVisiting80 who is a freaking fantastic beta and thunder buddy! She is rocking it in the Bellarke fandom with her story Fire and Ice. If you're a fan of the 100, go take a read! **

**Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

The smell of antiseptic turned Sara's stomach as she and Malcolm stepped onto the long term care ward. Sara instinctively held him tighter for comfort. "This was a bad idea…" She turned to flee but found herself flush against her husband's chest. Sara shivered. Nothing about this place was particularly frightening; it was actually quite nice if you took away the fact that this is where people came to slowly die. The walls were painted a calming shade of pale green that contrasted smartly with modern metallic fixtures. Above them stretched a ceiling made entirely of glass that illuminated the entire place with natural sunlight…or it would have were they not in the midst of a thunderstorm. Sara stared heavenward, wincing slightly at the streak of lightning that lit the sky. "Malcolm, I don't think I can see him like that again…"

"You've come this far," Malcolm pressed. After the six of them finished up plotting the ultimate demise of Ra's al Ghul, Sara became terse and standoffish. Without the distraction of Felicity and Oliver, she grew even more restless. If Malcolm didn't know her so well, he might think that she regretted their earlier tryst. However, he refused to believe that she wasn't thoroughly satisfied with their lovemaking, which meant that her uneasiness was due to her father's condition. When he'd suggested they go visit Quentin Lance, she'd been very eager and rushed him into the car…though now that she was standing in the nursing facility, things weren't so simple. Malcolm held her tighter as they inched closer to the room.

Thoughts of Quentin Lance's illness had haunted Sara for weeks now. When she walked into the hospital and saw him lying there so still… it gave her nightmares. This was her fault, no matter what anyone said. Slade meant to hurt her just as badly as Oliver…and her father got caught in the crossfire. Sara prayed for a miracle, of course. She yearned to feel her father's tight embrace, grasp his hand, and laugh at his silly jokes. Unfortunately, miracles didn't really exist… Quentin Lance lay silent and comatose and it didn't look like he'd ever recover.

Without Malcolm's firm but gentle guidance, Sara never could have brought herself to see him that way again. The room was painted similarly to the hallway, soft and green. The bed wasn't a flimsy hospital gurney but was a real bed made up with soft sheets and a quilt. The window provided a view of the woods, misty and mysterious. Near to the window there was a large leather recliner sitting beside a bookshelf. It was warm and inviting. Sara felt instantly better. There were no more heart monitors beeping and whirring. Only an IV dripped silently, tucked on a well-hidden metal hook that attached to the bed. "It looks like he's just sleeping…"

"He is sleeping, Sara," Malcolm soothed. He stayed near the doorway, reading the cues that Sara gave him as easily as he read the titles of the books on the shelf. She didn't want him too near but she certainly didn't want him to leave her entirely. He leaned against the wall, peering out at the trees, shrouded by fog and rain. "You should talk to him. There's research the suggests people in comas hear things and remember them after they wake up." He gave her a gentle smile, "There's no harm in trying, right?"

"I suppose…" Sara's voice was thick with tears as she sat at his bedside. "Hi daddy," Reaching out, she touched his hand and was surprised to find it was warm. "It's been a little while since I saw you." Sara flashed her father a watery smile. "I'm sure Laurel has been taking good care of you. I…" Sighing, Sara looked up at Malcolm and was glad to find him moving toward her, "I wanted to tell you before she got a chance, I'm married…and I'm pregnant." Sara waited for the paternal outburst that never came. Peering up at Malcolm, Sara grimaced, "Well if that didn't wake him up, I'm not sure there's anything that will."

Malcolm rested his hands on Sara's shoulders. "I'm sorry, sweetheart…" He bent and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. Sara's hands slid up to hold his. For a long time the two of them remained quiet. A flash of movement from the doorway ripped Malcolm's attention from Sara…and she was instantly in motion. "Sara, stop!"

"That is an assassin, Malcolm!" Sara snarled. Reaching into her purse, she grabbed a butterfly knife and extended it with one flick of her wrist. She wasn't sure if the woman was there for Sara, Malcolm, or Quentin but this was one situation where Sara would kill first and ask questions later. The protective hormones surged in her veins, catching like wildfire.

"Whoa, hold on!" Malcolm cried, "Sara, I hired her." He grabbed her shoulders and spun her to face him. Suddenly the knife was pointed right at his throat and he rolled his eyes at her silent accusation. "Not like _that_!" Malcolm swiped the knife before someone—most likely him—lost an eye. He began to explain quickly before Sara had a chance to form any crazy theories about what his motivation was. "I was afraid that your father would be vulnerable to Ra's or any other criminal that he's helped put away so I hired Sandra to protect him."

Sara stopped struggling instantly. Her eyes widened with shock. Of all the reasons that Malcolm would have to hire an assassin, that wasn't one that she considered. "You…hired an assassin to look after my dad?" Her heart tightened painfully, "When?"

Malcolm was silent.

"I asked you when!"

Gritting his teeth, Malcolm tightened his grip on Sara's shoulders. "Alright, fine, it was after I found out he was in a coma," Malcolm replied hotly. Dragging a hand through his hair, he turned away from her. "I knew that you were grappling with your father being sick and having to return to Nanda Parbat. There are dangers in being a detective and the father of a woman in the League of Assassins. I acted instinctively, Sara, and I won't apologize for it."

Sara drew in a ragged breath. She wasn't looking for an apology, she was looking for an explanation. "And this place? You're paying for this place, aren't you?" She took a step toward him, "Don't lie to me…"

"Yes, I'm paying for it," Malcolm confessed. "Sara, you're my wife—"

"I wasn't then! When we took out A.R.G.U.S I was not your wife, Malcolm!" Sara was overwhelmed by emotion. Walking on shaky legs, she plopped down on the leather chair. Her entire body was trembling, "Why? Why did you do it?" Icy blue eyes were red with tears that she wouldn't shed.

Malcolm moved to her side and knelt before her. "Listen to me," He urged. "I'm desensitized to violence, danger, hell, even sex most of the time…but when I saw you in that hospital room, your pain became my pain." One hand cupped her cheek, the other splayed over her belly. "I knew that even if nothing became of our time here in Starling City, I had to do something…" He peered into her eyes, "I did not tell you because I didn't want you to feel indebted to me, Sara. I have more money than we could spend in a hundred lifetimes. I knew if I could make things even a little bit easier on you, I had to do it." Sara's seemed to relax as he spoke…but she remained tense, her hands gripping the arms of the leather chair. Furrowing his eyebrows, Malcolm exhaled sharply, "I can't tell if you're angry or not."

"Your guess is as good as mine…" Sara replied levelly. "My hormones are all over the place. I'm torn between ecstatic, slightly nauseous, sad, and livid." Each emotion vied for dominance but eventually, a cooler head prevailed. "You should have told me, Malcolm." Sara bent and captured his lips chastely, "I am indebted to you." Resting her forehead against his, her eyes fluttered shut for a moment. "I will find a way to repay you, I swear that…"

Malcolm stroked his thumb over the ever-growing swell of her belly. "You are everything I've ever wanted, Sara. There is nothing more you need to do. Everything that is mine is yours…" Standing, he pulled her into his arms and cradled her there. Sara's head rested against his chest, her hands slipping up his shoulders. His lips gingerly slid to her ear, "Although, a repeat of this morning's performance would not be amiss. You're so beautiful…"

Mirth bubbled inside of Sara and despite how uncertain she felt, she couldn't help but laugh, "I think you earned it." Malcolm drew her closer, fortifying her with his awesome strength. "You're right, I will sleep easier knowing that my father is protected…" Sara trailed off but they shared a secret look. Life for all of them was about to get a lot more dangerous as they implemented the plan to kill Ra's al Ghul. Nobody would be safe…no one at all.

After a long night and exhausting morning, Sara was very glad to return home and crawl into bed for a well-deserved nap. Malcolm contemplated joining her but after some debate he realized he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her and Sara really needed rest. Once he made sure she was settled, Malcolm headed into the living room to catch up on the news. He only looked away for a second to grab the remote and when he looked back, Nyssa was standing right in front of him with her hands on her hips. Malcolm sighed heavily, "Is there something you need?"

"No, but I believe there is something that you need." Nyssa replied coldly. There was no love lost between Nyssa and Malcolm. He was the man who won Sara Lance's heart and that would always sting a little bit; not to forget he had accepted the bounty on her head, even if he had done it for his wife and children. "There is something my father possesses, something powerful and I believe that it would heal Quentin Lance of his ills."

Malcolm sat up straighter, "What is it?"

Nyssa hesitated a moment. "What my father controls is known as a Lazarus Pit. If someone is ill and they bathe in the waters, their health will be fully and immediately restored. It can heal internal damage, tumors, and even bring someone back from the brink of death." She could sense the skepticism in Malcolm and immediately sat down beside him. "I, too, would think it is simply a myth or a legend if I had not seen for myself the power they possess."

"If this is some miracle cure then why isn't everyone bathing in them?" Malcolm pressed.

"The Lazarus pit can only be used once before it is rendered inactive. My father holds the keys to half a dozen of these pits and leverages them to gain more power." Nyssa licked her lips, "The majority of them lie in Jordan, Egypt, and Oman…however, during the quake that occurred in the Glades, a Lazarus Pit was unearthed here in Starling City."

Scrubbing a hand over his face, Malcolm stared at Nyssa incredulously. "So, assuming that this thing works, how long have you known that there's something that can heal Quentin Lance sitting right under our noses?"

Nyssa narrowed her eyes. "This is not as easy as a decision as you believe, Archer," Her voice dripped with icy venom. "For one thing, my father would never willingly give up the key. We will need to obtain it after he dies." Nyssa hesitated a moment, "Also, there are…side effects. Bathing in the Lazarus Pit will heal the body but it warps the mind. Most of the time, the madness wears off within a day but in some instances, the effects are permanent. There's no way to be certain that if Quentin Lance survives, he will be the man that Sara knows and loves."

Malcolm was quickly realizing why Nyssa hadn't been forthcoming about this miracle cure. He was relieved that she had brought it to him first. "We have to tell Sara."

"I know that," Nyssa replied coolly. "As her husband, it falls to you to break this delicately. Good luck." She turned to walk away but Malcolm's grip halted her. Jerking back, Nyssa upended Malcolm and slammed him onto the ground before straightening her clothing. "Do not touch me!"

Stars burst behind Malcolm's eyes. Angrily, he grabbed Nyssa's leg and dragged her onto the ground beside him. Nyssa was a woman of few words; violence was the only language that she truly understood. "You are not getting out of this that easily," He snarled. "Do not forget that I could easily obtain my freedom by killing you and returning the family crest to your father. I do not need to risk my life and my happiness for you, Nyssa. I choose to do so because Sara has asked me to. She cares for you, though I'll never understand why!"

Nyssa rolled to the side, darting out of his reach. She waited, as if she expected Malcolm to lunge. Her inky black eyes burned with ire. "I am not as easy to kill as you make it seem." She straightened her spine, standing easily, "I put up with you for Sara as well…and for Thea."

Malcolm frowned markedly, "I am sorry that your father threw you to the wolves, Nyssa. I am sorry that he did not protect you from the horrors of the world. I will not throw my children to the wind and let them twist there. I am not Ra's al Ghul…" Nyssa tensed as if Malcolm had struck her with the full brunt of his force. He took no pleasure in watching the pain flicker across her face, "Nyssa—"

Tilting her chin up defiantly, Nyssa plopped onto the couch. She folded her arms neatly in her lap. "You are right, my father would happily see me dead. You know this because you accepted the bounty on my head."

"I only did it to protect my family, Nyssa. It was never personal," Malcolm settled beside her. "You deserve more than you've received in your life. Your father should be tripping over himself with pride. It is not a reflection of you that he is a miserable bastard." He gave her a tender smile, "You should take heart in the fact that you've grown so powerful in your own right that it scares even Ra's al Ghul."

"I did not think of it that way." Nyssa let out a sharp bark of laughter. "He fears me…he wishes for Talia to take over because she is more malleable. She will do anything he asks without question." There was a calm that filled Nyssa then. She peered over at Malcolm. She would not say 'thank you', that was simply not her way…but she would help him with his dilemma. "I will assist you in telling Sara of the Lazarus Pit."

"Thank you," Malcolm smiled demurely. For the first time ever he felt as if he'd actually made a connection with Nyssa. "Once she wakes up from her nap, I suggest we ply her with food and then tell her together. Perhaps we should also bring Oliver Queen and Felicity in on the matter. Oliver has known Sara longer than both of us combined."

The last person that Malcolm wanted to deal with right now was Oliver Queen…but if they were going to take Detective Lance out of the nursing facility and bring him to the Lazarus Pit, it would require all of them. It would be beneficial everyone in the loop from the very beginning. "It's settled then." He took the liberty of texting Felicity who graciously agreed to drag Oliver along and bring takeout. Thea and Nyssa slipped out and got liquor…a lot of liquor. That left Malcolm on Sara detail. Shortly after the house grew silent, he slipped into the bedroom and smiled at her sleeping form. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty…"

Sara yawned deeply. Gazing over at the clock, she rubbed her eyes, "Shit, I've been asleep for two hours? Why didn't you wake me sooner?" Pushing herself up from the bed, her blonde hair was mussed and sticking up in several places. She let her legs dangle over the side of the bed as she reached for Malcolm, kissing him deeply. "I hope you didn't get yourself into too much trouble."

"That remains to be seen," Malcolm smirked. "I would've let you sleep longer, you need your rest…but Felicity and Oliver are coming over for dinner. We've got a little more to discuss."

Groaning, Sara peered at him, "I don't think I can do anymore reconnaissance on this mission, Malcolm. We've beat it to death."

"This isn't exactly about the mission, Sara. I thought it better we discuss it as a group." Malcolm smoothed her hair and pressed another kiss to her lips. He sensed her uneasiness and gave her a comforting smile. "I hope you don't mind that I told Felicity to get you the chicken and noodles in peanut sauce for dinner. I can still text her if you want something else."

"Oh…" Sara let out a soft breath, "That sounds amazing." Heading to the closet, she changed out of her wrinkled sweatpants and into a pair of jeans that she almost couldn't button anymore. "You know it's a really low blow to distract me with food. That's preggo kryptonite…"

Malcolm chuckled, "I know, darling." Sara tugged a t-shirt over her head and he made a note to take her shopping soon. So far she had been making do with loose fitting pants and borrowing shirts from him, but she would soon outgrow all of those things. Once she finished dressing, he ushered her into the living room.

Oliver and Felicity stood in the kitchen, her hand was slipped in Oliver's. Sara watched Oliver's expression and her stomach began to churn with uncertainty. Nyssa stood there, Thea at her side. They both looked grim and drawn. "What's going on here?" Malcolm pulled out a chair and his hand rested on her shoulder, easing her down into a chair. Nyssa took a seat at Sara's right hand, Malcolm on the left. Oliver and Felicity sat across from them. Thea was seated on the counter, swinging her legs. "I don't like this…someone please tell me what's going on…"

Nyssa shared a look with Malcolm before she cleared her throat, "Sara, have you ever heard of a Lazarus Pit…?"

Twenty minutes later, Sara found her fists clenched on the table. Her entire life was in a state of flux. On the one hand, she had the power to cure her father's illness and make him whole again. He would wake up from his coma as if nothing had ever happened. On the other hand, Quentin Lance could be driven mad by invisible demons; his life would never be the same because of a decision that she made. Drawing in a shaky breath, "I need a drink…" She groused, "But since I am pregnant and cannot drown my sorrows, I need to eat some of my feelings…"

Malcolm hurried to open the takeout container and set it in front of her. He rested a hand on her shoulder, "Sara, we will all support you, no matter your decision." There was no easy way to present this but he took comfort in knowing that nearly everyone she cared about was present. "I know how things ended with you and your sister, but perhaps you want to discuss this with Laurel?"

"This could be the best thing that ever happened…or the worst." Sara took several more bites of noodles, chewing slowly and thoughtfully. After a moment, she gazed between the family convened around her. "I don't want to get Laurel's hopes up if this Lazarus thing is impossible to find, used up, or a hoax."

"Pit," Nyssa replied, "Lazarus Pit. And I assure you, it is a not a hoax." Malcolm flashed Nyssa a look and she quieted again.

"I think that's a good idea. We want to be cautious," Oliver piped up. He had remained silent, listening to everything that Nyssa had to say about this fabled restorative miracle. Felicity nodded in agreement; he felt instantly better having her at his side. "Do you know where Ra's keeps the keys?"

Nyssa nodded slowly, "They remain on his person at all times. To obtain them, we will need to pry them from his cold, dead hands…which will fit perfectly into our plan. Before he lays down his life, we will need him to tell us the exact coordinates. All I know is that the Pit is somewhere in the Glades. It was unearthed during the quake."

Four pairs of eyes slipped over to Malcolm at the mention of the Undertaking. He remained stoic and unblinking. "So it's settled then. At the end of the week we return to Nanda Parbat…but tonight, we come together as friends." Malcolm cleared his throat, "Allies, then."

"I'll drink to that." Oliver grabbed a beer and raised his bottle. Nyssa, Felicity, and Malcolm followed suit. Sara tipped her water in a ceremonial gesture of support. When Thea reached for a beer, Malcolm cleared his throat, "Nope."

"Come on," Thea whined, "I can be part of a plan to assassinate Ra's al Ghul but I can't have a beer? I used to run a nightclub you know!"

Oliver frowned, "I'm with Malcolm on this one, Speedy."

"Finally, something the two of you agree on," Sara smirked and shared a secret laugh with Felicity.

Thea grabbed a soda and huffed, exasperated, "Fine."

The six of them toasted to health, good fortune, and making it safely home from this mission. The rest of the night was spent in pleasant company as they laughed and shared stories of happier days long passed. Outside the rain continued to soak the ground. Wind whipped through the trees and a rumble of thunder shook the ground…

Miles away at the airport, lightning streaked across the sky. A tall, wizened man stepped out of a private plane into the elements without so much as a blink as thunder rolled. He wore a black tunic adorned with glittering black jewels. One hand curled around the broad sword at his waist, the other remained tucked behind his back. Another bolt of lightning slammed into earth, illuminating the cold sneer on his face as the storm swirled around him. The moment he moved the sea of people parted, making way for the powerful man who walked like a god among them. All plans and promises were broken; there was simply no accounting for this moment. Ra's al Ghul had come to Starling City.

* * *

Point of Clarification: Yes, I understand in the comics that Nyssa has been able to use a Lazarus Pit however in Arrow and in this story, I don't see how Nyssa would have enough knowledge to do that quite yet. So as of now, Lazarus Pits can only be used once.

If you are not a DC fan and you have NO IDEA what I am talking about, oops! I explained what a Lazarus Pit is in the story but to clarify this is basically an all-healing, mystical hot spring that heals the user to their full capacity...side effects? Can cause madness... FYI: This story is NOT intended to be a spoiler for Arrow Season 3..however I have a really hard time believing that the Arrow writers are going to do a story with Ra's al Ghul and NOT have a Lazarus Pit. A Lazarus Pit is to Ra's al Ghul as The Batcave is to Batman, you feel me? If you have any more questions, feel free to PM me for more info. If you ARE a DC fan, enjoy the little Easter eggs of goodness I have slipped in for you!

So, yeah a lot happened in this chapter. It's about to go downnnn... like really hardcore go down. That is, if you're still interested in reading. Please take the time to review, it keeps the muse going!

Big thanks to my beta JustVisiting80! If you haven't checked her out, do so! We also started a Tumblr page together...check it out! The link is in my profile!


	17. Chapter 17

Sara was jarred awake by the ear-shattering ring of the cell phone sitting on Malcolm's side of the bed. Groaning softly, she sat up. "Malcolm," She hissed but he didn't even flinch. Malcolm was dead to the world…the poor man hadn't slept on the plane and had only managed a couple hours of sleep here or there ever since they arrived in Starling City. He had been too busy looking out for her own needs to think of his own. Guilt stabbed through Sara instantly. When the phone rang again, a millisecond later, she wiped the sleep from her eyes and slipped over to Malcolm's side of the bed. "Hello?"

The shrieking voice at the other end further startled Sara. She held the phone away from her ear, trying to make sense of the jumbled words. Sara cleared her throat several times to try and reduce the hoarseness in her voice_. "_Slow down, I can't understand you…" Sara suddenly recognized the voice at the other end. "Laurel…how did you get this number?"

"Where the hell is dad!" Laurel screamed into the phone. "I'm standing here with the bodyguard your husband hired—without my permission, by the way!" Laurel drew in a ragged breath, "It's two o'clock in the morning and the nurse just called me. She told me that she came in to check on dad and he was GONE! I know he didn't get up and walk off on his own, so where is he, Sara!? What the hell did you do with him?"

Panic clawed through Sara and spread like wildfire through the body. "Laurel!" She cried, "I didn't do anything with dad! I visited today and when I left he was safely tucked in bed. He was fine!" Sara's entire body quaked with fear. Dragging a hand through her blonde hair, Sara drew in a steadying breath to try and calm herself. "I need you to go home. Take Sandra with you and don't answer the door for anyone but Oliver or me." Laurel began to argue but Sara was in no mood; every second wasted was a second more that Quentin Lance was missing and in danger. "For _once_ in your life could you do what I'm asking you without getting on my case, Laurel? I love dad as much as you do!" She snarled, "I will take care of this but I cannot be worrying about your safety too! Whoever this person is could be targeting the whole family! So, shut up, go home, and I will contact you as soon as I hear something!"

For a moment, Sara was positive that Laurel had hung up on her. There was nothing but radio silence, thick and heavy as the seconds ticked away. The sniffling cry that Sara heard next cut her straight to her soul. Sara's voice became softer and more soothing as she begged Laurel for her cooperation. "_Please_, Laurel, I love you too much to let you get hurt! Just go home…I promise you, I am going to bring dad back safe."

"Okay," Laurel's voice was thick with tears. "As soon as you hear something, I need to know." There was another long pause. "I love you too, Sara. Please be careful… I don't want anything happening to my niece or nephew."

Despite the danger they now faced and the uncertainty ahead, Sara smiled. "I will…" Disconnecting the line, Sara found herself staring into Malcolm's cobalt eyes. The decibel of her voice must have woken him. Reaching for him, Sara was swept into his embrace just as her legs began to weaken beneath her. "Someone has abducted my father, Malcolm. I don't know who or why but they've taken him. He needs to stay hooked up to those IVs, they keep him hydrated and fed. More than a day or two without medical attention and he'll die…"

Malcolm had woken to Sara shouting and the feeling of fear that crawled into his chest was the worst thing he'd ever experienced. Something terrible had happened, it was etched into her features. Even in the murky darkness, he could see how distraught she was. Dragging her into his arms, he pressed a gentle kiss in the crook of her neck. "It won't come to that," Malcolm replied forcefully, "We're going to find him." Settling Sara on the edge of the bed, he staggered to the closet to start changing into the Dark Archer costume, "Perhaps Nyssa will assist us. We are going to need everyone we can get our hands on…"

"I'm calling Oliver too," Sara's fingers were clumsy as she tried to dial. She fumbled with the phone as her hands trembled. Malcolm's hand wrapped around hers to steady it and she gazed up at him with a watery smile, "Why don't you call…" Testing the strength of her legs, Sara opened the door and Nyssa was already standing at the ready with a sleepy Thea was at her side. "I—"

"_Ta-er al-Asfer_," Nyssa cut her off coolly, "You need not even ask. I heard your conversation with Laurel. Of course I will assist you in retrieving your father." Gently, Nyssa rested her hand on Sara's shoulder. "Take heart, they could not have gotten far."

Sara inhaled deeply and swallowed past the lump in her throat. Hugging Nyssa tightly, Sara gathered strength little by little. Turning to Thea, Sara found comfort in Thea's warm embrace. She too knew what it was like to lose a father. "I'm sorry, Sara…" Thea murmured soothingly, "We're going to find him."

Malcolm grabbed his bow and quiver, slinging them over his shoulder. Stepping into the living room, he went straight to Sara's side. "Felicity has asked us to meet her and Oliver at the Arrowcave. She's already begun applying facial recognition software on the nursing facility's security footage and local traffic cameras. Hopefully she'll have more information by the time we get there." Sara pecked Malcolm on the cheek before she hurried into the bedroom to change out of her pajamas. Malcolm turned to face Thea and found that she was already primed for a fight.

"No! Don't even try it. I am coming!"

"I didn't say anything!" Malcolm argued, folding his arms. "But no, you're definitely _not_ coming, Thea. I need you to be safe." Already he had his work cut out for him with Sara going into the field pregnant with his child. It would take all his strength and energy to keep her safe. Adding in Thea was just too much for him to handle. "I promise that we'll keep you in the loop."

Thea folded her arms over her chest defiantly, "So, you're leaving me here alone and unprotected?" Clearly that blow landed exactly where she intended. Malcolm winced. "Where would I be safer than the Arrowcave with my own brother?" She narrowed her eyes, "Come on, dad!"

Malcolm gritted his teeth. "You've clearly been taking lessons from Sara in the art of manipulation…" Shaking his hand, he exhaled, "Fine. You may come to the Arrowcave but under no circumstances are you going out on a manhunt for Quentin Lance. You are too inexperienced." He lightly grasped her shoulders, staring into the eyes that were nearly identical to his own, "Promise me, Thea."

"I promise," Thea crossed her heart. The truth was, having Sara around _had_ taught her a few things, the most of important of which was the fact that Malcolm Merlyn was a better man than she'd ever imagined. Robert Queen would always be her daddy…he had changed her diapers, proudly displayed her crayon drawings on his desk, and kissed away her tears. No one would ever replace him, no matter how hard Malcolm tried. Still, Thea found that she connected easily with Malcolm and had grown to care about him despite his many faults. The awesome power of his love for her was evident. He had only just met her and yet his devotion was unwavering. It also touched Thea how deeply he adored his unborn child; it gave her a glimpse of what life might have been like if Malcolm had been around when she was young. Thea and Malcolm's relationship might not be traditional but it worked…and Thea was happy.

Nyssa remained ever the impartial observer as she stood by the door, loading up any weapon she could carry. This was a personal attack, undoubtedly, and whoever had perpetrated it was going to get a fight—albeit a short one considering that the Arrow, Nyssa al Ghul, Black Canary, and the Dark Archer would all be standing at the ready. While Malcolm's back was turned, Nyssa silently handed Thea a small dagger with the al Ghul family crest emblazoned on it. Thea quickly slipped it into her bag before her father was any wiser.

Sara pinned her wig into place as she stepped out of the bedroom frowning markedly. It was official: the cat suit did not fit anymore. There was no amount of tugging that was going to get the leather over her baby bump. Sara compromised with a pair of black leggings and one of Malcolm's black button down shirts. Her black utility belt had been extended and slung low over her hips. "Don't say a word…" She warned Malcolm as she stalked to the car.

Holding up his hands plaintively, Malcolm grabbed the keys. Starling City was deserted at nearly three in the morning. Even the criminals had scurried into their holes to hunker down for the night. The car hadn't fully come to a stop before Sara was bolting down the sidewalk, headed for the Arrowcave's heavy door. Malcolm ground his teeth as he easily closed the distance between them, punching in the code that Felicity had given him. The four of them hurried down. "Coffee is ready, if anyone needs some," Felicity greeted them.

"Oh sure, they get coffee and I don't?" Oliver groused. He was shirtless and rumpled from sleep, sitting on the cool metal table closest to Felicity. Peering at Sara, he could sense the anguish she felt. Comfortingly, he offered Sara a chair. "Felicity's already working on the security feed. Another few minutes and we should be able to see every person who went in or out of that ward."

Nyssa moved behind Felicity, watching the computers with her hands clasped behind her back. Thea immediately went for the coffee, pouring herself and Malcolm a large cup. Taking a sip of the strong brew, Malcolm moved once more to Sara's side. She had settled down in the chair beside Felicity, watching as the software moved closer to magnifying and sharpening the images from the videos. Peering around, Sara took comfort that the people she counted as her family had put aside their differences to rally around her. Even Oliver and Malcolm tolerated each other for the moment.

The computer beeped and Felicity let out a triumphant cry, "It's done!" Fingers flew over the keys, tapping in codes as she pulled up a picture of Detective Lance from the SCPD employee files, matching it against the faces. At the same time she was also looking for anyone suspicious. Going through each frame on the ward was time consuming and everyone could sense that Sara was growing restless.

Pacing the length of the floor, Sara rested her hand on the swell of her belly. It took every ounce of strength she had not to demand answers. Felicity was working her hardest. She brushed off Malcolm's overprotective hovering. She didn't need to be coddled right now. What she needed was a distraction. It was Thea who provided that relief when she came over, handing Sara a cup of coffee. "You look like shit." Thea motioned to the mug in her hand, "One cup of coffee isn't going to make your baby grow another head. I googled it. And I put cream in so it'll be easier for your stomach to handle…"

Sara accepted it gratefully and took a sip, "Thanks, Thea." It had been a long time since she'd had coffee as it had been making her nauseous. Today, though, Sara was glad for the aroma and the warmth. Plus, the caffeine boost would be what she needed since she was working on only four hours of sleep. "Has Felicity said anything?"

"She's been doing a lot of babbling," Thea replied, smiling. "But so far, nothing about your dad…" Peering over at Malcolm and Oliver, Thea shook her head, "You know, they really have a lot more in common than I realized."

"Do not let your father hear that," Sara replied quickly. "Don't let your brother hear it either." Smiling gently, Sara peered over at Thea. "This must be quite a shock for you. Learning that your brother is the Arrow and that your biological father is in the League of Assassins."

Thea nodded, "It actually helped me understand better what was going on in my life. I felt that something was different about Oliver when he returned from the island. I knew he was hiding something from me but I never knew what it was. As for my father being Malcolm Merlyn, that was a huge shock." It had been a point of contention between Thea and Moira before her mother was killed by Slade. Thea sighed, "I wish that I had a chance to get to know Malcolm long ago. The way I pictured him was so different and I blamed my mother for keeping this shameful secret from me. I was so angry with my mom before she died…"

Sara felt her heart twist. Wrapping an arm around Thea's shoulder, she tugged her closer. "I'm not exactly an expert but I can tell you one thing, there is nothing stronger than a mother's love. Moira was an amazing woman and you remind me a lot of her." Sara smiled gently, "Look, we both know that it's never going to stop being weird that I'm your stepmother."

"Shit!" Thea snapped, which drew four sets of eyes in her direction. "I didn't even realize…" She groaned, "You're right, that _is_ really awkward." Frowning slightly, Thea gazed at Sara out of the corner of her eye, "You're not going to go all Cinderella on my ass, are you?"

Laughing genuinely, Sara shook her head, "Something tells me I'd fail even if I tried." Sara sighed, "I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I can offer wisdom when it comes to training and hand-to-hand combat. I also know a thing or two about life and love. I have a couple years on you at least."

Gently, Thea nudged Sara. "Thank you. If I need advice, I'll come to you. Except maybe when it comes to birth control…" She peered down at Sara's belly. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

Narrowing her gaze slightly, Sara rubbed the rounded bump at her waist. "I don't really know. When I dream about the baby, it's a boy…but when I talk about it, I find myself saying she." She shrugged, "I know it's cliché but as long as it's healthy, I don't really care. Boy or girl, I love this little baby more than life itself." Sara exhaled sharply, "All of this has taught me that the only thing that really matters is family."

Thea smiled, "I think you may be right about that."

"Stop!" Nyssa's voice suddenly thundered throughout the room.

Felicity was so shocked she nearly toppled out of her chair. Oliver was immediately at her side, righting her and glaring daggers at Nyssa. "What's wrong?"

"Go back. Now," Nyssa demanded coldly. Leaning in, she dragged in a breath. "I would know that crest anywhere…Malcolm…" She turned to face him. All the blood had drained from her face.

Hurrying over, Malcolm gazed at the screen. He let out a string of curses, slamming his hand down on the desk. Felicity growled, "Leave the computers alone! They didn't do anything to you!" Sliding a hand over the monitor with a silent apology to the machine, Felicity looked around. "Is anyone going to tell the rest of us what's going on?"

Sara hurried over, setting her coffee down in the process. She stood beside Malcolm. The world began to grey as she stared at that grainy image on the screen. "It can't be…it can't…" Sara whispered breathily. Malcolm wrapped his arms around her as Sara let out a soft cry. "That…that is Ra's al Ghul."

Suddenly everything that they had been planning and prepping for went flying out the window. Someone must have been watching them. Someone must have tipped Ra's al Ghul off…he was going after all of them, striking where they were the weakest. He was a monster without a conscience, leading the League of Assassins with an iron fist. Sara knew without a shadow of a doubt that Ra's al Ghul did not care who he had to kill to get his way. He was willing to sacrifice anything and everything to get what he wanted. Unlike most people who walked the earth, Ra's would do so without the slightest hint of remorse.

Nyssa gripped the family crest in her hand until her knuckles turned white. Her anger was palpable as she moved away from Felicity and the rest of the group. Beyond that anger was grief and guilt. Quentin Lance would not be in danger if Ra's had not realized that she and Sara were so close. Fleetingly she wondered if she should have let Malcolm kill her in that motel room…

Thea stayed silent, watching the scene unfold. Vaguely she became aware of Malcolm's cell phone ringing again. Felicity and Oliver were arguing. Sara looked like she was a thousand miles away and Malcolm was doing his best to comfort her. Stepping forward, Thea grabbed the phone and answered it as politely as she could. "Hello?" The warm, deep baritone on the other end chilled Thea's blood. "Sara…it's for you…"

Sara assumed that it must be Laurel but when she brought the phone to her ear, all time stopped. Dragging in a ragged breath, Sara plopped down in a chair to avoid falling over in shock. Tears filled her eyes and fell like rain as she bent over the table, "Daddy?"

"Sara," Quentin Lance's voice was shaky and weak, "Sara, what happened? I don't know where I am. I—" Suddenly the phone was wrenched away as a second, darker voice answered the phone in Quentin's place. "I have done you a great favor bathing your father in my Lazarus Pit. He would not have lasted much longer…healing him took every ounce of power that the Lazarus Pit can hold."

There was a short pause as Ra's allowed the information to sink in slowly, "You have twelve hours to bring my family crest and my daughter's body to me. _Twelve_ hours, _Ta-er al-Asfer._" Ra's demanded coldly, "Do this and you shall have your father, healthy and whole. Your sister will live out her days happily and safely." He let out a growl of displeasure, "Fail me as your husband has and I will return your family to you in pieces. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes," Sara choked out, "Don't hurt him, please. He—" The line went dead and Sara heard nothing but the dial tone. Letting out a feral cry, she stood up. "No more of this…_no more_!" She cried. Grabbing her bo-staff, Sara drew in a ragged breath that burned in her lungs. Wiping away her tears, she turned to face the group established before her. "Tonight, Ra's al Ghul dies. Forget everything we've planned. Forget everything we know. We need to track him down and end this once and for all." Sara held her belly gently, knowing that she would have to risk everything to save the people she loved.

One by one, Malcolm, Nyssa, Oliver, Felicity and Thea all swore to give this mission their all. Failure was not an option. Huddling all together one last time, the six of them said their solemn goodbyes. Twelve hours from now, they would either be triumphantly celebrating their success or they would never see each other again. Even as they stood in solidarity, they were all aware that they would soon be parted. Felicity and Thea would be staying in the Arrowcave to hold the lines of communication in place and hack anything they could. Sara, Malcolm, Nyssa and Oliver were heading to the surface, armed to the teeth and ready to fight and die for their cause. In the East, dawn was breaking and the last stars of twilight fell silently away into nothingness.

* * *

**Ohhhhh boy. I am loving writing SFS. I know I'm keeping my amazing beta Justvisiting80 on her toes. I hope I'm doing the same for you. Please review. I am dying to know what you think! We are in dangerous territory right now... you never know what's going to happen! Hell, I don't even know quite yet. If you want more of the story, keep me motivated. Reviews give me muse!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Sara!" Malcolm's harsh voice stabbed through Sara's subconscious and she snapped to face him. Malcolm gripped her shoulders as she teetered on the edge of an open trench. Sara cringed under the heat of his glare. "Where are you right now? You look like you're a thousand miles away." They had holed up underneath the city as they searched for Ra's al Ghul's hideout and the used Lazarus Pit that would certainly be nearby. Felicity was in constant contact as they went along. Malcolm was doing his best to watch out for Sara… but she certainly wasn't making it easy for him.

Sara shook her head to clear it. Drawing in a breath, she knew that she owed Malcolm an apology, "I'm sorry. I just…keep thinking about my father. If it weren't for me, he wouldn't be in danger. He was injured because of me…now he's waking up from a coma and who knows what Ra's is doing to him." Her heart ached fiercely. "Nyssa said that the Lazarus Pit can cause madness…it's usually temporary but what if it's not, Malcolm? My father could be out of his mind, he could hurt himself or others. What if—"

"Worrying about the 'what ifs' isn't going to help anything, Sara." Malcolm cut her off swiftly. "It will be alright," He soothed. "We are going to find him and we'll get him whatever help he needs but right now, I need you to focus. A few more steps and you'd have tumbled into what I can only assume is a bottomless pit." The entire situation they were in was dire but it was made worse by the fact that she was carrying his child. The thought of losing Sara and his child made a cold sweat break out over his entire body. He had to protect them at any cost. Malcolm's first priority now was to find a way out of this sewer.

Sara leaned into Malcolm as he wrapped his arms around her. She refused to cry even though her throat was clogged with emotion. No matter how upset Sara was, she knew that letting go would make her seem vulnerable. Vulnerability was weakness and weakness was death. Silently, she promised him that she would be more careful as she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Malcolm seemed unconvinced and remained at her side as they navigated through the darkness, searching for any clues as to where Quentin Lance might be found.

"I think I found something," Nyssa called from up ahead. The labyrinth of tunnels that wound beneath Starling City was extensive. Many had been destroyed or caved in during the Undertaking and Nyssa had to be very careful to step lightly. Oliver brushed past Malcolm and Sara, hurrying toward Nyssa's voice. "This area has been accessed recently," Nyssa explained, illuminating the sand and dirt which had been recently disturbed. Ducking down, she eased herself through the heavy storm door. "From what Felicity has told me, beneath this chamber runs a pipe that leads for miles. Several rivers and streams could potentially feed in…it's the perfect recipe for a Lazarus Pit." Nodding swiftly, Nyssa walked the perimeter of the room several times before she spoke, "I'm certain this is the place."

"So my father can't be far away, right?" Sara breathed.

"Felicity," Oliver called softly, "Can you scan the buildings in this area? I'm looking for a building that's secluded. Look for places with only one or two entrances, easy to cover if you were waiting for an attack. If I were Ra's, I'd choose someplace where I could hide in plain sight."

Nyssa cut in smoothly, "The building will likely have full electrical capability. There is no way that my father would choose a hideaway without a security system. He will want to watch every angle." Peering straight up as if gazing through the heavy concrete pipes and asphalt, she narrowed her eyes as if she could see through the layers, "We are close…" With that, she leapt onto the platform and continued her exploration of the underground tunnels stretching ahead of them.

Oliver peered at Sara out of the corner of his eye. "I can't believe you dated her…"

"I keep saying the same thing about you," Malcolm replied tartly. Blatantly ignoring glares from both Sara and Oliver, Malcolm nonchalantly peered at his watch. "It's almost dusk…" Time was ticking away and they only had a few hours left before the deadline ran out. "Felicity?" Malcolm tapped the com device in his ear, eliciting a huff of fury from the computer genius at the other end.

"Malcolm, I've told you ten times! You don't have to tap the com every time, you're not James Bond! And it's very startling," Felicity moaned. Her annoyance was palpable as she drew in a deep breath to steady herself. "I've scanned the power grid in your immediate area and I've narrowed it down to two locations. One is an abandoned warehouse on East Street that's pulling enough power to run a small village. The other was an apartment complex that was condemned after the Undertaking. I'm thinking based on the raw data it's probably a crack den…"

"East Street is only a couple blocks from here," Oliver replied immediately. "Nyssa!" He called and hurried to catch up with her before she got too far ahead. That gave Malcolm and Sara a moment to themselves. Each of them was well aware this was the calm before the storm…

Sara carefully eased herself up toward the surface. She was constantly vigilant and made sure that no one was around before she tossed the manhole cover aside. It was a welcome relief when she took a breath of fresh air deep into her lungs. Malcolm was never more than a finger's breadth away. He was always at the ready to defend Sara should the need arise. Thankfully, they made it easily onto the street and avoided being seen. Per the hasty plan that the four of them had mapped out, Malcolm and Sara took shelter in a dingy alleyway and awaited the arrival of Oliver and Nyssa.

While they had a quiet moment, Sara knew that she had one opportunity to tell Malcolm how she felt; they were both well aware that it could be their last moment on earth. Gingerly, Sara's fingers slid up the hard plane of Malcolm's chest. Her icy blue eyes radiated emotion even behind the confines of her mask. "Whatever happens tonight, I want you to know that I love you. Not just because of the baby or what we've shared together over these last few months…" Sara swallowed hard. "You're the first person who's ever accepted me for everything that I am. You know that I'm flawed and I'm weak—"

"Sara…" Malcolm cupped her cheek tenderly.

"Let me finish, Malcolm," Sara begged. He remained quiet and Sara kissed him softly before continuing. "Before I got to know you, I was lost. I didn't belong anywhere. My family is better off without me…just look at what I've gotten them into." Brushing the strands of the wig away from her face, Sara took a shaky breath, "I make poor choices. I went on that boat with Oliver knowing full well that it was wrong. The way I lived on the ship and then joining the League of Assassins, these were all things I wished I could go back and change…until now." Sara rested against Malcolm's chest and closed her eyes. "Everything I've done…everything I am has led me to you, Malcolm. Without those experiences, I wouldn't be the woman I am today. I wouldn't be your wife and we wouldn't be having this child…" Sara pulled away from him suddenly. "I suck at talking about feelings so, there it is. All laid out. I love you, Malcolm. I will always love you."

Malcolm's face contorted even as he tried to keep his expression neutral. "Sara, I love you too," His fingertips brushed away the white blonde strands of the wig that fell over her shoulders. "Nothing is going to happen to you or to our child. We will have plenty of time for sharing more feelings later, I assure you." His hand slid down, resting over the soft arc of her abdomen. Within her was everything he'd ever wanted: a wife, a child, and true happiness. The real challenge now was making sure that they lived to see that future.

The warmth of Malcolm's palm against the child soothed Sara momentarily. Sara gazed at him lovingly, "I know what kind of restraint you're showing right now. I know that you hate this…" Malcolm wanted this child more than he wanted his next breath and he knew very well that the only way that child could live was if Sara was safe. "He's my father…" Her voice cracked painfully. "If I didn't do everything in my power to save him, I couldn't live with myself. I owe this to my family…I need to make up for everything I've done."

"I know…" Malcolm murmured, kissing her softly. "Believe me, I know."

Nyssa and Oliver joined Malcolm and Sara in the shadows a moment later. Oliver had his bow at the ready and several specialty arrows primed for battle; some were filled with pit viper venom, others contained explosives. Whatever Ra's al Ghul threw at them, Oliver aimed to be prepared. Malcolm's quiver was also full though his bow remained firmly attached to his back as they weaved down the alleyways. Nyssa carried twin swords that were sharpened to razor fine points. Sara felt oddly out of place with only a bo-staff and her sonic device. Then again, she was fairly sure that Malcolm was not going to let her see any action. She would be there simply to get her father out and to fend off any attack that might come their way.

The group moved at an even clip, fanning down the alleyway as they headed toward the old warehouse. Still, Sara remained protected on all sides. Sara noticed Oliver and Malcolm had taken to flanking her on the left and right but now Nyssa was in on it too. She stayed several yards ahead, looking for anyone or anything that might jeopardize their safety. Only when Nyssa stopped moving did Oliver rush to her side. The warehouse loomed before them, seeming to touch the darkening sky. Before the Undertaking this place had likely been a booming business but all that remained now was a crumbling edifice. The wood rotted all around the base of the building and it looked grey and sallow. The roof sagged. All of the windows had been busted out long ago.

"This is it…" Nyssa stepped forward. "This is the place…"

"How can be you be so sure?" Oliver furrowed his eyebrows as he gazed over at her. There was no evidence of life within. The only noise they heard was the moaning of steel beams against the soft evening breeze. It seemed as if this place could come down around them at any moment.

"Trust me." Nyssa replied curtly. Gazing upward toward the roof, her mouth twisted into a smile as she wielded her sword. "He is well aware that we have arrived."

Oliver didn't look convinced but he grabbed an arrow nonetheless. The four of them inched toward the doorway with Nyssa leading the way. Before he had a chance to open the door, it creaked open of its own volition. Over the com system, Felicity let out a soft gasp, "Whoa…that was totally creepy…"

Sara bit back a snort at Felicity's summation. Ra's al Ghul was the epitome of creepy. Darkness shrouded the four of them as they eased their way in the door. Malcolm kept his hand on Sara at all times, unwilling to risk her safety. Creaking steps from above forced their attention to where Ra's al Ghul stood, perched on a beam. He seemed to glow in the stark white light that was reflected from the city around them.

"I see that you have chosen to disobey me, _Ta-er al-Asfer_," Ra's al Ghul's deep baritone rose above them. Standing to his full height, his inky black eyes radiated with his displeasure. "I took you in when you were nothing. I gave you shelter and food. I taught you to fight, little one…I was even willing to honor my daughter's promise to free you of the vow you made. Your happiness is what I have always wanted…" His tone suddenly grew angry, "And this is how you repay me!?"

Malcolm whipped an arrow from his quiver and aimed it straight for Ra's. There was a thunderous boom of laughter as Ra's remained steady on the beam, catching the arrow easily. He did not waver. "And you, Archer…you begged me to train you, to teach you the ways of the League. Then you faked your own death to escape me. After I forgave you, I looked the other way as you picked up with Sara. You begged to marry her to give your child a name and did I not oblige?" He let out an angry roar, "Do not ever forget you owe everything to me!"

"I suppose that I am next," Nyssa remained calm. "What have I done then, father? I have followed your every order. As heir to the demon, it is my job to take over when you are unable to do so anymore…" Drawing in a violent breath, Nyssa suddenly faltered. "I tried to emulate you in every way, I—" Reaching for Oliver, she began to lose her footing, "I am your daughter. I am your blood." Coughing painfully, she gripped tighter, "You will rue this day…"

"What the hell?" Oliver snarled as she sagged against him. Easing her to the floor, he let out a cry as she drew in a gasping breath. "Nyssa…" He shook her gently. "NYSSA!"

Sara rushed to her side, pushing Oliver out of the way, "Nyssa!" Pressing her fingers to Nyssa's neck, Sara felt for a pulse. Frantically she searched everywhere for any sign of life. "What have you done, Nyssa? What have you done…" A strong pair of arms dragged her up off the ground and held her tight. At first she thought it was Malcolm…or even Oliver but when she turned to face him, she realized it was her father. "Daddy!" Holding him tighter, it took Sara half a second to realize that her father was not hugging her…he was pulling her back. Clutched in his hand was a knife and it was resting firmly against her throat.

Malcolm let out a feral cry, "Don't you dare hurt her!" Pulling another arrow, he had it aimed straight for Quentin's eye. Quentin Lance was skeletal and emaciated from weeks in a coma. Malcolm wasn't even sure how the man was still standing. Quentin's eyes were wild with madness and he breathed raggedly. Malcolm watched the blade of the knife bite into Sara's skin and a single drop of blood flowed downward. All rational thought left his body.

Sara let out a cry as she saw her husband's hands tighten on his quiver, "Malcolm, don't! He doesn't understand what's going on. Please…" She begged.

Quentin staggered slightly, "You're not my daughter." His voice was hoarse and tight. "You're _not_ my Sara…" He repeated over and over as he pulled at her wig and mask. "You look like her but you're not her! You're only trying to hurt me. Give me my daughter back!" Quentin babbled until it became incoherent.

Wavering, Malcolm gritted his teeth. He had failed. Sara was in the clutches of a madman, even if he was also her father. He remained poised and ready to strike. That knife in Quentin's hand made him Malcolm's enemy. He would allow no harm to come to Sara and his child, even if she hated him for the rest of her life.

"You got what you wanted," Oliver shouted. Ra's had disappeared from the rafters. "Nyssa is dead." Nudging Nyssa's corpse with the toe of his boot, Oliver laid his bow down. "We agreed to the terms of your deal. If you don't believe me, come see for yourself."

Tears burned down Sara's cheeks. Malcolm refused to lay his weapon down. "Malcolm…" She begged. Malcolm just shook his head, unwilling to back down. The arrival of Ra's al Ghul in their midst didn't draw his focus from the task at hand either.

Ra's swept through the warehouse before he knelt beside his daughter. For a moment, it almost seemed as if he felt remorse. Nyssa was still and silent. There was no breath in her lungs and she had an unholy grey sheen to her skin. Smoothing her dark hair, Ra's gazed down at her. "Where is it then?"

"Where is what?" Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Do not play dumb with me!" Ra's thundered, "The family crest! It is not here! That was part of our deal. Nyssa's body and the family crest…" He grabbed the sword from his daughter's lifeless hand. Pointing it straight at Oliver's head, he gritted his teeth, "Bring it to me!" When no one made a move, he let out a dark chuckle. "You wish to do things the hard way then." He turned to Malcolm. "You have five minutes to produce the crest or he kills her," Ra's glowered. "Have no fear, you will join her shortly thereafter."

Sara wrapped her hands around Quentin's, "Daddy, please." She whispered, her voice shook. "It's Sara…you have to believe me." She swallowed hard. "I can prove it, daddy, listen to me." Tears burned down her cheeks as she closed her eyes. "Do you remember when I was ten? You always felt so bad that my birthday fell on Christmas and would give me a special present just from you…" Her voice shook, "You bought me that perfect little canary and I never loved anything more." Despite how bad things were, Sara felt laughter bubbling up inside her, "It drove mom crazy, remember? I think you had to sleep on the couch for a week…but that little bird was my best friend. My only friend…"

Quentin's hands began to shake but he did not loosen his grasp. Sara instinctively knew that she was getting through to him. "When I was sixteen, she passed away. I was devastated. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep…" The knife at her throat wasn't so tight. "You didn't tell mom but you let me stay home from school and we had a little funeral." Quentin was listening and his face was no longer contorted in agony. "You know what they call me now? _Ta-er al-Asfer…_" She swallowed hard. "I picked a new name when I became part of the League of Assassins. Daddy, it means canary…"

"Time is up…" Ra's folded her arms. Stepping forward, he immediately found himself face to face with Oliver Queen. Malcolm was too preoccupied protecting Sara to step in. Though Ra's was an older man, he had partaken of the Lazarus Pit himself several times to remain strong and hale. Blocking the blow, he easily landed a punch in Oliver's gut that sent him reeling back. "KILL HER!"

Malcolm stormed forward and dragged Sara against him. Quentin was weak and tumbled back but not before slashing a large gash in Malcolm's side. "Come on! We need to get you out…" Ignoring the agony of the wound, he pulled her toward the door.

"I'm not leaving without my father!" Sara cried. Grabbing her bo-staff, she pushed Malcolm aside as she whirled the weapon with expert precision. Whipping Ra's in the back, she twirled and aimed another blow at his chest. "You complain that we have betrayed you. We are the ones who have made you miserable and ruined your happiness…" She growled. Landing another blow across Ra's face, she drove him back. "Did you ever stop to think that the common variable in all of our lives is you? You were the one who made us into brutal killers. You made us monsters, just like you…" One more blow sent Ra's hurtling to the ground. "No more…"

"I made you into what you are today…" Ra's voice was thick with disgust. "You are nothing without me!"

Sara quickly knelt and took the other sword from Nyssa's hand. "That's where you're wrong, Ra's. You want us to have nothing but you. You want to keep us miserable and weak. You believe that if you control our lives, we will not realize that there is something more." She gritted her teeth. "But there is something more. Family, loyalty, and love…despite you, we have found this and it drives you insane!" Pressing the sword to the throat of Ra's al Ghul, Sara kept him still as she kept her foot on his chest. "In the name of Nyssa al Ghul, I release you from your mortal coil." Without mercy, she slashed his throat open. Crimson blood pooled around him as Ra's took one last gurgling breath.

Malcolm drew in a shaky breath. "He's dead…Ra's al Ghul is dead…"

Sara wrapped her arms around Malcolm, gasping softly as her hand came back wet with his blood. "Malcolm!" She cried, "Felicity, I need you to send a car NOW!"

"On it, Sara! We'll be there in a flash!" Felicity responded immediately. "Oliver, are you alright?"

For a long moment there was radio silence. He knew that Felicity worried about him. The battle was over but there was so much more to worry about now. "Hurry," He urged.

A few minutes later the sedan pulled up outside the warehouse and Thea bolted from the car, "Dad!" Rushing to Sara's side, Thea helped her get Malcolm into the car. She gripped his hand tightly, "You're going to be okay…" He had to be. Thea couldn't bear to lose another father.

He grimaced, "Thea, I told you to stay put! You promised me…"

"Yeah well I have a habit of bending the truth to suit my purposes." Thea peered markedly at him, "I think I get it from my father." Malcolm began to chuckle but the pain burned through his chest and he groaned. Looking around, he gripped tighter to the seat. He needed to get stitched up and soon. Already he could feel his body growing weaker. "Where's Sara?"

Taking a step forward, Sara perched beside him, "I'm right here. I'm going to meet you back at the Arrowcave. I need to get my father to the hospital and check in on Laurel." Stroking his face gently, she smiled sadly, "I love you."

"I love you too…" Malcolm gritted his teeth. "I should go with you. I—"

"No. I need to do this on my own." Kissing him one last time, Sara stepped back, "I'll be back before you know it." Turning before Malcolm could convince her that she needed to stay, Sara returned to Quentin's side. The fall had knocked him unconscious once more. With Oliver's help, they dragged Quentin out of the warehouse.

"You owe me," Oliver peered at Sara as he reached into his suit pocket and handed her his cell phone. Heading back into the warehouse, Oliver stood over Nyssa's lifeless body for a moment. Sighing softly, he scooped her into his arms. Her limp body was dead weight in his arms. Once he settled Nyssa's body in the back, he slid into the front seat with Felicity. He could feel her worried gaze but continued to stare straight ahead. "Drive, Felicity…"

The sound of ambulances cut through the silent night air. Sara stood several feet away from the warehouse and closed her eyes. Walking back in, she pulled a small box of matches from her pocket. Striking one, she flicked it into a pile of rotted wood. Flames erupted, catching the dead, dry wood and the place went up in smoke. Sara strode out, tears streaming down her face as the paramedics arrived to bring Quentin to the hospital. Playing the part of the terrified, grieving daughter came all too easily. The fire raged and tore the building apart. Ra's al Ghul was dead but they were far from safe. A chill washed over Sara as the ambulance tore out of the Glades. The leader of the League of Assassins was dead and now the war for dominance would begin…there was no telling what kind of danger that would bring.

* * *

**Phew, writing this chapter was PAINFUL. The muse has been suffering but I managed to write this epic chapter nonetheless. I went back to read reviews and it worked! Remember, your reviews are what helps me write more. You know what to do! Review if you want more!**

**Huge shoutout to my awesome beta JustVisiting80. SHE IS THE BEST EVER. **


	19. Chapter 19

Malcolm hissed as Oliver cleaned the jagged wound traversing his chest. Now that Malcolm's shirt had been cut away, it was clear he would require several stitches. Malcolm was dizzy and weak from blood loss but thankfully, he would live. "Stop squirming," Oliver commanded. "You wouldn't want me to slip and sew your mouth shut." Malcolm shot him an angry glare and gripped the edge of the cold metal gurney.

Thea stood next to Nyssa's body, tears shimmering in her eyes and sliding down her cheeks. Her face was flushed and swollen as she accepted the tissue that Felicity offered her. Nyssa's body lay on a table, illuminated softly by the overhead lighting. Dark hair fanned beneath her limp head. Thea placed the dagger Nyssa had given her earlier into her hand; the crest that Ra's al Ghul so desperately wanted to take was where it always belonged. Thea stood beside Nyssa's body, tears shimmering in her eyes and sliding down her cheeks. Her face was flushed and swollen as she accepted the tissue that Felicity offered her.

The moment Oliver was done stitching, Malcolm sat up. Oliver placed a hand to his chest to stop him from getting up. "You need to take it easy or you'll tear those. I've got this…" He gazed over at Thea with a heavy sigh. "There's more to this than you understand. Let me handle it."

"You think I do not understand loss, Queen? My wife, Tommy…" The loss of a child was something that Malcolm was sure he wouldn't survive. Even now, he still ached as deeply as if it were yesterday. Thea's presence in his life helped, so did Sara and the child she carried within her womb…but neither would replace his firstborn son. "I can help her."

Oliver gritted his teeth, "Trust me on this one." Tossing Malcolm a clean shirt from his personal drawer, Oliver padded over to where Thea was standing. "Hey Speedy…" Wrapping an arm around his sister, he closed his eyes as she buried her face in his chest. The stress of the day weighed heavily on him but it was nothing to what Thea had been through. "Are you alright?"

Thea sniffled, grabbing another tissue, "I don't know." She shook her head, "I am so sick of losing people, Ollie. First dad and you," She gripped Oliver tighter. "Then you came back and I wasn't sure how to handle that. I lost Tommy then mom…when does it ever stop?" She whimpered. "I can't keep watching the people I care about die. I should just stop caring, harden myself against the pain and move on. Malcolm was right, I need to be more like Sara…"

"Thea," Oliver's voice was soft and sweet as he hugged her with every ounce of strength he possessed. Pressing a tender kiss to the top of her head, he closed his eyes, "I understand. I know how you feel…it's why I became the Arrow." He took a deep breath. "I needed to dissociate myself from emotion, from friends and family, and from love. But if Sara were here right now, she'd tell you exactly what I am going to: You can't close your heart forever. Love sneaks up on you…" Oliver's eyes flicked over to Felicity and he smiled softly. "I'm not saying I agree with Sara's choice of partner—"

Malcolm cleared his throat loudly, "I am still conscious over here."

Waving Malcolm off with a flick of his wrist, Oliver peered into Thea's glassy eyes; he continued speaking as if Malcolm hadn't interrupted. "However, you can't deny that Sara is happy. Everything that she's suffered, physically and emotionally, she still smiles whenever Malcolm walks into the room. When the going gets tough, she has someone to support her and hold her. If you shut down and hold everyone at arm's length, you'll never fully heal. Believe me, I know from experience…"

Thea followed Oliver's gaze as it wandered over to where Felicity was sitting again and marveled at the pink blush that crept over her cheeks. Despite the pain in her heart, Thea found herself smiling. No one deserved happiness more than her big brother. She sighed heavily, walking around the table that Nyssa was laid out on. It was time to say goodbye and to let go. Gingerly, she grasped Nyssa's hand, hot tears streaming down her cheeks again. "I can't believe she's gone. She's still so warm."

This time, Malcolm did get up off the gurney. He stalked over to Nyssa, letting out a shaky breath as he leaned over Nyssa. "God damn it!" He snarled. "Did anyone even check her pulse?"

"Sara did," Oliver argued, "And she was grey. She wasn't breathing!"

Malcolm rolled his eyes, "Nyssa sleeps like thedamn dead. She's also a master of potions and poisons." He growled, "Do you have any epinephrine?" Felicity jumped up, going to a chest sitting to the left of the gurney where Oliver had patched Malcolm up. Grabbing a small vial and a syringe, she handed it to him. Malcolm drew up the medication before ripping open the sleeve of Nyssa's shirt. "Stand back…" Swiping alcohol over Nyssa's deltoid, he inserted the needle and pressed until the clear liquid was gone. Seconds passed…ticking away into a minute…

Thea let out a soft whimper. "It's not wor—"

A horrific gasp tore through the Arrowcave as Nyssa sat straight up, coughing and choking. She twisted and vomited violently, narrowly missing Malcolm and Thea in the process. She rolled off the table, landing hard on her knees as she gagged.

"Holy SHIT!" Thea cried and leapt back, getting out of the line of fire. Oliver stood quickly unseating Felicity and dragging her close as she let out a soft scream of shock.

Malcolm stood over her with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. "That's what you get for playing dead!" He huffed. "What if your body did not fight the tincture, Nyssa? You could have been dead for real! You're damn lucky that I'm not an idiot!" He grabbed a towel and threw it at her.

Nyssa groaned, "A little compassion would not be amiss. It was my death that saved your life." Her onyx eyes were puffy and red from the poison and her body's reaction. She tried to rise but her body was weak. Raising her arms, she said nothing as Malcolm bent and picked her up.

Odorous or not, Thea threw her arms tightly around Nyssa. "I am so happy you're alive…but I am also very tempted to kill you again. What the hell was that!?" She cried. "We thought you were dead, Nyssa! How did you do that?"

"Assassins have their ways of playing dead," Nyssa replied weakly. "If I had told you of my plans, your reactions would not have been genuine. My father would have smelled a deception from miles away." Drawing in another breath, she gazed at Malcolm. "He is dead, is he not?"

"Yes," Malcolm soothed her. "Sara finished the job. She killed Ra's in your name, Nyssa. The League belongs to you now." Bending, he picked up the family crest that she had tossed aside when at first she regained consciousness. Bowing his head, he offered it to her.

Nyssa gently took the crest from him, smiling as she gripped it in her hand, "I believe you are supposed to kneel, Archer." She held Thea close to her, rubbing her back with her free hand.

"Maybe if you hadn't sullied the floor, I would. But in any case, this is the best you're going to get." Malcolm grinned mischievously. "You need to rest, Nyssa. Thea will look after you." So would Oliver and Felicity. Oliver was already setting up a monitor to put on Nyssa as she recovered and Felicity was making tea and getting some sawdust to throw over the mess. "I need to check in on my wife…"

A smile ghosted over Nyssa's lips, "You have upheld your promise well, Merlyn. For that, you have my eternal gratitude." She allowed Oliver to place the leads over her chest, her heart rhythm was still out of sorts from the valerian cocktail she'd swallowed earlier to play dead and the epinephrine Malcolm shot her up with to bring her back to life. Her vision swam and she lay down again.

Thea gripped Nyssa's hand, staring at Malcolm as he limped toward the door. "Dad?" She smiled as Malcolm turned, "I'll see you tomorrow. I am going to stay here tonight to keep an eye on Nyssa…" And Malcolm and Sara desperately needed the house to themselves tonight. "Tell Sara that I love her."

Nodding swiftly, Malcolm smiled at Thea's implication. "Of course…I love you too, Thea." Hurrying topside, he ignored the throbbing pain as he got into his car and headed toward the hospital.

* * *

Sara absently chewed her thumbnail as she stood on the opposite side of the room, watching Laurel and her father hold each other tightly. One arm was slung over her rounded belly, hidden slightly by Malcolm's oversized button down shirt. Quentin was still suffering some effects from bathing in the Lazarus Pit but with every passing hour, he was starting to come back to himself. It was unlike anything the medical community of Starling City had ever seen before…

The doctors had been baffled by Quentin Lance's condition for hours. Yesterday his heart was weak after having stopped several times during surgery and he had massive internal injuries that were not healing themselves the way they should. His kidney function was poor, his liver levels indicative of years of alcohol abuse, and his brain function just barely strong enough that he couldn't be considered brain dead. Today, Detective Lance was laughing, talking about his favorite memories with his daughters, and walking around as if he hadn't been in a coma for months.

Quentin's soft voice calling her name dragged Sara out of her silent reverie. She moved toward the bed, licking her lips, "Hi daddy…" Laurel remained silent as Sara sat down at the edge of the bed. Tears burned in her eyes as he reached out and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Sara, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry…" Quentin's eyes shimmered with tears and his voice cracked. "I was so confused when I came out of the coma. I didn't know what I was doing. I…I never would've tried to slit your throat."

Laurel stiffened, "Daddy!" So far, he hadn't mentioned anything about how he'd come to be in an abandoned warehouse that had caught fire…but Laurel knew damn well that Sara was the reason he'd come out alive. It softened her resolve somewhat. "Are you okay?" Her eyes darted down to the soft swell of Sara's belly, "Is…_everything _okay?"

Sara smiled softly at Laurel and nodded. "I'm fine, I swear. You didn't know what you were doing, daddy. I can't blame you for that." She hugged him tightly.

Letting out a soft rush of breath, Quentin wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I was afraid you were angry with me and that's why you were staying so far away." He cupped her cheek. "I'm just so happy to have both of my girls here. I love you both so much."

Laurel hugged Sara and her father tightly as the Lance family engaged in a tender moment. "We love you so much. This is a new start…for all of us." Grabbing a tissue from a box, Laurel dabbed at her eyes. She sat down on Quentin's other side. The darkness of last night's storm was starting to lift, revealing the cool grey light of dawn just starting to illuminate the horizon. For the longest time, they all sat together and reveled in being reunited again. After a long moment, Laurel licked her lips. "I think we could all use some coffee, don't you think? I'm going to see if I can find someplace that's open." She knew very well that Sara and their father had a lot to discuss. She grabbed her purse and slipped from the room.

Sara cleared her throat, holding her father's hands tightly. "I missed you so much, daddy."

"I missed you too, sweetheart." Quentin gripped her hands tightly, his finger brushing over the rings at her left hand. "Sara…what's this?"

There was a long beat of silence before Sara gazed up at him, "Daddy, those are my wedding rings…"

"Y-you're married, Sara?" Emotion clogged his throat. "When…_who_!?"

A small smile ghosted her lips, "It wasn't long ago, actually. A few weeks. But daddy there's more…" She swallowed hard and gathered all her strength, "I'm pregnant." She watched the shock on her father's face turn into a look of pure joy.

Quentin laughed happily, tears falling from his eyes as he hugged her tightly. "I'm going to be a grandfather!" He seemed to swell with pride as he pressed a hand to Sara's shoulder to comfort her. "You know, when I was in the coma, I vaguely remember a dream that you told me you were pregnant. Although, in this dream you were with Malcolm Merlyn…"

"Am I interrupting?" Malcolm's voice answered from the doorway.

Sara leapt off the bed, throwing herself into his arms. Malcolm groaned loudly at the impact of her body against the soreness of his incision, but he clung to her nonetheless. Grasping her face in his hands, Malcolm kissed Sara deeply. She slid her hands down his chest, "Thank God you're alright…" She let out a shaky breath.

Malcolm smiled softly, "You can't get rid of me that easily, sweetheart." Gently, his hand slid down and cupped the swell of her belly. "Are you doing okay? The baby?" They were both well aware that Sara was overdue for a checkup and he planned on rectifying that before they left this hospital. Still, he was glad when she nodded. He gazed over at Quentin Lance who looked like his eyes might fall out of his head from shock. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"I don't think introductions are necessary, Merlyn. I know who you are…I also know that you're dead…" Quentin sputtered. "You…the Undertaking… SARA!"

"Let me explain," Sara's gentle touch instantly calmed Quentin and he leaned back in the bed as she told him every moment of returning to Nanda Parbat, slowly falling in love with Malcolm, and returning to Starling City to end the reign of terror of two very dangerous dictators. By the end of the story, Quentin's face was stony and he was silent. Malcolm's hand rested on Sara's shoulder as he stood behind her, lending his physical and emotional support. "Daddy, please say something…"

Quentin tipped his chin, staring into Malcolm's cobalt eyes. "You will never be good enough for my baby girl…" He began, "But hearing how she talks about you, I can see how much she loves you. If Sara sees something redeeming in you—even if I can't understand it—then I trust her." He extended a hand. Malcolm grabbed Quentin's hand in a tight handshake that got tighter as Quentin jerked Malcolm closer, "If you hurt one hair on the head of my daughter or my grandchild, you will rue the day you were born. Do I make myself clear, Merlyn?"

"Daddy!" Sara sighed, exasperated.

"Crystal," Malcolm grinned as he tugged his hand back.

The sun rose higher in the sky as Laurel returned; she handed a cup of coffee to her father and a piping hot cup of tea to Sara. The iciness in her gaze was tempered slightly as she addressed Malcolm, "I wasn't aware you'd be here. I didn't get anything for you."

"It's alright," Sara stood up from Quentin's bedside. "We've all had a rough night. The doctor said they're just waiting for the rest of daddy's blood work to come back. As long as it looks good, he'll be discharged later this morning." A yawn overtook Sara as she tried to hide it. "I'm sorry…"

"You look exhausted, honey," Quentin leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Merlyn, you really shouldn't be allowing your pregnant wife to gallivant around town at all hours of the day and night." He frowned. "Get her home and make sure you pamper the hell out of her."

"I intend to," Malcolm wrapped an arm around Sara's waist. "I hope that the two of you will join us for dinner at our place, soon." He beamed, "Good day." Malcolm ushered Sara out of the room. He'd found an attending physician willing to sneak them in for a quick checkup. "This way…" He guided her down the hall toward the OB unit.

"What did you mean _our place_?" Sara asked suspiciously as they headed into a part of the hospital that she'd never seen before. "And where the heck are we going? This isn't the way to the car. I really am exhausted, Malcolm, I want to go home and sleep for a week straight."

Malcolm chuckled, "And you will but first…" Opening up the door to the exam room, he ushered her inside. "I figured that we should check on our little peanut. You've been under a lot of stress lately and with everything that happened last night, I won't be able to rest until I'm sure the two of you are okay."

Warmth burst in Sara's chest. She hugged Malcolm tightly; he must have read her mind, for she was worried about everything too. "Thank you." Per the doctor's instructions, she changed out of her clothes and into a thin paper gown. Settling on the cool examination table, she answered the doctor's questions as accurately and quickly as possible. She hadn't had any bleeding or spotting, the nausea had mostly faded by now, and she was starting to get quite a belly. Malcolm thankfully stayed above the belt as the doctor performed the internal exam.

Finally, it was the part they were both waiting for: the ultrasound. Sara gripped Malcolm's hand tightly as the doctor turned up the dial on the volume, the static sound of a heartbeat filled the air. Sara felt happy tears burn in her eyes as she listened to the erratic little sound. Malcolm, though, his face looked drawn… "What's wrong?" She asked, gripping his hand tighter.

"Why does it sound like that?" Malcolm asked, his voice laced with fear as he stared at the grey image on the screen. "The heartbeat is all over the place. It's strange…I…is something wrong with the baby? With the heart?"

The doctor smiled gently as he soothed Malcolm's fears. "On the contrary, everything looks perfect. I think what you're detecting is the fact that there isn't one heartbeat. There are two."

"Two?" Sara pushed herself up on her elbows, her heart racing as the doctor shifted the wand of the ultrasound and showed them two fetuses, both progressing perfectly and healthfully. Tears burned in her eyes as she lay back on the exam table, tears dripping down her cheeks. "Twins, Malcolm, we're having twins…"

Pride and happiness mixed in Malcolm's chest as he bent to kiss Sara deeply. The doctor went to print out the ultrasound pictures, giving him a moment alone with his wife. He brushed away a tear with his thumb, "I can hardly believe it…" He let out a shaky breath, "Are you sure you're okay, Sara? I know this is a lot."

"It's everything I've ever wanted but never dared to hope, Malcolm. Two kids, the house with the white picket fence—even if it's not really ours. The only thing missing is the dog," She teased.

"Actually…the house on Cypress Avenue _is_ ours. I signed the papers a week ago." Malcolm smiled sweetly. "Although now that there are two little Merlyns on the way, I think I'm going to have to speed up work on the addition." He smiled, "And if you want a dog, I will get you a dog, Sara. Anything you want, I will get it for you."

Sara wrapped her arms around Malcolm, kissing him deeply. "All I want is you," She whispered. "Take me home, Malcolm. Please." There was no argument at all from Malcolm. After she changed and they collected the ultrasound pictures, he drove them back to their perfect little home and carried her over the threshold.

Exhaustion overtook both of them easily as they settled into the large bed in the master suite. Malcolm spooned Sara and reveled in holding his family tight against him. Despite the obstacles they'd faced, the horror and danger that lurked in the world, Sara and Malcolm both found true love in the unlikeliest of places.

* * *

**Woof...sorry about the long wait on this, guys. My muse flew away with the wind. BUT with the Arrow Season 3 premiere looming on the horizon, I got a fresh infusion of muse to finish off Stars Fall Silent I have worked incredibly hard on this fic and I know that this isn't the most popular pairing. I really want to thank everyone who stuck with me through this and who has continued reading. I want to especially thank those of you who have reviewed; your reviews mean everything to me! As an author, it validates all the hard work I put into it so please continue to review! Even if you're just jumping on board and bingereading this whole fic, just let me know. It makes my day when I get a review on my fics! **

**As always, a huge shoutout to my amazing beta JustVisiting80 who gave me an AMAZING turnaround on edits and who has supported me in all my crazy fic writing endeavors. She is the bomb! Please go check out her work for the 100 and Star Crossed. She is epic and amazing. And the best thunderbuddy/internet wife a girl could ever ask for!**

**Coming up VERY soon: The Epilogue! **


	20. Epilogue

"Malcolm I swear to God, one more peep out of you and I will take my bo-staff out of storage!" Sara hollered across the yard, her hands resting on her hips. It was a little late to be having a baby shower, as far as Sara was concerned. She'd given birth to the twins three months ago. Ava and Michael Merlyn had surprised their parents by arriving a little bit early.

It was a cold, moonless February twenty-first. The last of the snow was brown and would soon be melted by the warmer March days to come. Sara and Malcolm had been in quite the disagreement for most of the week. Sara was eager to get the house ready for the babies as she toiled through the last few weeks of her pregnancy. The renovations were almost complete but she was sick of the dust cloths and being relegated to the living room. Malcolm was working on some secret project and she was not allowed anywhere near the upstairs under the guise of paint fumes and exposed beams…

Invoking the power of a pregnancy craving, she sent Malcolm to get takeout from the farthest restaurant in town while she went exploring. The staircase had been perfectly crafted in solid, fine cherry that featured throughout the entire second floor. The new master suite was at the end of the hallway. Already there was a new bed, dresser, and twin nightstands underneath drop cloths. The walls had been painted beige with a soft yellow tint that would make the room look sunny, even on the grayest of days. Attached to that was a giant bathroom complete with steam shower and whirlpool tub, both of which Malcolm had picked out without her…but Sara wasn't complaining. She wouldn't have gone for Italian marble when the regular granite was exponentially cheaper, but she couldn't argue with how it had turned out.

Her heart leapt as she exited the room and walked across the hallway. This was the nursery and while she'd picked out all the furniture and baby items, she wasn't prepared for the scene that greeted her when she opened the door. Sara gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. The nursery was painted the same cream beige as her bedroom but there were hand-painted baby animals tastefully arranged on the wall. The first ultrasound picture of the twins had been matted and was hanging over the cribs. A matching changing table and wardrobe sat opposite a large rocking chair. It wasn't new, like the rest of the items. This was a perfectly preserved antique. Settling down on the comfy pillows, Sara closed her eyes and smiled, dreaming of nursing the babies in this perfect chair.

Malcolm's voice startled Sara, "I knew it."

She jumped slightly, folding her arms over her extremely gravid belly. Several times Malcolm had remarked that he couldn't believe how she got around being as pregnant as she was. The doctors had warned her that given her relatively short height, she would likely not go until her due date. March thirteenth seemed so far away as Sara toiled and her poor back ached fiercely. "I know what this looks like…"

"It looks like you ignored my warnings and came up here anyway!" Malcolm groused.

"The paint fumes have completely dissipated, Malcolm. This is amazing, I absolutely love it…" Moving toward him, she rested her hands on his shoulders. "This is perfect."

"No it's not perfect, Sara! There's dust everywhere, the floors haven't been completely sealed, and you could've tripped over tools lying around somewhere. You should not have come up here!" He snapped.

"The only tool I'm in danger of tripping over is you if you keep sniping at me!" Sara warned, her icy blue eyes sparking with danger. "I'm three weeks away from giving birth and I'm not going to apologize for wanting to have the house in order!" She huffed.

Uh-oh. "Sara. Calm down—"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Sara shrieked, her hormones reaching a fevered pitch as she turned away from him to stare out the nursery window. "I am not made of glass, Malcolm. You may think because I'm hugely pregnant and living in suburbia that I have lost my edge…but nothing could be farther from the truth."

Malcolm laughed…that was his fatal mistake. He saw Sara, soft and round with his child. He thought to all the times over the last few months that they'd made love until they both fell asleep. There had hardly been an argument between them for weeks. Malcolm had deferred to Sara on everything: where to eat, when to sleep, what the temperature in the house should be—which meant wearing three sweaters because she was boiling hot all the time. In that time he'd nearly forgotten that she was an assassin and she hadn't lost her skills. The next thing he knew, he was waking up in the Arrowcave.

"I can't believe you nailed him in the head with your bo-staff," Oliver was having a hard time controlling his laughter as he placed the steri-strips onto the wound on the side of Malcolm's head.

"I was aiming for his balls but there's no moon tonight, it's really dark!" Sara whimpered. "Oh god, I killed him…"

"You didn't kill him. He's got a laceration…and a minor concussion…" Oliver replied. "OW!"

"Stop enjoying this so much!" Felicity warned, having pinched Oliver's butt cheekily. "Sara is clearly distraught." She sighed and wrapped her arms around Sara. "He's going to be fine. He shouldn't have been such a jerk," Felicity soothed. "Look, he's already starting to come around."

Sara's back was acting up tonight and it nearly stole her breath away. She was pacing the floor, her hands pressed against the aching bundle of nerves. "Malcolm!" Bounding over to the gurney, she sniffled, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have hit you so hard."

Malcolm groaned, stars still bursting behind his eyes as he sat up quickly. "You shouldn't have hit me so hard?" he repeated. "How about you shouldn't have hit me at all!" He cried. "I wanted to surprise you once everything was done, Sara. Everything I do, I do because I love you. I…I need to lie back down…" Letting out another moan, he laid back.

Sniffling, Sara nodded. "I know…I know you love me. And I appreciate it. The bedroom, the nursery, they're both perfect." There were two other rooms upstairs too that would eventually be used as bedrooms as the twins got older. For now, there was an office for Malcolm and a spare bedroom for guests. Everything he'd done was for her. "I'm just not used to being kept out of the loop. I'm very impatient…"

"Tell me about it…" He murmured, his hand snaking out and rubbing over her rounded belly. Their impulsive behavior had gotten them these two children growing inside her. He started to realize that he shouldn't have tried to surprise her at all…assassins hated surprises. "Look, I'm sorry too." He gripped her hand tightly. "I hope you can forgive me." This time when he sat up, he didn't get dizzy. He stood, wrapping her in his arms. Sara snuggled against him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. After a moment, he looked down at his shoes and cleared his throat, "Please tell me you're so happy we made up that you peed yourself…"

Sara cleared her throat, "Nope, my water just broke."

Panic erupted in the Arrowcave. Given the fact that Malcolm had a concussion, Oliver and Felicity drove them both to the hospital. On the way, Felicity called Thea and Nyssa. As Sara paced the floor of the delivery room, gripping Malcolm's hand through each contraction, she felt stronger and more fortified than she ever had in her life. Malcolm was there every step of the way. Right before midnight, Sara gave birth to the twins. As she held them in her arms for the first time, kissing their tiny heads, and marveling at their beauty, Sara finally felt whole. After she'd been transferred to the maternity ward, Oliver, Felicity, Thea, and Nyssa came in to greet the newborns and to congratulate the new family. None of them stayed long, given the late hour and how exhausted Sara was. Malcolm never left Sara's side, and switched off twins as they reveled in the new life they'd created. That day the Merlyn family saw their first dawn and it was perfect…

Unlike today. Malcolm huffed angrily, "I don't know why we're even having a baby shower. We already have the babies…and I can afford to buy everything that they could possible need a thousand times over!" He whined.

"Yes, well today is not about gifts. This is about spending time with family and friends." A sharp cry over the baby monitor dragged Sara's attention away. She shifted uncomfortably, "I need to feed Ava before I ruin my dress. Finish putting out the snacks or I swear—"

"Alright!" Malcolm strode forward, catching her around the waist and planting a kiss to her lips. "I love you," He murmured softly.

Sara grinned, "I love you too." Flouncing into the house, she fed and changed both of the babies. By the time she finished, the guests had started to arrive. Thea and Roy were canoodling in the garden, ignoring Malcolm's death glare. Sin was circling the punch bowl and Sara cleared her throat, grabbing the glass bottle from her coat before she had a chance to spike it. "Don't even think about it…" Sara warned, slinging an arm around the girl who was like a sister to her. Sin shot her a sly grin and nodded.

Laurel and Quentin arrived shortly thereafter along with Dinah Lance. They had been much closer as a family since Sara returned to Starling City, married and pregnant. Malcolm greeted the Lances very cordially, having reached an understanding with Quentin some time ago. Laurel immediately helped herself to one of the babies and snuggled Michael close to her while Dinah consoled Ava. Nyssa and Sandra were talking quietly, keeping to themselves. Sara expected nothing less.

"Where are Oliver and Felicity?" Thea padded over, folding her arms. "I figured they would've been here by now, being the guests of honor and all…" She noticed Malcolm's anger and quickly scooted away.

"What?" Malcolm's face darkened. "I thought this was a baby shower…" He peered down at Sara with fire in his eyes, "Am I hosting an engagement party for Oliver Queen? Sara Merlyn, for the love of God…" Oliver and Felicity showed up seconds later and the crowd of people burst into applause, cooing over Queen and begging to see Felicity's new engagement ring.

Standing on tiptoe, Sara kissed Malcolm sweetly and handed him a plate of appetizers. "Make yourself useful and see if our guests would like anything." Malcolm's expression became apoplectic and she leaned in, pulling his ear close to her lips. "Be on your best behavior and tonight I'll do that thing in bed…"

"You said you'd never try it…" Malcolm hissed, his cobalt eyes widening.

Sara smirked, playfully slapping his ass as she kissed him, "Appetizers, Malcolm. We can talk more about this later." After that, Malcolm was the epitome of a happy host. He poured drinks, he made chitchat about the state of Starling City's economy, and he asked after Nyssa's sister Talia who was the acting leader of the League of Assassins while Nyssa took some time for herself. Nyssa and Sandra really hit it off and were enjoying a moment of domestic bliss before the next crisis called them back to Nanda Parbat.

Malcolm even remarked, with no provocation, that Oliver Queen had never looked happier. He also was quite sure that this little engagement party could have easily been a baby shower if Felicity's glowing face was any indication.

Later that night as he lay in bed, completely spent and exhausted from a very inventive lovemaking session, he held Sara tightly in his arms. The twins were both sleeping peacefully and Sara was sated. "Did you ever think we'd be this happy?"

"Yes," Sara said softly, gazing up at him. She licked her lips, "Although I never thought we'd be this ordinary…it's everything I've ever wanted."

Malcolm beamed, nodding, "I never realized it before but you're right. We're normal…" Gazing over at his bow leaning in the corner, just in case any poor soul was stupid enough to try and break in, he smirked. "Well, sort of."

Sara chuckled and snuggled in tighter, "I love you, Malcolm."

"I love you too, Sara…"

Together, they fell asleep knowing that they had found their true heart's desire.

The End.

* * *

**Well, friends, it has been a pleasure. As always, please leave a review. Even if you're reading this years later, it really means the world to me! Once again, thank you so much for your support. God bless!**

**Again, none of this would be possible without my beta JustVisiting80. She ROCKS. Thanks for sticking with me through this, mamacita! **

**Love,**

**Marina**


End file.
